


Три заклинания Эммы

by worda_wicce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Gender or Sex Swap, Magic, Other, Rituals, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worda_wicce/pseuds/worda_wicce
Summary: Спустя несколько месяцев после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса Кроули понимает, что он, несмотря на очень неплохую жизнь, начал скучать без своей демонической работы. Азирафель же так и не привык до конца к тому, что он теперь может делать все, что ему хотелось бы сделать. Когда из книжного магазина похищают очень опасную магическую книгу, Кроули получает возможность хоть ненадолго развеяться, а Азирафель - поэкспериментировать с внешностью.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Кроули приходит в книжный магазин в не очень привычном виде.

Эта история началась вечером того дня, когда Азирафель собирался закрывать магазин.  
  
Так-то его следовало закрыть еще пару часов назад, но Азирафель зачитался новой (точнее, довольно старой и слегка потрепанной) книгой и совершенно позабыл о времени. Да и как тут не забыть: за книгой он охотился давным-давно, утром она наконец-то пришла с почтой и после обеда у него появилось время ею заняться, потому что за несколько полуденных часов в торговом зале не появилось ни единой души. Последнее было немного странно. Магазин Азирафеля из-за противоречивых отзывов в Интернете стал лондонской достопримечательностью для людей, любящих посещать по-настоящему необычные места. Возможно, предвкушая работу с книгой, Азирафель машинально отогнал потенциальных покупателей и зевак: будучи сильно увлеченным чем-то, он творил чудеса и сам того не замечал.  
  
Азирафель поднялся из-за стола, прошелся по залу, рассматривая книжные шкафы. Настроение его, и так хорошее благодаря утренней посылке, стало еще лучше. Он не увидел никаких пустых промежутков между книгами, а это означало, что сегодня никто ничего не купил. Удачный выдался день. Люди его коллекцией, конечно, поинтересовались и полистали отдельные экземпляры, и сейчас кое-где книги стояли на полках неправильно – перевернуты вниз головой или поставлены корешком назад, но не более. Обычный беспорядочный порядок. Азирафель не собирался ничего поправлять. И высокие стопки книг на столиках тоже не уменьшились, уж кто-кто, а Азирафель мог это точно сказать.  
  
Покончив с быстрой ревизией, Азирафель направился к выходу из магазина, чтобы щелкнуть замком двери, и застыл в нескольких шагах от цели.  
  
Дверь вдруг распахнулась. В магазине появился посетитель. Точнее посетительница – высокая женщина с рыжими волосами. Ее худое тело обтягивали черные джинсы и тонкая черная водолазка, а глаза скрывались за темными очками.  
  
В Азирафеле мгновенно проснулись интерес и легкое удивление: еще утром посетительница выглядела иначе. Ее волосы были далеко не такими длинными, а грудь совсем не выделялась под водолазкой. Кроули редко использовал свой женский облик. В последний раз Азирафель видел его в таком виде – ну или почти таком, – когда они вместе заботились о мальчике, которого считали Антихристом. Правда, тогда Кроули выглядел куда приличнее, играя роль строгой нянюшки. Сейчас же он был просто женской версией себя – стильным персонажем, прожигателем жизни, плевать хотевшим на мнение всех вокруг. По крайней мере, именно такое представление о себе он пытался донести до окружающих людей.  
  
\- Привет, – посетительница устало рухнула на свободный стул у двери и положила ногу на ногу таким соблазнительным движением, что на пару секунд Азирафель забыл, как дышать. И почти сразу слегка устыдился. Устыдился по старой привычке и очень зря: он еще в прошлом году получил разрешение внимательно рассматривать Кроули когда угодно и поступать с Кроули по своему усмотрению. Но пока Азирафелю действовать не хотелось. Ему хотелось просто наблюдать.  
  
Кроули стянула темные очки с носа, привычным жестом положила их в карман пиджака и встретилась с Азирафелем взглядом своих желтых глаз. На ее лице появилась улыбка, обещавшая хороший вечер впереди.  
  
\- Почему ты так выглядишь? – спросил Азирафель, наконец-то заставив себя сфокусироваться на лице Кроули: чуть ранее его взгляд блуждал между ногами Кроули и воротом водолазки.  
  
\- Почему бы и нет, – Кроули слегка тряхнула головой.  
  
Рыжие пружинки волос снова захватили внимание Азирафеля, и он с трудом собрался с мыслями.  
  
\- И все же…  
  
\- Потом расскажу, – рассмеялась Кроули. Смеялась она немного натужно. – Не переживай, ангел, – добавила она, продолжая улыбаться. – Никто меня не беспокоил. Пришлось немного поиграть с внешностью для одного мелкого личного дела, а потом я подумала, что можно прийти к тебе и так. Я могу превратиться обратно, если хочешь, дай мне минутку…  
  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Азирафель.  
  
Это «нет» прозвучало настолько поспешно и в голосе Азирафеля слышалось столько странного для него самого отчаяния, что губы Кроули растянулись в еще более широкой улыбке. Она радовалась произведенному впечатлению. Вечер однозначно обещал много интересного. 

Азирафель проснулся рано. Он редко спал, предпочитая тратить темное и тихое время суток на книги, но этой ночью на него нашло вдохновение. Все-таки есть что-то правильное в том, чтобы после пары-тройки обыкновенных и приятных человеческих дел сделать еще одно обыкновенное, хотя и несколько менее приятное (по мнению Азирафеля) человеческое дело – расслабиться, провалившись в пустоту.  
  
Азирафель бросил прищуренный взгляд на настенные часы и вновь закрыл глаза, не желая расставаться с послевкусием от хорошо проведенного времени. Лежа рядом с Кроули, по-прежнему крепко спавшей, он начал проигрывать в голове события предыдущего вечера.  
  
Сначала он и Кроули сидели на первом этаже магазина, пили и разговаривали о разных вещах, из которых состояла их нынешняя жизнь: книги, рестораны, театр, концерты, выставки, кинофильмы и телесериалы, последние городские новости, – словом, почти о том же самом, что и раньше, до Апокалипсиса. Только Рай и Ад они больше не вспоминали. Жаль, Кроули так и не проболталась, почему ей пришлось сменить облик. Азирафель один раз попробовал аккуратно вывести разговор на эту тему, но она отмахнулась и обещала все рассказать как-нибудь потом. «Как-нибудь потом» могло значить что угодно – завтра, послезавтра, через двести лет или никогда. Азирафель не стал настаивать.  
  
Зато он весь вечер любовался Кроули и размышлял где-то на границе сознания, каково это – ненадолго чуточку измениться. Спрашивать Азирафелю было неловко, хотя Кроули наверняка с удовольствием поделилась бы опытом. Демон чувствовал себя хорошо в любом виде и никогда не боялся экспериментов.  
  
Конечно, после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса Азирафелю пришлось некоторое время отыгрывать роль Кроули, но над ними обоими нависала огромная опасность и он не мог точно сказать, понравилось ему или нет. Тогда он думал только о том, как бы точнее изобразить Кроули, чтобы никто из их врагов не обнаружил подмены. А поэкспериментировать сейчас… Что ж, сейчас Азирафелю, наверное, мешала его нерешительность. Он так и не нашел в себе сил задать Кроули интересующие его вопросы и вместо них с энтузиазмом рассказал, как заполучил несколько старых книг по симпатичной цене. Кроули выслушала его рассказ с весьма довольным видом: вряд ли ее интересовали книги, зато она не раз признавалась, что ей нравится наблюдать за увлеченным Азирафелем.  
  
Потом они поднялись в спальню на втором этаже.  
  
Спустя какое-то время Кроули уснула, и Азирафель последовал ее примеру. А теперь наступил новый день. Азирафель чувствовал себя вполне отдохнувшим, счастливым и полностью готовым к обычным делам: завтрак и работа. Ему предстояло как следует изучить еще две полученные накануне книги.  
  
Азирафель открыл глаза и сел на кровати. Кроули так и спала, наполовину скинув с себя одеяло, и движения Азирафеля заставили ее поморщиться. В отличие от Азирафеля, она спала каждую ночь и даже видела сны, которые иногда пересказывала. Сейчас же, судя по ее спокойному дыханию, никакие сны ее не тревожили, возможно, ее сознание тоже отдыхало в уютной темной пустоте. Взгляд Азирафеля скользил по спутавшимся волосам, светлой гладкой коже, на которой виднелись довольно четкие веснушки, выпирающим тонким косточкам… Все-таки Кроули сделала ему чудесный подарок, когда пришла в магазин в таком виде. Азирафель вспомнил, как несколько часов назад перебирал длинные рыжие пряди пальцами и чувствовал себя… почти в Раю. Почти потому, что в Раю ему бы точно не разрешили заниматься такими вещами с демоном. Да и вообще ни с кем.  
  
Кроули пошевелилась во сне, пробормотала что-то на древнем языке, давно забытым человечеством, и тоже открыла глаза. Они были целиком золотыми – они часто бывали такими по утрам, потому что Кроули расслаблялась и прекращала держать над ними контроль.  
  
Азирафель встретился с ней взглядом:  
  
\- Доброе утро, милая.  
  
\- Доброе утро, ангел, – хрипловатый после сна голос Кроули звучал немного непривычно.  
  
Азирафель подвинулся поближе и обнял Кроули. От ее кожи пахло сладковатыми духами, совершенно не похожими на ее обычный одеколон. Кроули несколько минут тихо лежала, а потом протянула руку с очень красными ногтями к голове Азирафеля и начала аккуратно водить пальцем по его уху:  
  
\- Надеюсь, ангел, тебе было так же хорошо и весело, как и мне.  
  
Азирафель в ответ ухмыльнулся.  
  
Через полчаса они наконец-то выбрались из постели. Азирафель недолго еще любовался Леди Кроули: из ванной его демон вышел в обычном облике – худющий мужчина с короткими волосами, хотя водолазка остался той же самой, да и штаны, в общем-то, только слегка изменились, чтобы лучше сидеть на фигуре. Азирафель с трудом скрыл разочарование. Он, конечно, мог попросить Кроули вернуться обратно, и Кроули точно бы ему не отказал. Но Азирафель опять засмущался. Все-таки его желания – это его желания, а желания Кроули – это желания Кроули. Если Кроули надоело изображать женщину, то Азирафель – последнее существо на Земле, которое будет его уговаривать.  
  
Вскоре они сидели на кухне за круглым столом. Азирафель медленно ел яичницу с беконом, Кроули так же медленно пил черный-пречерный кофе из кофеварки и смотрел, как ест Азирафель – по старой доброй традиции.  
  
Расправившись с яичницей, Азирафель потянулся за своей чашкой чая и булочкой.  
  
Замечательный вечер и замечательная ночь превратились в замечательное утро. Кухню заливало солнце, за окном слышался шум большого города, старенькое радио в углу передавало последние новости (в мире людей не происходило ничего, достойного внимания). Не хотелось разрушать такую спокойную атмосферу, но Азирафель чувствовал, что ему все-таки нужно спросить о делах Кроули. Что-то настораживающее было в его вчерашнем поведении.  
  
\- Кроули, – нерешительно начал Азирафель.  
  
\- М? – Кроули вышел из транса, в который погрузился за завтраком.  
  
\- Прости меня за мое любопытство… Но что вчера произошло?  
  
\- Тебе все-таки не понравилось? – Кроули напрягся.  
  
Азирафель не мог понять, шутит он или действительно решил, будто сделал что-то не то, хотя ему уже несколько раз говорили об обратном. Они официально состояли в отношениях, или, как говорили современные люди, встречались, чуть меньше года, и Кроули до сих пор привыкал к тому, что его любят, ценят и принимают таким, какой он есть. Азирафель поспешно сказал:  
  
\- Нет-нет, мне очень понравилось. Я бы повторил, – он зачем-то поправил галстук-бабочку, и так сидевший идеально: в обсуждении их личной жизни по-прежнему оставалось нечто чудесно волнительное. Возможно, дело было в чувстве новизны, возможно – в свободе.  
  
Напряженное выражение на лице Кроули тут же исчезло:  
  
\- Когда захочешь, ангел.  
  
Азирафель чуть не забыл, почему вообще завел этот разговор: голос Кроули прозвучал слишком многообещающе. Сделав большой глоток чая, Азирафель привел мысли в порядок и продолжил:  
  
\- Милый, я говорю о немного другом. Ты вчера будто бы был немного расстроен. Не пойми меня неправильно, но ты сам говорил, что сменил облик для какого-то дела. Так что вчера произошло? Что за дело? Оно тебя расстроило?  
  
Кроули явно колебался: стоит или не стоит рассказывать? Азирафель ждал, надеясь, что выглядит, как существо, которому можно довериться: в конце концов, он ангел и помощь в решении чужих проблем входит в его профессиональные обязанности. К счастью, Кроули пришел к выводу, что своими мыслями стоит поделиться. Он покачал головой, улыбнулся – на этот раз его улыбка была не соблазняющей и веселой, а виноватой, и сказал:  
  
\- Ничего особенного не произошло. Я вчера ходил в один клуб – напоминал о себе.  
  
\- И ты пришел как Леди Кроули?  
  
\- Так меня там знают, – Кроули пожал плечами и тут же спохватился. – Ангел, если бы я знал, я бы намного раньше соблазнил тебя вот так.  
  
\- И что случилось?  
  
\- Я уладил дела и остался в клубе. Давно к ним не заходил. Пил жутчайшее разбавленное вино, рассматривал людей, они рассматривали меня, – Азирафель почувствовал легкую ревность, и, видимо, она отразилась на его лице, потому что Кроули хихикнул. – Никто ко мне не подошел. Видимо, ты наложил на меня одно из тех охранных чудес, которыми опутан твой магазин. Я собрался уходить, мне как раз пришла в голову замечательная идея сделать тебе сюрприз. И вдруг увидел демона.  
  
Теперь напрягся Азирафель:  
  
\- Какого демона? Он приходил за тобой? Милый, тебе однозначно следовало сказать мне раньше.  
  
\- Не-е-е, – протянул Кроули, махнув пустой чашкой, – он меня не заметил. Он кто-то из мелкий сотрудников, не помню его имени. Может, моя замена, что нехорошо, – его тон стал неодобрительным. – Он пытался соблазнить человека и делал это ужасно непрофессионально.  
  
Кроули поднялся из-за стола, подошел к кухонному столу с кофеваркой и налил себе еще одну чашку кофе – видимо, чтобы залить горькой жидкостью свое неодобрение дилетантских действий.  
  
\- И что произошло потом? Демон соблазнил того человека?  
  
\- Как ни странно, да, – Кроули отхлебнул кофе, так и оставшись стоять около кофеварки.  
  
\- Жаль, – сказал Азирафель и тут же встретился с укоризненным взглядом Кроули. – Милый, я же ангел, – добавил он.  
  
Кроули посмотрел на него так, словно хотел сказать: «Ну давай, попробуй обмануть меня своими манерами, ангел, я же знаю, как ты любишь поступать с неугодными людьми». Но вместо старой подколки он только вздохнул:  
  
\- И тут я понял, что скучаю по работе. Ты не скучаешь?  
  
\- По Раю? Сложно сказать, – пожал плечами Азирафель.  
  
С одной стороны, он потерял семью. Не самую приятную семью, семью, с которой он общался довольно редко, просто знал, что они рядом и в случае чего могут появиться в любой момент и наказать за плохое поведение. Но ощущение принадлежности имело для Азирафеля большое значение, поэтому он до сих пор чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. С другой стороны, потеряв старую семью, он обрел новую – куда меньшую по составу, зато куда более любящую и понимающую. И в этой новой семье, состоящей из одного-единственного Кроули, он учился жить по-новому, подобно тому, как сам Кроули учился принимать любовь.  
  
\- Нет-нет, не по этим бюрократам. По деятельности.  
  
И тут Азирафель понял, что произошло. И расстроился, потому что его проблемы сильно отличались от проблем Кроули. Сам он все долгие годы жизни на Земле вел тихий образ жизни: жил рядом со смертными, наблюдал за ними, выполнял задания от Рая и посвящал свободное время своему главному увлечению – книгам. Он особенно любил моменты затишья в работе, ведь тогда он мог уделять книгам больше внимания. Он читал их, коллекционировал, общался с людьми, разделявшими его интересы, – последние несколько столетий он делал это в собственном магазине. После разрыва с Раем Азирафель просто стал полноценным букинистом и был вполне доволен этой ролью. Время от времени он творил для смертных маленькие чудеса, но в общем-то мог с легкостью обойтись и без них. Ему просто нравилось разминать пальцы и помогать понравившимся людям.  
  
Кроули же… Кроули всегда горел ярко и любил действовать, несмотря на имидж наслаждающегося жизнью лентяя. Какое-то прикрытие в мире людей у него было, но, насколько Азирафель знал, оно тоже имело непосредственное отношение к его работе. Сейчас связь с работой потерялась, и Кроули остался не у дел. Несомненно, он радовался тому, что Ад перестал наводить на него ужас и угрожать ему страшными наказаниями за малейшие проступки. Только вот Азирафель начал понимать, что, хотя их отношения за последние месяцы вышли на новый уровень, Кроули нужно было еще кое-что. Что-то свое. Что-то, что могло бы заставить его мозг работать, пока Азирафель занимается книгами.  
  
\- Ты не пробовал… м-м-м… – Азирафель чувствовал себя странно, делая такое предложение: как он сам заметил чуть ранее, он был ангелом, – искать задания самостоятельно? Я не то чтобы одобряю… То есть я не могу одобрить…  
  
\- Это не то, – перебил его Кроули, снова садясь за стол. – Работа на кого-то, как ни странно, позволяла мне лучше развернуться. И было перед кем похвастаться. И придумывать все самому постоянно тяжеловато. Даже мне.  
  
\- Тогда человеческая работа? – задумчиво произнес Азирафель. – Многие профессии предполагают работу с клиентами и негативное к ним отношение. Если тебе хочется именно расстроенных людей, конечно.  
  
\- Я не знаю, чего мне хочется, – буркнул Кроули. – Хотя нет, – вдруг встрепенулся он. – Хочется встряски. Немного разнообразия, – тут на его лице появилось испуганное выражение. – Ангел, я ни в коем случае не хочу сказать, что мне с тобой плохо или…  
  
\- Мы могли бы куда-нибудь поехать, – Азирафель начал перекладывать грязные тарелки и чашки со стола в посудомойку: Кроули недавно купил для кухни над магазином кое-какие приборы, судя по рекламе, значительно облегчавшие ведение домашнего хозяйства. Приводить все в порядок щелчком пальцев Азирафель не хотел: ему нравилось делать некоторые бытовые дела по-человечески. К счастью, Кроули позаботился о дизайне, и снаружи новые приборы не выглядели чересчур современно. – Другая страна. Другая еда. Какие-нибудь вечеринки. Можно потанцевать. Я давно не танцевал.  
  
\- Да, вечеринки, – протянул Кроули. – Почему бы и нет? Люблю смотреть, как ты танцуешь.  
  
\- А все же не хочешь подумать о работе? – рискнул еще раз предложить Азирафель: поездка куда-нибудь закончится куда раньше, чем потенциальная работа, если она, конечно, понравится Кроули.  
  
Кроули пожал плечами. Идея с работой у людей его не сильно занимала, однако Азирафель считал, что все-таки надо дать ей шанс.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Азирафель совершает одну маленькую ошибку.

После завтрака Кроули спустился в магазин, устроился на диване, стоявшем рядом с рабочим столом Азирафеля, и положил ноутбук себе на колени. Сначала он смотрел вакансии в Интернете, но ни одна его не заинтересовала. Восьмичасовая офисная работа Кроули однозначно не устраивала: тамошние сотрудники и так отлично умели сплетничать, интриговать, ябедничать и ссориться друг с другом, а перекладывание бумажек с одной стороны стола на другую и заполнение однообразных форм казались Кроули слишком скучными делами. К тому же Азирафель мог поделиться с ним точно такими же документами, связанными с магазином, в любое время суток. В школу, университет или другое учебное заведение Кроули тоже не хотел идти: ему хватило воспитания псевдо-Антихриста на ближайшие двести лет. Компании, где нужно было что-то конструировать, наводили Кроули на болезненные воспоминания о прошлом. И он боялся создать что-то не то – что-то слишком продвинутое для мира людей. Порой так трудно удержать себя.  
  
\- Ты придумываешь оправдания, – заметил Азирафель, когда Кроули сказал «нет» очередной вакансии: он отказывался работать в зоопарке, потому что странно себя чувствовал рядом с настоящими змеями.  
  
\- Нет конечно! – воскликнул Кроули. – О, нужен бармен в клуб. В тот, где я был вчера. В клубах всегда происходит много интересного. И разбавленный алкоголь вызывает у людей не самые приятные эмоции.  
  
\- Ночная работа? – спросил Азирафель.  
  
\- Ага. Не пойдет, – и Кроули щелкнул клавишей ноутбука.  
  
Так ничего и не подобрав, Кроули начал смотреть билеты на самолет, и Азирафель, до того сидевший за столом, перебрался к нему на диван. Планировать поездку вместе было очень приятно, и они набросали пару маршрутов, со смехом вспомнив несколько деталей из их прошлых путешествий по Европе и Азии. Но окончательно что-то выбрать не вышло: Азирафель должен был наконец-то открыть магазин, так как ждал клиента, которому требовалась помощь с заказом из-за рубежа. Кроули же решил прокатиться до своей квартиры, куда он не заглядывал несколько дней. Его беспокоила судьба растений, хотя он старался делать вид, что ему на них наплевать.  
  
Дождавшись, пока Бентли скроется за углом, Азирафель оставил входную дверь незапертой и вернулся к доставленным накануне книгам. Как обычно, в начале рабочего дня он надеялся, что до закрытия в магазин не придет ни один случайный человек, заинтересованный в товаре на полках.  
  
Кроули миллион раз предлагал сделать дверь незаметной, но Азирафель считал, что это неспортивно.  
  
К сожалению, через несколько минут Азирафелю пришлось закрыть книгу и выйти в торговый зал. Первой в этот день к нему пришла девушка – одна из постоянных посетительниц, но, к сожалению, не из тех, чьему присутствию Азирафель радовался. Посетительница вызывала у него слишком много вопросов, и сейчас, встретившись с ней взглядом, Азирафель постарался скрыть свое беспокойство и приветливо поздоровался. Ответа не последовало.  
  
Девушке было немногим больше двадцати, и она производила не самое лучшее впечатлением одним только внешним видом. Она всегда выглядела неопрятно. Ее желтоватые волосы были стянуты в небрежный хвост, из которого выбивались отдельные пряди. Из-за размазанных темных теней вокруг глаз и яркой красной помады, частично стершейся, казалось, будто на ее лице только и есть, что глаза и губы. А одежда… Посетительница всегда носила грубые армейские ботинки, темные безразмерные кофты и дырявые джинсы. Не самый подходящий наряд для молодой девушки, в общем-то довольно симпатичной по человеческим меркам.  
  
Но внешний вид посетительницы не столько смущал Азирафеля, сколько добавлял странности к ее поведению.  
  
Во-первых, девушка подозрительно часто появлялась в магазине в последнее время, и Азирафель никак не мог понять, зачем она это делает. Она заходила накануне утром и пару дней назад перед закрытием. Она бродила между шкафами в прошлый четверг. А в первый раз Азирафель увидел ее три недели назад, и еще тогда она привлекла его внимание: уж слишком необычно она себя вела. Она брала книги с полок, листала их дольше, чем обычные посетители, и ставила обратно с явным сожалением на лице. То же самое она делала и в другие свои визиты. И за все время девушка не пыталась ничего купить. Она только смотрела и словно что-то искала. Неоднократно Азирафель подходил к девушке и пытался выяснить, какая книга ей нужна, а девушка лишь бормотала в ответ извинения за беспокойство и сразу уходила из магазина.  
  
Во-вторых, она всегда выглядела грустной и потерянной. Она явно нуждалась в помощи, но за прошедшие недели Азирафель даже имя ее не смог узнать. При попытках с ней познакомиться и завести вежливую беседу она тоже сразу уходила. Азирафель уже подумывал обсудить девушку с Кроули. Пусть в область интересов Кроули помощь смертным не входила, зато он куда лучше понимал молодежные увлечения и всегда мог подбросить пару-тройку идей, чтобы завести знакомство. Как назло, девушка никогда не бывала в магазине, когда там был демон, в другое же время Азирафель о ней просто забывал.  
  
И вот сегодня она снова появилась и начала листать книжки, а Кроули уехал на квартиру.  
  
Азирафель сел за стол, на котором стояла касса (с этого места открывался обзор на часть торгового зала), и продолжил изучать свою книгу, время от времени поглядывая на девушку. Обычно Азирафель не вытаскивал очень дорогие вещи на всеобщее обозрение, но его разбирал азарт. К тому же девушка не заинтересовалась тем, что лежало перед Азирафелем на столе, она уткнулась в сборник рецептов, снятый с полки, и, судя по всему, не желала с ним расставаться в ближайшее время. Так что вскоре Азирафель почти целиком погрузился в чтение текста и рассматривание иллюстраций. На его счастье, кроме девушки в магазин пока никто не пришел.  
  
А полученная им вчера книга стоила того, чтобы ознакомиться с ней поближе как можно быстрее.  
  
Она была старой, очень старой (шесть сотен лет, не меньше), но выглядела так, словно ее закончили делать месяц назад: темная обложка в идеальном состоянии, страницы почти не пострадали от времени и пальцев читателей. Рукописный текст сопровождали кривоватые рисунки сложных и простых символов, цветов, деревьев, примитивных химических приборов, котлов, чудовищ и обычных зверей (последние не всегда узнавались без подписи), людей... Такие рисунки появились в книге не случайно: текст во всех подробностях рассказывал, как вызвать к себе домой какое-нибудь страшилище, как наслать неурожай на поле соседа или как выйти замуж за самого богатого человека в городе, перед этим особо извращенным способом избавившись от его старой семьи.  
  
Эту книгу Азирафелю прислал вместе с другим заказом один из приятелей-букинистов, зная, как Азирафель любит необычную литературу. А к самому приятелю книга попала случайно: ее нашли, разбирая пустой старый дом в европейской деревеньке, и он аккуратно выманил ее у владельцев участка. Однако оставить книгу себе приятель Азирафеля не захотел. Его не интересовал новодел, пусть и хорошо имитирующий старое искусство, да и особо теплых эмоций к магическим рецептам он никогда не испытывал, поэтому книга после небольшого спора о цене поехала к Азирафелю. И хорошо, что к нему, а не к какому-нибудь любопытному смертному. Вытащив книгу из коробки, Азирафель сразу почувствовал магию и отмел все мысли о новоделе. Все было куда проще: колдовство бывшей владелицы защищало страницы от повреждений на протяжении сотен лет. И ладно бы, если бы речь шла только о защите. Чары, наложенные на книгу, оказались до того сильными, что позволили бы колдовать любому смертному, даже абсолютно лишенному магических способностей и воображения. Стоило лишь скопировать со страницы какой-нибудь символ и произнести сопровождающее его латинское заклинание или сварить какое-нибудь зелье по рецепту, и мир вокруг начинал меняться.  
  
Азирафель накануне вечером упомянул об этой книге Кроули, но Кроули, как и приятель-букинист, тоже не проявила любопытства, хотя и по другой причине. Она испытывала к человеческой магии некоторое пренебрежение, за исключением заклятий, которые могли бы помочь в работе. Подобные заклятья в стандартной книге средневековой ведьмы обычно не водились. А для соблазнения самого богатого человека в городе ни Кроули, ни Азирафелю не требовалось произносить специальные слова и варить дурно пахнущее зелье, чудесный щелчок пальцев решал вопрос намного быстрее. Не то чтобы Азирафелю хоть раз требовалось соблазнять богача или еще кого-нибудь…  
  
Впрочем, кое-что полезное для Кроули в книге все-таки нашлось бы, пожелай она вчера с ней ознакомиться. Азирафель обнаружил несколько опасных фокусов с реальностью, которые Кроули точно понравились бы, и подумал о том, стоит ли о них рассказать. К определенному выводу он так и не пришел, потому что долистал до последних страниц и почувствовал себя неуютно: на страницах в подробностях описывалось, как вызвать демона. Конкретных имен автор, к счастью, не называл, однако Азирафель не сомневался, что ритуал работает и какой-нибудь демон точно появится.  
  
Все-таки эта книга – довольно опасная вещь. Азирафель закрыл ее и уже хотел отнести туда, где хранились самые ценные сокровища его коллекции, когда в магазине появился второй нежелательный посетитель, куда более опасный, чем грустная девушка: он заходил вчера, вертел в руках пару книг и копался в своем бумажнике. Сегодня же он постоял некоторое время около одного из шкафов, а потом подошел к Азирафелю.  
  
\- Добрый день, я бы хотел купить «Процесс» Кафки.  
  
Азирафель окинул недовольным взглядом немолодого мужчину, чуть полноватого и прилично одетого. Он отлично понял, о каком издании идет речь, и расставаться с ним по-хорошему не собирался.  
  
\- Я видел «Процесс» вчера вон там, – покупатель указал на шкаф, около которого он только что стоял. – Сейчас книги нет. Вы ее продали? – спросил он таким тоном, каким обычно обвиняют в тяжком преступлении.  
  
Вчера вечером «Процесс» совершенно точно стоял в том самом шкафу.  
  
Азирафель задумался на несколько секунд, но отнюдь не о продажах.  
  
В магазине творились удивительные вещи: некоторые книги меняли свое расположение, словно чувствовали, что кто-то положил на них глаз, хочет снять их с уютной полки и унести в страшное незнакомое место. Азирафель был абсолютно уверен, что его случайные чудеса тут ни при чем, иначе такое бы начало происходить двести лет назад и он не лишился бы ни одного экземпляра коллекции. Убегать от покупателей книги стали совсем недавно – после Апокалипсиса, и делали это нечасто. У Азирафеля появлялись кое-какие подозрения насчет того, кто хулиганил, и он периодически задавал подозреваемому вопросы. Кроули в ответ все отрицал, загадочно улыбаясь.  
  
«Да разве стал бы я вмешиваться в твои дела?» – добавлял он и предлагал подумать об Адаме, восстановившем магазин из пепла. Вот Адам вполне мог!  
  
\- Если ее там нет, значит, и не было никогда, – холодно отозвался Азирафель на вопрос покупателя. Он мог бы ответить коротко и ясно: «Продал», но обвинительный тон его задел. – Всем свойственно ошибаться. Я со своей стороны могу вас заверить, что ничего подобного вчера не продавал.  
  
Покупателю бы теперь взять и уйти, однако он принадлежал к тому типу людей, для которых доказательство собственной правоты – дело принципа. Его лицо покраснело, глаза вылезли из орбит, казалось, еще немного, и из ушей и ноздрей повалит пар.  
  
\- Вы называете меня вруном? Или хотите сказать, что мое зрение меня обманывает? – и Азирафелю пришлось минут десять выслушивать такие потоки ругательств, каких он не слышал уже очень давно. Сам он ни слова не успевал вставить. К счастью, покупатель высказал все свои претензии и покинул магазин, хлопнув входной дверью. В конце гневной речи он пообещал куда-то пожаловаться – Азирафель не расслышал, куда именно.  
  
Когда в магазине снова стало тихо, грустная девушка оторвалась от старого учебника латинского языка – зачем он ей только понадобился – и с удивлением посмотрела на Азирафеля. Азирафель смутился и ответил извиняющейся улыбкой. Потом, поправив бабочку, он пошел к шкафу, где раньше стоял Кафка.  
  
Книги действительно не было на месте, зато Азирафель обнаружил легкий след демонического чуда – в первый раз за почти год. Что ж. С одной стороны, Кроули поступил неправильно, зачаровав шкафы, с другой, он, возможно, помог спасти книгу (и не одну). Решив, что правильнее будет попросить Кроули убрать чары, Азирафель отправился на поиски Кафки. «Процесс» нашелся в темном углу магазина, рядом с кучей старых любовных романов.  
  
Тут дверь снова открылась, и рабочий день окончательно вступил в свои права.  
  
У Азирафеля попытались купить еще несколько книг – к счастью, опять безрезультатно. Он применял все чудеса красноречия, лишь бы убедить людей в том, что им не нужен его товар. «Ну зачем вам такая старая книга? В торговом центре можно найти новое издание, дополненное и исправленное. Я на прошлой неделе сам его видел.» Или: «Ох, оно очень дорогое и может легко развалиться на части. Посмотрите, как плохо выглядит переплет. Вы только деньги потеряете». Или: «Я не уверен, что такой подарок понравится вашему ребенку, все-таки нынешние дети больше интересуются компьютерными играми. Да-да, мне тоже жаль, что так происходит, времена нынче не самые лучшие». Или: «Никогда не слышал о таком авторе. Абсолютно уверен, что у нас нет его книг». Говоря последнюю фразу, Азирафель аккуратно прикрывал спиной шкаф, где стояли книги того самого автора.  
  
«Консультацией» покупателей дела не ограничивались.  
  
Молодой парень, проходивший мимо и зачем-то заглянувший в магазин, рассказал Азирафелю, как боится делать предложение своей любимой. Его голос при этом немного дрожал. Азирафель с удовольствием послушал историю знакомства с самой прекрасной девушкой на свете, посочувствовал несчастному молодому человеку и сотворил для него маленькое чудо. Немного уверенности еще никому не вредило.  
  
Азирафель также успокоил женщину, поссорившуюся с подругой, и поддержал девочку, которая искала убежавшую собаку и расклеивала по округе объявления. Азирафель сомневался, что женщине стоило мириться с подругой, судя по всему, подруга действительно вела себя не самым достойным образом, но здесь он ничего не решал. А собака ждала свою маленькую хозяйку прямо на пороге магазина.  
  
Наконец, Азирафель пообщался с двумя знакомыми. Одним из них был преподаватель университета, желавший обсудить свою новую статью о средневековых поэмах. Вторым – очень бойкая старушка из соседнего дома. Когда ей становилось скучно и одиноко, она приходила к Азирафелю посплетничать, обсудить недавно прочитанные книги и, если часы показывали подходящее время, а клиентов не было, выпить чаю. В этот день устроить чаепитие не вышло: магазин будто бы магнитом притягивал к себе серьезно настроенных покупателей.  
  
К вечеру Азирафель окончательно вымотался и решил закрыться пораньше. Проходя по торговому залу с проверкой, он машинально посмотрел на стол с кассой. Неприятная мысль всколыхнулась в его голове. Он ведь утром сидел за этим столом и собирался что-то сделать, пока его не отвлекли, только что? И вдруг он вспомнил: конечно же, старый сборник заклинаний, очень опасный сборник заклинаний. Он листал его здесь и решил убрать подальше ото всех, может быть, даже от Кроули. Азирафель опять посмотрел на стол и похолодел: магическая книга пропала.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Азирафель и Кроули играют в детективов.

Спустя несколько минут Азирафель попытался вернуть себе спокойствие. Не стоит сразу думать о краже. Вдруг книга всего лишь почувствовала (если о книге можно так сказать) чудо, оставленное Кроули, и, как и «Процесс», куда-то перенеслась? А вдруг ей даже чудеса были не нужны для подобных фокусов, вдруг она исчезла по собственному желанию? А что если она решила убежать и переместилась из магазина куда-нибудь еще? Вдруг она разыскала потомков своей хозяйки? Азирафель редко сталкивался с магическими книгами, а такую сильную видел в первый раз. Но тут он покачал головой: паника доводит до выдумывания совсем неправдоподобных историй. Либо книга действительно затерялась где-то в магазине из-за неправильно сработавшего чуда Кроули, либо ее украли. Азирафель привык надеяться на лучшее, поэтому отправился на новые поиски.  
  
За полчаса он проверил все – от зала магазина до крохотной кладовки на втором этаже. Он искал в необычных местах, например, он заглянул за занавеску в ванной и в ту часть платяного шкафа в спальне, которая принадлежала Кроули. За занавеской нашлась только грустная резиновая уточка, лежащая на боку, из шкафа же начала выползать тьма, очертания которой подозрительно напоминали рукава рубашек. Неловко пошарив между вешалок и на полках, Азирафель поспешил захлопнуть дверцу: рукава несколько раз пытались схватить его и утащить в свое царство черных вещей.  
  
В конце концов он спустился в магазин, встал под стеклянным куполом и щелкнул пальцами, полагаясь на ангельское чудо как на последнее средство.  
  
К сожалению, чудо тоже не помогло найти книгу, и Азирафель устало прислонился к белой колонне. Все-таки украли. Что теперь делать? Он мог бы снова немного попаниковать, но ему не нравилось этим заниматься, к тому же полезнее было подумать, где искать книгу теперь и что вор уже успел с ней натворить. Не стоит ли заявить в полицию? Только как им искать похитителя, если к Азирафелю почти каждый день заходит множество людей, чьих имен он не знает, а камер наблюдения нет? Азирафель вообще не помнил, когда у него воровали книги в последний раз (и воровали ли вообще), и не представлял, что ему когда-нибудь понадобится камера.  
  
В это время в магазин вернулся Кроули. Он выглядел так же, как и утром – никаких сюрпризов с внешностью – и держал в руке розовую картонную коробку, перевязанную красной ленточкой. Кроули взял ее из кофейни неподалеку, и внутри, конечно, лежали пирожные. В другое время Азирафель бы очень обрадовался, поставил бы чайник и, чувствуя на себе счастливый взгляд Кроули, принялся бы гадать, что именно Кроули принес на этот раз. Но сейчас Азирафелю было не до пирожных и вообще не до еды.  
  
Впрочем, ему стало чуть легче. Он больше не был с неприятностями один на один.  
  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Кроули, видя, что его подарок не вызвал реакцию, на которую он наверняка надеялся.  
  
\- Ох милый, я, кажется, совершил большую ошибку, – пробормотал Азирафель и принялся рассказывать про книгу.  
  
С каждой новой фразой Азирафеля лицо Кроули все сильнее вытягивалось от удивления, а его длинные тонкие пальцы все крепче сжимали ленточку коробки.  
  
\- И я теперь не представляю, где ее искать, – с грустью закончил историю Азирафель и с надеждой посмотрел на Кроули, надеясь, что его демон что-нибудь придумает.  
  
Кроули подошел к столу с кассой, протянул над ним ладонь с растопыренными пальцами и застыл. Выглядел он при этом немного странно, может быть, даже комично, потому что его губы были плотно сомкнуты, вся его поза выражала серьезность, а его левая рука по-прежнему сжимала ленточку от веселенькой розовой коробки. Через несколько секунд Кроули пошевелился и повернулся к Азирафелю:  
  
\- Ее вынесли. Я чувствую ее след, он тянется к выходу. Ты не чувствуешь?  
  
\- Я ее чувствовал только тогда, когда держал в руках. Сейчас ничего, – вздохнул Азирафель.  
  
\- Знает, с кем нужно иметь дело. Хитрая штуковина, – с одобрением заметил Кроули. – С характером. И действительно сильная. Надо ее вернуть, – он посмотрел в сторону двери. – Теперь я очень хочу ее почитать.  
  
Они покинули магазин, оставив розовую коробочку рядом с кассой. Азирафель запер дверь, Кроули уверенно указал направо, и они быстро пошли по улице, уже освещенной фонарями и витринами магазинов. Они шли и шли, сворачивая то в одну сторону, то в другую, пересекая дороги в не всегда разрешенных местах и ловко огибая прохожих (впрочем, чаще всего прохожие огибали их). Кроули настолько захватил охотничий азарт, что в какой-то момент Азирафель перестал за ним поспевать и, запыхавшись, вспомнил о Бентли, оставленной около книжного. На машине гораздо удобнее кого-то преследовать. Почему они не поехали на ней? Но на этот вопрос Азирафель тут же мысленно ответил сам себе: Кроули, очевидно, знал, что книга находится не очень далеко, и решил прогуляться.  
  
Заметив наконец, что Азирафель отстает, Кроули остановился. Он подождал, пока его догонят, и поинтересовался:  
  
\- Что мы будем делать, когда найдем похитителя? И как мы его накажем?  
  
Теперь они шли как обычно – не спеша и рядом друг с другом.  
  
\- Что ж, – Азирафель об этом не думал. Ему казалось, что главное – узнать, кто именно украл книгу, а потом дело решится само собой к взаимному удовлетворению всех сторон. И хотя речь шла о его имуществе (и не самом дешевом), Азирафель все равно не торопился придумывать громкие обвинения, а уж тем более планировать наказание. – Сначала вежливо попросим вернуть книгу. Вдруг тот человек взял ее по недоразумению и рад бы отдать обратно, но не знает, как.  
  
\- Это все равно кража.  
  
\- Строго говоря, да, только мы ему об этом не скажем. Мы не знаем, почему он так поступил. Возможно, тяга к знаниям…  
  
\- Он стащил книгу магии, – Кроули фыркнул. – Решил поиграть в Хогвартс. Или отчаялся купить у тебя хоть что-то и пошел на крайние меры.  
  
Азирафель очень кстати вспомнил про случайно найденное на полке чудо:  
  
\- Можно подумать, только я виноват в том, что мои книги сложно приобрести. Милый, я бы хотел знать, почему некоторые товары в магазине бегают от покупа…  
  
Кроули резко остановился.  
  
\- Нам сюда.  
  
Азирафель тяжело вздохнул. Они подошли к высокому зданию, первый этаж которого занимала американская сетевая кофейня. Через панорамное окно было хорошо видно зал, полный людей. Люди сидели за столиками, люди стояли в очереди в кассу, люди толпились около стойки бариста, дожидаясь своих заказов. Азирафель заходил в такие заведения только в самом крайнем случае и почти никогда ничего в них не заказывал. Еда там оставляла желать лучшего, другие посетители часто вели себя чересчур шумно и мешали разговаривать, а туалетные комнаты иногда не выдерживали никакой критики. Если уж встречаться с кем-то за кофе и пирожными, то в тихих маленьких кофейнях на тихих улочках. Кофейня, откуда Кроули принес розовую коробку, была именно таким местом. Но пропажа магической книги – несомненно и есть крайний случай, поэтому у Азирафеля не было ни единого шанса пройти мимо.  
  
Кроули уже стоял около входа и широко улыбался, словно читая его мысли:  
  
\- Что ж, ангел, мы сегодня едим тут, – и он открыл дверь.  
  
На пару секунд Азирафель отвлекся на созерцание Кроули сзади, потом нахмурился и последовал за ним.  
  
Несмотря на количество людей, внутри было относительно просторно и не так уж жарко. Отовсюду слышались разговоры на разных языках – кофейня находилась на очень популярной у туристов улице, и Азирафель машинально выхватил из этого шума знакомые иностранные фразы (и не узнал ничего интересного). Жужжание толпы разбавляла современная музыка, представлявшая для Азирафеля куда большую загадку, чем норвежская ругань.  
  
Кроули тем временем застыл посреди зала, высунув кончик языка. Похоже, он никак не мог определить, куда им идти дальше, а потому теперь многое зависело и от самого Азирафеля. Пусть он не чувствовал следов темной колдовской магии или хоть чего-то отдаленно их напоминавшего, зато у него были зрение и воспоминания о том, какие люди сегодня приходили к нему в магазин. Он начал внимательно смотреть по сторонам, надеясь заметить знакомое лицо. Если он сейчас кого-нибудь узнает, то этот человек почти наверняка окажется похитителем. И чем быстрее они вернут книгу, тем быстрее пойдут в более приличное заведение, чтобы немного упокоиться и поесть нормальную еду.  
  
\- Тьфу, – Кроули помотал головой, – не понимаю! – он повернулся к Азирафелю. – Книга точно где-то здесь, у кого-то из людей. Нам придется подождать. Ну не делай такое лицо! Сейчас я освобожу нам столик…  
  
Азирафель вздохнул:  
  
\- Нам нужно что-нибудь заказать, если мы хотим остаться.  
  
\- Вряд ли _нам_ обязательно так делать, – заметил Кроули. – Ты ненавидишь это место, зачем тебе ему помогать?  
  
Азирафель пожал плечами:  
  
\- Это правильно.  
  
\- Ах, ну конечно.  
  
И тогда они встали в очередь к кассе.  
  
Парочка австрийских туристов перед ними громко обсуждала свои дальнейшие планы. Через несколько часов туристы уезжали в Эдинбург. Азирафелю не особенно хотелось в Шотландию сейчас, он провел там достаточно времени в разные века и раздал достаточно благословений, и не совсем благословений. Но из-за разговора австрийцев он вспомнил, что еще утром он сидел рядом с Кроули на диване, единственной их проблемой была скука Кроули и они собирались в путешествие. А теперь, вместо того чтобы закончить с выбором маршрута и купить билеты, они стоят в очереди в забегаловке и пытаются поймать непонятно кого.  
  
Очередь двигалась медленно и окончательно замерла на мужчине перед австрийскими туристами. Он никак не мог решить, что же ему взять, и принялся советоваться по поводу каждого печенья и каждого пирога с девушкой за кассой, которую от Азирафеля скрывали спины туристов. Правда, голос девушки показался ему смутно знакомым, только откуда он его знал? Должно быть, ниоткуда. Просто девушка отвечала в той же манере, что и все хорошо обученные сотрудники сферы обслуживания – вежливо и уверенно, со знанием дела и огромным желанием помочь.  
  
Азирафель в очередной раз посмотрел по сторонам. По-прежнему никого, кого бы он видел раньше.  
  
\- Ну, что будешь, ангел? Маффин?  
  
\- Извини, что-то у меня нет аппетита, – сказал Азирафель, стараясь игнорировать улыбку на лице Кроули. – Переживаю из-за книги. Может, ты закажешь что-нибудь себе?  
  
Мужчина наконец-то сделал выбор и расплатился. Подошла очередь австрийских туристов.  
  
\- Ладно, я возьму кофе, – вздохнул Кроули. – Раз мы так старательно изображаем порядочных людей.  
  
Австрийцы разобрались с заказом куда быстрее. Кроули и Азирафель сделали два шага вперед, посмотрели на девушку за кассой и потеряли дар речи.  
  
\- Это она, – наконец пробормотал Кроули. – Пожалуй, сначала с ней поговорю я.  
  
Неряшливая прическа, размазанная косметика, чуть печальный взгляд – ну конечно, Азирафель должен был сразу догадаться.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, что будете заказывать? – натренированным голосом проговорила девушка, выдавливая дежурную улыбку и поднимая глаза от кассового аппарата. Ее взгляд сфокусировался на Кроули и Азирафеле.  
  
Улыбка исчезла. На лице девушки появилось странное выражение, очень похожее на узнавание и панику.  
  
\- Мне, пожалуйста, американо, а еще, – в голосе Кроули послышалось угрожающее шипение, – средневековую книгу, – и он щелкнул пальцами.  
  
\- К-какую книгу? – испуганно спросила девушка. – Мы продаем только еду и напитки.  
  
Такого заказа она явно не ожидала. А Кроули, судя по тому, как его рот приоткрылся и подбородок слегка задергался, не ожидал такой реакции. Если Кроули что-то срочно хотел получить от человека, он не пытался завести с ним разговор, пуская в ход свое обаяние, он просто использовал чудесное демоническое убеждение, и человек мгновенно выполнял все пожелания Кроули. Азирафель обычно осуждал этот метод, но он не мог не признавать, что метод хорошо работал и экономил массу времени в экстренных ситуациях. Поэтому сейчас, когда у Кроули ничего не получилось, Азирафель расстроился. И тоже удивился. Их чудеса – что ангельские, что демонические – обычно не подводили.  
  
Зато у него наконец-то появилась возможность пообщаться со своей постоянной посетительницей.  
  
\- Милая, – произнес Азирафель, – я видел вас сегодня в моем магазине. И сегодня же из него пропала старая книга, очень редкая и ценная. Хотя, разумеется, это просто книга и ничего больше, – поспешно уточнил он на всякий случай. – Мне неприятно об этом говорить, но я уверен, что мою книгу взяли именно вы. Я не буду заявлять в полицию, если вы сейчас же мне ее вернете.  
  
\- Я ничего у вас не брала, мистер Фелл, – сказала девушка. За то время, что Азирафель предъявлял ей свои претензии, она успела прийти в себя и, видимо, решила все отрицать. – Почему вы вообще решили, что я что-то сделала?  
  
\- Лучше верните по-хорошему, – процедил Кроули, – Эмма, – прочитал он бейджик на ее форме. – Иначе всякое может случиться.  
  
Вот Азирафель и узнал имя своей знакомой.  
  
Эмма посмотрела на Кроули с такой ненавистью, словно видела перед собой страшное чудовище.  
  
Как жаль, что Кроули не попытался очаровать Эмму словами, когда не вышло чудо. И почему он сразу начал угрожать? Это так отличалось от его обычного стиля работы.  
  
Угрозы Эмму не впечатлили. Она выпрямилась, нахмурила брови и сказала:  
  
\- Повторяю: я ничего не брала у вас в магазине, мистер Фелл и друг мистера Фелла. И либо вы делаете заказ, либо уходите отсюда. Посмотрите, какая из-за вас создалась очередь.  
  
В ее голосе не было ни капли стеснительности и грусти, к которым за три недели так привык Азирафель. Напротив, голос Эммы звучал очень-очень твердо, будто принадлежал не печальной растрепанной девушке, блуждающей между шкафов со старыми книгами, а очень уверенному в себе человеку. Эмма в магазине и Эмма за кассой были словно двумя разными личностями.  
  
Азирафель оглянулся. Очередь за ними действительно собралась немаленькая, куда больше той, к которой они присоединились, когда пришли в кофейню, и некоторые люди выглядели недовольными.  
  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, – буркнул Кроули. – Как я уже сказал, мне американо. Имя Энтони, – Азирафель вздрогнул, потому что свое человеческое имя, да еще и отдельно от «фамилии», Кроули почти не использовал.  
  
Эмма написала имя Кроули на пластиковом стаканчике и вопросительно посмотрела на Азирафеля. Он ради приличия пробежался взглядом по меню, висевшему над ее головой.  
  
\- Пожалуй, ничего.  
  
Они отошли в сторону.  
  
Кроули вздохнул:  
  
\- У нас, кажется, куда больше проблем, чем мы думали. Эмма не просто так стащила книгу.  
  
\- Почему? – напрягся Азирафель.  
  
\- Потому что, ангел, скорее всего, эта Эмма колдунья! И носит на себе какой-то защитный амулет, иначе она бы отдала нам книгу прямо сейчас. Еще и врет и не стесняется! – Кроули был сильно рассержен. – Ну ничего. Вызов принят.  
  
\- Нам нужно еще раз с ней поговорить в более спокойной обстановке, – сказал Азирафель. – И не угрожать. Может быть, ты ошибся и она не колдунья, а своим поведением мы только ее напугали.  
  
\- Ангел, я тебе поражаюсь. Она совершила кражу в твоем магазине. Она украла твою книгу. Твою книгу.  
  
\- Да, но…  
  
\- Опасную книгу.  
  
\- Да, но…  
  
\- Которая особенно опасна для меня. Ты говорил, там есть заклинание на вызов демонов. Не хотелось бы мне переместиться из спальни в студенческое общежитие посреди ночи.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- В тот момент, когда ты целуешь меня в ушко…  
  
\- Хорошо, – сдался Азирафель. – Что ты тогда предлагаешь?  
  
\- Есть у меня идейка. Но я готов обсуждать ее только сидя, – Кроули посмотрел на девушку за стойкой, готовившую заказы.  
  
Она двигалась очень медленно и выглядела так, будто того и гляди уснет. Судя по тому, что Кроули и Азирафель снова стояли рядом с уже известными им австрийцами и нерешительным мужчиной, а также еще парой человек из очереди перед ними, обсуждение плана откладывалось на неопределенный срок. Азирафель разочарованно вздохнул. Кроули же буркнул себе что-то под нос и щелкнул пальцами. Девушка почти что прыгнула к кофемашине, нажала несколько кнопок и спустя минуту протянула Кроули его заказ.  
  
Потом Кроули повернулся к залу и щелкнул еще раз.  
  
Все места были заняты, но люди, занимавшие один из столиков около окна, вдруг резко замолчали, поднялись на ноги и вышли на улицу. Они оставили недопитый кофе и недоеденные пирожные, от которых Кроули избавился третьим щелчком. Азирафель не стал возмущаться такому бесцеремонному обращению со смертными, в конце концов ситуация с каждым часом становилась все неприятнее и следовало обсудить ее как можно быстрее.  
  
\- Кофе у них вовсе не так плох, – заметил Кроули, осторожно попробовав содержимое своего стаканчика. – _Ты_ не хочешь все-таки поступить правильно и что-нибудь заказать? А то странно выходит…  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, – отрезал Азирафель, ерзая в неудобном кресле. – Давай перейдем к делу. Как забрать книгу у Эммы?  
  
\- Ладно, – Кроули поставил кофе на столик, – предлагаю действовать ее же оружием.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Она утащила книгу из твоего дома, а мы утащим книгу из ее дома, – Кроули хихикнул. – Так будет вполне честно. Заодно узнаем ее получше… на всякий случай. Мне не нравится, когда смертные невежливо со мной разговаривают. Даже если они ведьмы.  
  
Азирафеля так поразило это предложение, что он несколько секунд не мог и слова сказать, только открывал и закрывал рот. Кроули, как обычно, наслаждался произведенным эффектом.  
  
\- Кроули, так нельзя. Это намного хуже, чем воровство в магазине, – наконец выдавил из себя Азирафель. – К тому же, если она колдунья, она могла окружить свой дом защитной магией, и мы просто не зайдем внутрь.  
  
\- Я разберусь со всеми трудностями сам, с тебя только компания, – сказал Кроули. – Одному лезть в чужой дом скучновато. Ну же, ангел, соглашайся. Просто зайдем, заберем книгу и уйдем.  
  
Азирафель отлично понимал, что происходит: его втягивали в авантюру, пусть даже маленькую и направленную на то, чтобы помочь ему самому и, вероятно, всему миру. Кроули, как обычно, решал проблемы по-демонически, то есть не упуская возможности сотворить какую-нибудь пакость.  
  
Раньше Азирафель отказался бы от такого плана. Две тысячи лет назад точно бы отказался и попросил бы ему больше всякие глупости не предлагать. Тысячу лет назад тоже отказался бы, но задумался. Ну а сейчас... Во-первых, Азирафель наконец-то признал, что у него не выходит быть целиком и полностью правильным, сколько бы он ни пытался. Люди, желавшие завладеть его магазином, охотно бы это подтвердили, если бы могли. Во-вторых, Азирафель понимал, что Кроули прав: лучше тихонько совершить маленькое неприятное дельце, чем бегать по всему Лондону за колдуньей, на которую не действуют их чудеса. Она будет защищаться, и это приведет к нехорошим последствиям. Пострадают невинные люди, а там и Офисы проснутся. Гавриил раньше на многое смотрел сквозь пальцы, но какое-нибудь случайное разрушение в городе он не пропустит и поинтересуется жизнью вышедшего в отставку сотрудника. В-третьих, Азирафель вспомнил утренние жалобы Кроули. Может, Кроули развеселится. Да что там, он уже развеселился.  
  
\- Только если потом мы сделаем что-нибудь хорошее. Вдвоем, – вздохнул Азирафель.  
  
\- Значит, ты согласен, – Кроули не спрашивал, а констатировал факт.  
  
\- Согласен, милый, хотя мне не нравится твоя идея.  
  
\- Думай о хорошем деле, которое мы потом сделаем вдвоем, ангел, – промурчал Кроули, и Азирафель очень кстати вспомнил, что в некоторых случаях нужно выражаться более конкретно.  
  
\- Хорошее для других людей, а не для нас!  
  
\- Хорошее дело для других людей, – послушно повторил Кроули все тем же мурчащим голосом. – Как думаешь, стоит просто пофлиртовать с тем мальчиком или совершить еще одно крохотное чудо? – он бесцеремонно указал пальцем в сторону.  
  
Азирафель повернул голову. Столик в нескольких метрах от них освободился, и убирать его пришел высокий молодой человек с длинным лицом. Было в этом человеке что-то неприятное, хотя Азирафель вряд ли смог бы словами объяснить, что именно. Он снова посмотрел на Кроули.  
  
\- Хочу узнать все рабочие сплетни про нашу новую подружку Эмму, – ответил Кроули на немой вопрос.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, ему есть что рассказать?  
  
\- Наверняка. Люди – большие сплетники. А не выйдет с ним, можно будет пообщаться с сонной девочкой. Но, думаю, если правильно у него спросить, он разболтает много интересного.  
  
\- Воспользуйся чудом, милый.  
  
\- Думаешь, я ему не понравлюсь?  
  
\- Понравишься, – твердо сказал Азирафель. – Только вряд ли это понравится мне.  
  
Кроули ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- Люди – большие сплетники, а ангелы – большие собственники.  
  
Вскоре Азирафель наблюдал со своего места за происходящим у свободного столика.  
  
Вот Кроули неспешно подходит к молодому человеку и щелкает пальцами. Молодой человек роняет поднос, вытягивается по струнке и замирает. Его взгляд становится стеклянным. Кроули быстро задает вопросы, ему отвечают так же быстро. Жаль, из-за шума вокруг ответов почти не слышно. За допросом не следит никто, кроме Азирафеля. Остальных людей интересуют только они сами, а Эмма вряд ли видит, чем Кроули занимается: очередь около кассы по-прежнему длинная, на зал у Эммы нет времени.  
  
Азирафель чувствовал глубокое удовлетворение и одновременно терзался муками совести. Пусть он не одобрял игры с сознанием смертных, сейчас он радовался тому, что Кроули не стал «флиртовать» с этим неприятным молодым человеком, раз его попросили так не делать. Только правильно ли ревновать к людям и указывать Кроули, как себя вести? Еще Азирафель ругал себя за расчетливость, ведь каких-то двадцать минут назад он, напротив, расстроился, что Кроули не попытался обворожить Эмму.  
  
Азирафель вздохнул. О какой правильности можно говорить после нескольких тысяч лет жизни на Земле?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Азирафель и Кроули играют в преступников.

Совесть быстро перестала критиковать Азирафеля за ревность и расчетливость, а вот забывать о будущем преступлении не спешила. Чем больше он думал об этом, тем сильнее жалел, что согласился. Да, цель оправдывала средства. И Кроули считал, что все справедливо. Но незаконные дела Азирафелю в принципе не нравились, а что касается справедливости и равновесия… Действительно ли тут была справедливость? Как Азирафель уже говорил, книжный магазин – не квартира. Книжный магазин – публичное место. Эмма ведь не забралась на второй этаж и не украла книгу из спальни.  
  
Однако пути назад не было.  
  
Кроули же весь остаток вечера, что он провел рядом с Азирафелем, излучал энтузиазм и радовался происходящему так, будто получил невероятно ценный подарок.  
  
Благодаря молодому человеку, убиравшему столик, Кроули узнал адрес Эммы, а заодно и еще кое-какую полезную информацию. Эмма работала в кофейне около полугода, встречалась с коллегой по имени Джефф. За их бурным романом с интересом наблюдали все остальные сотрудники. Роман длился пару месяцев, потом сладкая парочка разругалась, и все закончилось увольнением Джеффа, причем по собственному желанию. По словам уборщика, Эмма обычно бывала либо одинокой и печальной, либо вспыльчивой и наглой. Скачки ее настроения было невозможно предугадать.  
  
Проводив Азирафеля до книжного магазина, Кроули объявил, что должен кое-что раздобыть для дела, и уехал. Несколько подавленный Азирафель остался в компании книжек, пирожных и уже упомянутых угрызений совести.  
  
Когда в два часа ночи Кроули так и не появился, совесть Азирафеля слегка утихла, уступая место тревоге. Не стоило ли ему поехать с Кроули? Всяко лучше, чем сидеть и ждать.  
  
Азирафель не понимал, почему переживает за Кроули на этот раз. Демон периодически общался с какими-то людьми, например с теми же знакомыми из клуба, и ничего плохого с ним не случалось, он всегда возвращался в магазин с забавными рассказами из жизни смертных. Вчера, то есть уже позавчера Кроули даже посланца Ада не заинтересовал. Неужели на Азирафеля так повлияла история с книгой? Но не тревожится ли он раньше времени? Пока все не настолько серьезно. Рай и Ад не имеют к краже никакого отношения. И кто знает, может, Кроули ошибся и Эмма все-таки не ведьма. Возможно, у нее даже текст не получится разобрать. Латынь – дело тонкое, пролистывания учебника для чтения магической книги недостаточно.  
  
Успокаивая себя таким образом, Азирафель разыскал свой мобильный телефон, которым он пользовался крайне редко, отправил Кроули смс и вздохнул с облегчением, почти сразу получив ответ: «буду утром сильно занят все нормально ангел ложись спать».  
  
Спать Азирафель, конечно, не хотел – в одиночку это занятие не имело никакого смысла. Поэтому он занялся бухгалтерией магазина и фантазиями о том, как бы все повернулось, если бы он накануне уделил чуть больше внимания безопасности и чуть меньше – своему любопытству. Если бы книга оставалась на письменном столе, ничего бы не произошло. Эмма бы повздыхала между шкафов, словно грустный призрак, и ушла к себе в кофейню до следующего раза.  
  
Кроули вернулся утром, когда все магазины в округе уже работали, а Азирафель, вместо того чтобы отпереть дверь и перевернуть табличку с «Закрыто» на «Открыто», продолжал сидеть за письменным столом, разбирая документы и допивая третью чашку какао. Без всяких приветствий Кроули занял обычное место на диване. Сняв темные очки, он сфокусировал взгляд на Азирафеле и застыл.  
  
Через пару минут Азирафель сделал то, чего от него ждали, – задал вопрос.  
  
\- Как все прошло, милый?  
  
\- Неплохо, – Кроули наклонился вперед, протягивая Азирафелю свой телефон.  
  
\- Что это?  
  
Азирафель в недоумении пролистал несколько ночных и утренних фотографий ничем не примечательной улицы, находящейся, судя по всему, где-то на окраине города.  
  
\- Здесь мы с удовольствием проведем сегодняшний вечер. В гостях у Эммы.  
  
Азирафель продолжил листать фотографии и вскоре добрался до снимка непривлекательного двухэтажного дома.  
  
\- Итак, – продолжил Кроули, – посмотрим, что у нас есть. Эмма Смит в прошлом году закончила университет. По какой-то личной причине она работает в кофейне. Живет Эмма на востоке Лондона, где снимает квартиру вместе с соседкой. Соседка очень удачно уехала на несколько недель, и сегодня вечером Эммы тоже не будет дома, она по четвергам и субботам ходит на какие-то собрания. Я не смог выяснить, на какие именно, – недовольно добавил Кроули. – Мне это не нравится, но ничего не поделаешь. Главное, что квартира сегодня абсолютно пуста.  
  
\- А если Эмма носит книгу с собой? – спросил Азирафель.  
  
Кроули пожал плечами:  
  
\- Зачем бы ей таскать с собой такую тяжесть? И девчонка явно понимает ценность книги, логичнее спрятать ее дома в сейфе и читать по вечерам, когда никто не видит, – Кроули бесцеремонно улыбнулся в ответ на сомнения Азирафеля, по-видимому, отразившиеся у него на лице. – Ангел, у нас все равно пока нет других вариантов, правда ведь?  
  
\- У нас нет других вариантов, потому что тебе хочется заставить меня сделать нехорошее дело, – проворчал Азирафель.  
  
\- Ну что ты! Такое мне и в голову не приходило, – расхохотался Кроули. – Хотя ты прав, я не могу отказать себе в удовольствии.  
  
\- Доброе дело потом, помнишь?  
  
\- Самое доброе из всех добрых.  
  
\- А как мы пройдем через охранные заклинания?  
  
Кроули вытащил из кармана пиджака маленькую стеклянную пробирку, закрытую пробковой крышкой. В пробирке чуть светилась зеленоватая жидкость, выглядевшая вполне безобидно, однако от нее исходила легкая аура магии – к счастью, нейтральной. Азирафель не смог определить на глаз, что жидкость должна делать и как именно работать, и слегка напрягся: вдруг одной капли будет достаточно, чтобы проделать дыру в ковре.  
  
\- Ведьма, у которой я купил это зелье, пообещала, что оно разрушит большинство защитных заклинаний, – сказал Кроули. – Девяносто семь процентов или что-то вроде того.  
  
\- Оно точно подействует?  
  
\- Лучше ему подействовать. Я заплатил кучу денег за срочность, – буркнул Кроули. – Ну а если нет… – он оскалился, показав внезапно появившиеся длинные клыки. В сочетании с желтыми глазами вид у Кроули был весьма страшный, но на Азирафеля эти фокусы никогда не производили впечатления.  
  
Зато ему захотелось узнать, почему Кроули с таким недовольством отзывался о плате за зелье, ведь человеческие деньги для него мало что значили. Видимо, общение с ведьмой проходило слишком тяжело и на повышенных тонах. Азирафель отложил этот вопрос на потом, переходя к более насущным проблемам:  
  
\- А что мы будем делать с остальными тремя процентами?  
  
\- Не знаю, – пожал плечами Кроули. – Разберемся на месте. Так даже интереснее.  
  
Он убрал пробирку обратно в карман.  
  
\- Ты точно уверен, что с нами ничего не случится? – тихо спросил Азирафель.  
  
Кроули ответил только спустя пару минут:  
  
\- Ведьма, которая сварила для меня зелье, не знает Эмму. Лондон – большой город, но колдуний, настоящих колдуний, в нем немного. Они все друг с другом знакомы. Эмма явно не очень сильная, возможно, дилетант, поэтому если какая-то магия и останется, то особого вреда нам не причинит.  
  
\- Или она очень сильная ведьма и хорошо прячется от остальных.  
  
\- Тогда начнется самое-самое интересное. Как жить без риска? – подмигнул Кроули. – А теперь давай позавтракаем, и я пойду спать. Разбуди меня, как будешь закрываться. 

  


Когда Бентли наконец-то поехала по улице, где жила Эмма, солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом. Часы показывали без пятнадцати десять. Эмма возвращалась со своего собрания после одиннадцати, так что в распоряжении Азирафеля и Кроули был всего час на поиски. Они могли бы (и собирались) приехать раньше, но у Азирафеля неожиданно появились срочные дела в магазине, и он никак не мог перенести их на другой день.  
  
Азирафель по-прежнему чувствовал себя неуютно из-за того, чем они собирались заняться, и его беспокойство росло с каждой минутой. Сколько раз он ни говорил себе, что ничего страшного он не делает, все равно его совесть зудела, как комар над ухом.  
  
Кроули, разумеется, находился в радостном предвкушении.  
  
Тянущаяся через весь район улица, которую Азирафель успел как следует рассмотреть в окно Бентли, не представляла собой ничего интересного.  
  
По обеим ее сторонам стояли обычные маленькие домики, вплотную прижимавшиеся друг к другу. Некоторые из них выглядели новыми и очень ухоженными, некоторые, напротив, были сильно потрепаны жизнью, и их грязноватые фасады укоризненно глядели на дорогу. На первых этажах большинства домиков располагались магазины, парикмахерские, маникюрные салоны и кафе.  
  
Разбавляли этот однообразный пейзаж несколько относительно новых многоэтажек, парочка автосалонов и здания сетевых супермаркетов.  
  
\- Ну что, ангел, займемся делом?  
  
Машина резко затормозила.  
  
Жители улицы уже разошлись по домам, так что рассматривать Азирафеля, Кроули и Бентли было некому. И хорошо – уж больно странно они выглядели для этого района. Однако Кроули решил подстраховаться и на всякий случай сделал их троих незаметными для обычного человеческого глаза: кто знает, вдруг местные любят уютно сидеть около окна, попивать чай и шпионить за соседями, ведь порой в поздний час на улице происходит такое, что по телевизору не покажут.  
  
Покончив с мерами предосторожности, Кроули переключился на место обитания Эммы.  
  
Эмма снимала квартиру в двухэтажном доме из грязно-коричневого кирпича. На первом этаже его находился магазин, который продавал, судя по полинявшей вывеске, товары для любителей танцев. В такой час витрины магазина были наглухо закрыты. Окна второго этажа, выходившие на улицу, зияли черными прямоугольниками. Из самого дома не доносилось ни звука. Он казался необитаемым и каким-то странно печальным.  
  
Между жилищем Эммы и следующим блоком домов, декорированных в стиле фахверк, проходила узкая дорожка к дворам, и именно по ней Кроули и пошел. Найдя дверь в высоком деревянном заборе, который обхватывал дом сзади, Кроули толкнул ее, обнаружил, что она заперта, нажал на кнопку звонка и прислушался. Дом продолжал хранить грустное молчание.  
  
\- Можно начинать, – с удовлетворением заявил Кроули и полез в карман за пробиркой.  
  
\- Только давай разберемся с этим побыстрее, – со вздохом сказал Азирафель.  
  
Кроули вытащил пробку из пробирки, и Азирафель почувствовал легкий аромат корицы, что вызвало у него недоумение: от кислотно-зеленой светящейся жидкости ожидаешь, скорее, неприятный химический запах. Держа пробирку в левой руке, Кроули щелкнул пальцами правой. Замок в двери повернулся. Кроули толкнул дверь и резко отскочил назад, вытянув руку с пробиркой перед собой. Вокруг по-прежнему было тихо, лишь где-то далеко-далеко слышалось визжание сигнализации. Несколько секунд Кроули всматривался в открывшийся проход.  
  
\- Кхм-м-м, – удивленно пробормотал он.  
  
\- Никаких заклинаний? – Азирафель не чувствовал ни малейшего присутствия сверхъестественного.  
  
\- Никаких, – Кроули вернулся к забору. – Обычно ведьмы обвешиваются магией с ног до головы и делают то же самое со своими домами. Поторопись, ангел, – и он скрылся в темноте двора.  
  
Пожалуй, сейчас была последняя возможность остановиться, но Азирафель ее проигнорировал. Со вздохом он последовал за Кроули, почти физически ощущая, как рушатся его собственные правила, и несколько шагов спустя оказался в маленьком садике.  
  
Садик Эммы вряд ли бы получил награду за самый ухоженный сад улицы. В углу его росло чахлое дерево неопределенного вида с редкой листвой на тонких кривых ветвях. В одной-единственной клумбе торчали три лысые палки какого-то цветка – их Кроули рассматривал с интересом несколько минут и даже рискнул потрогать. Около клумбы стояла облезлая деревянная скамейка, угрожавшая занозами любому, кто на нее сядет. Оставшуюся часть садика захватила высокая сорная трава. То ли Эмма и ее соседка не любили заниматься цветами, то ли у них не хватало на это времени.  
  
Кроули проделал с дверью в дом те же манипуляции, что и с дверью в заборе, и снова удивился. Дверь без проблем открылась, но из дома не выпрыгнуло ни одно магическое чудовище.  
  
\- Эмма все-таки дилетант, – пожав плечами, Кроули прошел внутрь.  
  
На первый взгляд квартира Эммы выглядела, как самая обычная квартира, и Кроули разочарованно буркнул, что ожидал хотя бы магически расширенного пространства или чего-нибудь в этом роде. Словно в насмешку над его ожиданиями, на первом этаже они нашли небольшую кухню, куда с трудом влезли несколько тумбочек со столешницами, стиральная машинка и духовка, и совсем крохотную ванную комнату, находиться в которой вдвоем было практически невозможно. Азирафель хотел начать поиск в кухне, но Кроули покачал головой:  
  
\- Сначала посмотрим весь дом.  
  
Они поднялись на второй этаж, где были две спальни и гостиная. Одна из спален оказалась запертой на замок. Заинтригованный Кроули без труда открыл дверь, не утруждая себя необходимостью снова вынимать пробирку, но обнаружил за дверью только пустоту. Зато другая спальня была обитаема, и этот обитатель спал на широкой двуспальной кровати, пользовался маленьким платяным шкафом и заваливал почти все пустое пространство вещами, для шкафа, видимо, не предназначенными. Азирафель с некоторым любопытством смотрел на разбросанные по комнате блокноты, альбомы, ручки и фломастеры, старую технику с кучей торчавших из нее проводов, наборы ароматических свечек и прочих благовоний. Другой мебели, кроме шкафа и кровати, в спальне не было.  
  
Оставалась только гостиная – комната, два окна которой выходили на улицу. В ней внимание Азирафеля сразу привлек старый шкаф, заставленный книгами, и Азирафель направился к нему. Он считал, что книжные предпочтения лучше всего характеризуют человека, а потому ему очень хотелось ознакомиться с библиотекой Эммы. В том, что книги принадлежат именно ей, Азирафель не сомневался: судя по пустой спальне, ее соседка не просто уехала на несколько недель, а нашла другое жилье и вывезла свои вещи.  
  
\- Ты безнадежен, – вздохнул Кроули. – Я тогда пойду в спальню… И на кухню… И в ванную…  
  
\- Конечно-конечно, – рассеянно сказал Азирафель, не сомневаясь, что Кроули отлично справится в одиночку.  
  
Он провел рукой по корешкам книг. На них остались четкие следы от его пальцев, а на его руке – толстый слой пыли.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут Кроули пришел обратно и доложил, что ничего особенного не нашел, хотя очень старался.  
  
Азирафель указал на шкаф:  
  
\- Тут множество университетских учебников.  
  
\- Угу. Значит, твою книгу она утащила для разнообразия.  
  
Кроули принялся за поиски в гостиной. Изучив как следует продавленный диван, он опустился на колени и заглянул под дырявый ковер на полу. Азирафель продолжал листать книги.  
  
\- Все-таки не понимаю, – покачал головой он спустя еще несколько минут.  
  
Кроули занимался содержимым комода. Морщась, он выдвигал ящик за ящиком.  
  
\- Да, я говорил про отсутствие магии…  
  
\- Я не про магию, милый. У Эммы университетское образование, а она пробивает людям кофе. Почему?  
  
\- Не наше дело, – пожал плечами Кроули. Теперь он медленно обходил комнату и внимательно смотрел на стены. – Нам нужна книга. Эмма пусть делает со своей жизнью все, что ей заблагорассудится. Свобода воли, все такое. Может, ей нравится кофейня. Может, у нее какие-то творческие планы, для которых такая работа больше подходит.  
  
Убедившись, что в шкафу нет сборника заклинаний, Азирафель уселся на уже проверенный Кроули старый диван. Пружины в диване жалобно скрипнули.  
  
Азирафель задумался.  
  
Что он теперь мог сказать об Эмме? Увы, немногое. В университете она изучала мировую литературу: все ее книги были либо учебниками по этому курсу, либо сочинениями классических авторов. Училась Эмма старательно, потому что из книг торчала куча разноцветных закладок и вываливались тетрадные листы с неплохими набросками для эссе. Только Азирафель не понимал, почему к этой небольшой библиотеке не прикасались месяцами – хотя бы для того, чтобы ее распродать. А еще он жалел, что не нашел в шкафу ни бульварщины в мягких обложках, ни сочинений вроде «Сумерек», ни фантастики, ни сборников рецептов и секретов красоты, ни пособия по вязанию крючком или рыбной ловле. Должно быть, Эмма хранила подобное в электронной книге или телефоне.  
  
На диван рядом с Азирафелем упал Кроули, чем вызвал еще большее недовольство у пружин. Несчастная мебель требовала хоть немного уважения к ее почтенному возрасту  
  
\- Книги в доме точно нет, – разочарованно признал Кроули. – Эмма все-таки унесла ее с собой.  
  
\- Ты ошибся, милый.  
  
\- Я не ошибся. У меня были неточные данные, на основе неточных данных я сделал неточные выводы.  
  
Азирафель решил не спорить и вместо этого спросил:  
  
\- Мы сюда вернемся?  
  
\- Есть ли смысл? – Кроули откинулся на спинку дивана. – Эмма, наверное, и впрямь решила, что носить книгу с собой безопаснее. Неудивительно! На квартире нет даже охранных чар, я зря заплатил за зелье.  
  
\- Но ты по-прежнему уверен, что она ведьма?  
  
\- Абсолютно уверен... Теперь нужно придумывать что-то другое.  
  
Азирафель внимательно смотрел на него.  
  
\- Никакой грубой силы, – пообещал Кроули. – Я не такой демон. Будем действовать хитростью.  
  
\- Ты собираешься ее обмануть? Кроули, надеюсь, это будет не очень плохая ложь? Мы и так вломились к ней в дом. Эмма не самый счастливый человек.  
  
\- Может, я и не такой демон, но все же демон, – фыркнул Кроули. Потом он покачал головой. – Ладно, придумаем что-то, что не очень навредит твоей драгоценной преступнице.  
  
Азирафелю тоже стоило бы поразмышлять над новым планом, но чем дальше, тем сильнее его голову занимала сама Эмма. За два дня она умудрилась доставить им массу неприятностей, и все же Азирафель по-прежнему испытывал к ней жалость, особенно сейчас, попав в ее квартиру. Очень часто люди (и не только люди) оставляли в своих жилищах частичку любви, которая помогала им расслабиться, успокоиться и восстановить силы после долгого рабочего дня. В квартире Эммы Азирафель не чувствовал ничего подобного.  
  
И еще ему не давали покоя книги в шкафу. Эмма будто бы намеренно их игнорировала. Или просто ленилась?  
  
Взгляд Азирафеля упал на слегка покосившийся журнальный столик перед диваном. На нем лежали несколько прямоугольных разноцветных бумажек, и он протянул руку, чтобы взять одну из них. Оказалось, что это рекламная открытка, украшенная изображениями нарисованных кошек, воронов, сов, котлов и метелок. Витиеватая надпись на открытке гласила: «Сестры, ждем вас в нашем Обществе ведьм. Встречи в четверг в 20.00 и в субботу в 15.00. Приглашаются все желающие. Подробности – на сайте». Дальше шел длинный Интернет-адрес.  
  
Азирафель покрутил открытку в руках и протянул ее Кроули:  
  
\- Не на эти ли собрания ходит Эмма?  
  
\- Ага, наверное, – вяло пробурчал Кроули.  
  
И вдруг он застыл на несколько секунд, а потом его губы расползлись в широкой улыбке.  
  
\- Ангел, вот оно! Вот оно!  
  
\- Что? – испугался Азирафель.  
  
Кроули снял очки. Его глаза сверкали пугающим азартным блеском, означавшим, что у него появилась шикарная идея и что он в лепешку расшибется, лишь бы претворить ее в жизнь.  
  
\- Мы с ней подружимся и аккуратно узнаем у нее про книгу!  
  
\- Эмма не особенно хотела дружить с нами в кофейне, – заметил Азирафель.  
  
\- Ха, это лишь маленькие трудности, – сказал Кроули. – Но если все получится, то и ты, и я останемся в выигрыше. Ты заберешь свою книгу, а я отлично проведу время.  
  
\- Подружиться ради того, чтобы забрать книгу, – вздохнул Азирафель. – Мне кажется, это не лучше, чем вламываться в квартиру.  
  
\- В мире вообще много нехорошего и нечестного. Ты сначала выслушай весь план.  
  
\- И что ты задумал?  
  
Ответ, звучавший как вопрос, заставил Азирафеля ужаснуться.  
  
\- У тебя есть платье?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Кроули с трудом уговаривает Азирафеля на то, что Азирафелю и так давно хотелось попробовать.

\- Нет, нет и нет!

Азирафель говорил это в шестой раз. Ну а как еще он мог реагировать на новую идею Кроули?

Они поехали домой, точнее, в книжный магазин Азирафеля, ровно в одиннадцать. Перед тем как оставить квартиру, Кроули обошел оба этажа, проверяя, все ли ящики задвинуты, все ли шкафы и шкафчики закрыты и все ли вещи лежат там, куда их изначально положила Эмма. Он даже вернул пыль на корешки учебников, потревоженных Азирафелем. Вряд ли Эмма заметила бы такие мелочи: она мало походила на человека, знающего свою квартиру вдоль и поперек, но Кроули нравилось изображать шпиона, а потому Азирафель не стал ему мешать. Он даже порадовался, когда Кроули зачистил следы их аур и остатки нескольких чудес: пусть умения Эммы оставались под вопросом, подобные меры предосторожности всегда были очень кстати.

И теперь Кроули и Азирафель устроились на первом этаже книжного магазина на своих обычных местах (Кроули на диване, Азирафель на стуле около письменного стола) и продолжили обсуждать тот самый новый план. Точнее, Кроули пытался убедить Азирафеля в том, что план хороший и обязательно сработает, а Азирафель говорил только слово «нет». На письменном столе остывала грустная чашка чая.

Кроули предлагал присоединиться к колдовскому сообществу Эммы. Для этого им требовалось изменить их человеческие тела: кое-что убрать, кое-что добавить, чуть смягчить некоторые детали. Уж что-что, а сделать свою женскую версию и сыграть несколько иную роль – сущие пустяки, правда, ангел? Азирафеля терзали большие сомнения насчет «сущих пустяков». Он-то никогда не менял выданное ему тело именно таким образом, и сейчас он очень быстро вспомнил, почему.

Во-первых, дело было в удобстве: на протяжении столетий возможности женщин сильно ограничивались, а Азирафель предпочитал играть по человеческим правилам (пусть и не всегда считал их справедливыми). Он вряд ли смог бы добиться хороших рабочих результатов с женским телом – до Кроули с его выдумками и умением выпутаться из почти любой ситуации ему было далеко. Во-вторых, Азирафель не любил эксперименты: слишком часто они не приводили ни к чему хорошему, рисковать же он боялся. Порой ему, конечно, хотелось попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, и иногда – крайне редко и после долгих раздумий – он все-таки это новенькое пробовал, но обычно он сразу отметал подобные соблазнительные желания.

Поэтому Азирафель не назвал бы изменение главной характеристики своего тела «сущими пустяками». И ему не нравилось, что речь шла не только о вмешательстве в жизнь Эммы, но и в его собственную жизнь.

\- Ну подумай, ангел, подумай как следует. И Эмма, и ты останетесь в выигрыше. Я уже говорил, что если вы подружитесь, она с удовольствием разболтает тебе все. Узнаешь, в чем ее проблема, дашь ей пару советов, как ты умеешь, и она перестанет работать в сетевой кофейне и встречаться с идиотами по имени Джефф. Найдет себе цель в жизни, вернет твою книгу и у тебя в магазине больше не появится. А книга отправится в хранилище и ее никто никогда не увидит, кроме тебя. И меня. А я… – уже в седьмой раз Кроули приводил в пользу своего плана одни и те же доводы, только фразы использовал другие.

Кроули неспроста говорил о лучшей жизни для Эммы – он стремился разбудить ангельские инстинкты Азирафеля. По дороге домой Азирафель задумчиво сказал, что чем дальше, тем меньше обижается на девочку, зато все сильнее хочет ей помочь. В тот момент Кроули только ехидно улыбнулся, зато теперь постоянно напоминал о помощи Эмме.

В глубине души Азирафель даже ему сочувствовал – столько работы и все впустую. Лучше прекратить бессмысленный спор и совместно придумать еще один план – третий по счету. Три – магическое число, так что план обречен на успех, а кроме того, если они придумают его вместе, то он не будет включать в себя ничего экспериментального и противозаконного.

И все же из уважения к стараниям Кроули Азирафель на долю секунды представил, что его смогли уговорить. Перед глазами сразу появилось несколько довольно странных картинок. Даже в воображении оно выглядело не очень.

Кроули тем временем замолчал, дожидаясь ответа.

Азирафель хотел сказать очередное резкое «нет» и не смог. Он вдруг почувствовал, что его категорическое отрицание стало не таким уж категорическим. Неловко, конечно, представлять себе всякие странные вещи, но при этом и немного интересно. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ведь, если подумать, то и пару дней назад Азирафель ощутил легкий интерес, разглядывая женскую версию Кроули.

Он вздохнул. «Интересно»! Он начинает думать, как Кроули.

\- Нет, – в седьмой раз выдавил из себя Азирафель.

\- Почему? – Кроули сменил тактику.

И в самом деле, почему? Надо было назвать уважительную причину. Лучше всего сказать правду.

\- Я никогда такого не делал и сомневаюсь, что справлюсь…

Кроули удивленно поднял левую бровь.

\- Милый, я достаточно часто работал под прикрытием, – продолжил Азирафель. – И с тобой в том числе. Я до августа прошлого года работал под прикрытием, если уж говорить откровенно… – хотя, если говорить совсем откровенно, магазин Азирафеля превратился из прикрытия в образ жизни в первый день своего существования. – Но я никогда не работал под прикрытием в том виде, о котором ты меня просишь.

\- Совсем никогда?

\- Совсем. Давай придумаем что-то другое, – попросил Азирафель с надеждой в голосе. – Я на многое соглашаюсь, – подчеркнул он. – Даже на преступления. Но на этот раз... Я понимаю, обычно ты, по-моему, не замечаешь, какое у тебя тело, а я… – он замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать.

Кроули достал из кармана пиджака листовку ведьминского сообщества, копию которой он сделал в квартире.

\- Здесь написано, что они ждут только сестер. И ангел, все когда-то бывает в первый раз.

\- Я не уверен, что справлюсь в первый раз.

\- Зато я в тебе абсолютно уверен.

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул, хотя слова Кроули были ему приятны.

\- Что мы будем делать, если Эмма нас узнает?

\- Как она нас узнает? Эмма никогда не видела наши женские версии. Даже я не видел твою женскую версию, и мне немного обидно, – похоже, Кроули хотел не только развлекаться и дурачить людей, в его плане крылась еще и личная заинтересованность. – А если Эмма начнет что-то подозревать, то ей придется выдумать себе какое-нибудь дурацкое объяснение. Люди это умеют.

\- Эмма не простой человек. И твоя женская версия очень похожа на тебя обычного, – заметил Азирафель.

\- Как мы выяснили, Эмма так себе ведьма. А что касается схожести… Просто ты хорошо меня изучил, – пожал плечами Кроули. – Эмма видела меня всего пару минут. Да и на тебя она явно не обращала внимания. Сам же говорил, что она постоянно утыкалась в твои книги и никогда с тобой не разговаривала.

\- Если она станет что-то подозревать, никаких доверительных отношений не выйдет!

\- Это тебе сейчас так кажется. Ангел, ты умеешь выстраивать доверительные отношения с кем угодно! Иди сюда!

Азирафель послушно сел на диван рядом с Кроули, и Кроули, придвинувшись к нему вплотную, сказал:

\- Тебе совсем не интересно? – слово «интересно» опять вызвало в Азирафеле неоднозначные ощущения. – Хотя бы самую малость? Я знаю, как ты любишь сидеть тут, листать книги, пить какао и размышлять о природе добра и зла. Но неужели тебе не хочется почувствовать что-то, чего ты еще не чувствовал, а заодно развеяться? Мы оба ржавеем, всякие мелкие привычные благословения-шалости – это так скучно и однотипно. В смене обстановки и новых ощущениях есть своя прелесть, а ты все-таки любишь удовольствия… – Кроули осторожно поцеловал Азирафеля в шею. – Вдруг тебе понравится? И что ты теряешь? Это наше собственное задание, а не задание от Рая. Тебе не придется оправдываться перед Гавриилом в случае провала. Мы просто придумаем еще один план.

\- Кто-то из наших может появиться, если мы вовремя не остановим Эмму и она разрушит какое-нибудь важное здание в Лондоне с помощью магии, – Азирафель вспомнил свои размышления в кофейне.

\- Люди веками уничтожают города друг друга самыми причудливыми способами, а что Раю, что Аду наплевать, – фыркнул Кроули. – В прошлом году наши милые коллеги вообще хотели, чтобы все города, деревни и одинокие маленькие домики исчезли с планеты.

У Азирафеля оставалась масса возражений по поводу Рая и Ада. И он не считал, что ржавеет, его все устраивало в их тихой жизни. Но Кроули не зря считался первым соблазнителем в истории. Каким-то невероятным образом, без использования чудес, без стопроцентно убедительных доводов, он умудрялся делать так, что Азирафель забывал здравый смысл и с головой окунался в безумные авантюры. Вот и сейчас Азирафель чувствовал, как с каждой минутой поначалу устрашающая идея становится все более привлекательной и все более… «интересной»? И Кроули упомянул еще одно важное слово – «удовольствие». Женское тело Кроули однозначно умело получать удовольствия.

Азирафель покачал головой. Нет, раз он на это подписывается, то в первую очередь нужно думать о книге и интересах Эммы, а не о собственных преимуществах.

\- Хорошо! Только ты должен будешь мне помочь, – сказал он, чувствуя, как по собственной воле ввязывается в неприятности, причем во второй раз за неделю.

\- Ну разумеется, – сказал, точнее, сказала Кроули уже совсем другим голосом. – Начнем прямо сейчас, – длинные пальцы с красным лаком на ногтях потянулись к бабочке Азирафеля. – А впрочем… лучше нам переместиться наверх.

Сначала Азирафель чуть не упал: внутри тела что-то изменилось, и ноги отказались ему подчиняться. К счастью, Кроули успела вскочить с кровати, чтобы подхватить его и крепко-крепко обнять.

\- Т-с-с, – прошипела она успокаивающе, – я держу тебя. Не волнуйся, сейчас все пройдет.

Азирафель чувствовал себя опьяневшим: его не только не держали ноги, но еще и голова его слегка кружилась, а по всему телу разливалась приятная легкость. Таких побочных эффектов он не ожидал. Он не ожидал их вообще. Кроули несколько раз показывала ему, как она меняет тело, и с ней не происходило ничего особенного. То ли тела для ангелов отличались от тел, которые выдавали демонам, то ли Кроули забыла о чем-то сказать, то ли Азирафель что-то упустил, рассматривая рыжие кудряшки.

\- Точно пройдет? – с тревогой спросил Азирафель, и опьянение тут же перестало его беспокоить, потому что он услышал свой голос.

Голос не был неприятным или устрашающим, он просто звучал иначе. Почему-то Азирафель не думал, что он тоже изменится. Хотя с чего бы ему оставаться прежним? Женскому телу требовался соответствующий голос.

Кроули помогла Азирафелю сесть на кровать, сама поначалу села рядом, но потом отодвинулась.

\- Конечно пройдет. Пара минут максимум, и больше никаких проблем не будет. В первый раз у этих тел не сразу меняются хм… настройки. Прости, я забыла, слишком много времени прошло.

\- Ладно, милая, ничего страшного, – вздохнул Азирафель, морщась от звучания нового голоса.

Он боялся представить, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы привыкнуть. Правда, интонации оставались прежними, однако это имело и один существенный недостаток: вопреки предположениям Кроули, Эмма хорошо знала манеру речи Азирафеля, ведь он говорил при ней с покупателями, он заговаривал с ней несколько раз в магазине и он пытался взывать к ее порядочности в кофейне. Видимо, надо настраиваться на тяжелую работу.

К счастью, от работы Азирафеля отделяли полтора дня, и он переключился на более важные сейчас мысли.

Ему стало интересно, что Кроули думает о его новом голосе. И о чем Кроули вообще думает? Она ведь снова получила то, что хотела. Должно быть, она довольна. Азирафель посмотрел на сидевшую в изножье кровати женщину.

Темные очки Кроули сняла еще когда демонстрировала превращение, поэтому лицо ее было видно целиком. Она молчала, но при этом и не пыталась скрывать свои эмоции: Азирафель без труда разглядел ее удовольствие и нетерпение. Кроули с интересом ждала развития событий, только вот торопить Азирафеля почему-то не спешила. Может, давала ему время окончательно прийти в себя.

Странные ощущения между тем исчезли, словно их и не было никогда, голова больше не кружилась, и Азирафель наконец-то отважился проверить, что еще в нем поменялось кроме голоса. Проверка почти сразу вызвала у него недоумение.

\- Кроули, тебе не кажется, что вышло немного великовато? – пробормотал он, расстегивая жилет. Верхние пуговицы рубашки ему тоже хотелось расстегнуть, хотя бы для собственного удобства, но пока ему хватило и такого обзора.

\- По мнению тела этот размер тебе больше всего подходит, – пожала плечами Кроули. – Можешь подкорректировать, если хочешь.

\- Даже не знаю, – Азирафель задумался. – А ты как считаешь?

Кроули улыбнулась улыбкой, обычно появлявшейся у нее, когда ей предлагали переночевать в магазине после ужина.

\- Я бы оставила так. Мне нравится.

\- Эксперту виднее.

\- Какой из меня эксперт, – хихикнула Кроули. – Я тебя в первый раз вижу.

Кроули опять замолчала и продолжила внимательно разглядывать Азирафеля, а Азирафель никак не мог понять, почему она ведет себя так тихо. Такое обычно происходило с Кроули в ресторане, когда Азирафель заказывал что-то невероятно вкусное и начинал есть… И тут Азирафелю захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу из-за собственной недогадливости. Кому как не ему знать, что происходит. Он сам позавчера с таким удовольствием рассматривал Кроули в женском облике. И даже сейчас, когда ему стоило бы беспокоиться о собственном теле и собственных проблемах, его взгляд то и дело задерживался на волосах Кроули, на ее лице, на ее фигуре.

\- И что ты думаешь? – спросил Азирафель, чувствуя, как его щеки начинают краснеть.

\- Все отлично, ангел.

Азирафель бросил взгляд в сторону большого зеркала. Именно из-за этого зеркала, а также из-за кровати, которая могла понадобиться в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств, они и решили провести фокус с превращением в спальне.

Угадав его мысли, Кроули сказала:

\- Посмотри сама.

Признаться, Азирафелю было ужасно интересно. Он поднялся на ноги.

В зеркале отразилось нечто знакомое и незнакомое одновременно. Обычная одежда теперь сидела на Азирафеле нелепо, и он снова отметил, как ему неудобно. Глаза, нос, губы вроде бы не изменились, но само лицо стало еще более мягким, чем обычно. А больше всего внимания привлекали волосы. В отличие от Кроули, за шесть тысяч лет Азирафель почти ничего с ними не делал, предпочитая короткую стрижку, с которой всегда было удобно в любом климате и на любом задании. Но, похоже, тело решило, что ему больше подходят локоны. Азирафель понятия не имел, как с ними обращаться и с удовольствием бы от них избавился.

Завтрашний, то есть уже сегодняшний день обещал быть непростым.

\- Мне придется ходить в таком виде по улице, – растерянно сказала Азирафель.

\- Ну-у-у, одежду лучше поменять, – заметила Кроули.

\- Вряд ли у меня в шкафу найдется что-то подходящее.

\- Можно подправить твой нынешний костюм, – Кроули угрожающе подняла руку, ее пальцы застыли в щелчке. Азирафель быстро замотала головой. Еще не хватало портить чудесами хорошие вещи. – Ладно, ангел, сходим завтра в магазин. У нас куча времени на поиски достаточно старого пиджака, – сказала Кроули с явным вдохновением в голосе. – Ну-ка проверим, как мы смотримся вместе.

Встав с кровати, она быстро подошла к зеркалу и приобняла Азирафель. Теперь они вместе смотрели на свои отражения. Кроули довольно улыбалась, Азирафель выглядела обеспокоенной.

Однако, несмотря на все неудобства и плохие предчувствия, Азирафель не без удовлетворения – профессионального, разумеется, – отметила, что ей удалось изменить тело без особых проблем. Никто бы не сказал, что женщина в зеркале раньше была продавцом книг мистером Феллом. Правда, она подозрительно напоминала его самую ближайшую родственницу, да еще и такую, которая говорила с теми же интонациями и наверняка ходила той же походкой.

\- Мне кажется, мы все-таки слишком похожи на себя, – сказала Азирафель. – Надо кое-что подправить хотя бы во внешности.

\- Ангел, просто расслабься, – устало попросила Кроули. – Не нужно ничего править, если тебя все устраивает. Тебе самой нравится то, что ты видишь?

Азирафель задумалась. Она пока не знала, нравится ей или нет, но она точно начала понемногу привыкать к своему отражению.

Зато недалекое будущее, кажется, пугало Азирафель уже чуть меньше. Если найти подходящую одежду, поучиться поведению у Кроули и разобраться со всякими мелочами, то, может, разыгрывать перед Эммой спектакль будет не так сложно? К тому же Азирафель шесть тысяч лет общалась и с мужчинами, и с женщинами и знала о людях намного больше, чем они знали о себе. Другое дело, что все труды могли пойти насмарку из-за ее излишней схожести с мистером Феллом. Кроули уделяла этому слишком мало внимания, и Азирафель терялась в догадках, почему.

\- Если ты хочешь сделать так, как тебе удобнее, делай, – сказала Кроули, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.

Лицо ее было сосредоточенным. Кроули не хотела навязывать свое мнение, и Азирафель ее прекрасно понимала.

\- Тебе придется помочь мне с этим, – Азирафель осторожно дотронулась до своих волос. Они были такими же приятными наощупь, как и волосы Кроули.

\- С удовольствием, ангел.

\- И ты сама придумаешь легенду для Эммы.

\- Об Эмме точно можешь не беспокоиться. Так ты будешь что-нибудь менять?

Азирафель покачала головой.

\- Отлично, – обрадовалась Кроули. – Я ведь могу опять переночевать здесь? – не дожидаясь ненужного ответа на ненужный вопрос, она скинула туфли и с удовольствием растянулась на кровати.

\- Конечно, милая, – Азирафель посмотрела на настенные часы. Без десяти два. Кроули, наверное, хочет спать. Все-таки вечер выдался очень напряженным, а сон для демона всегда был одним из лучших способов расслабиться.

Впрочем, сама Кроули не спешила говорить о сне. Она перевернулась на живот и, откинув с лица занавес рыжих волос, выжидающе смотрела на Азирафель, по-прежнему стоявшую около зеркала.

\- Ангел, я предлагаю нам как следует отдохнуть, пока мы не погрязли в делах по уши.

Похоже, сон отменялся. Азирафель медленно подошла к кровати и застыла, терзаемая сомнениями:

\- Мне превратиться обратно?

Кроули приподнялась, схватила Азирафель за руку и заставила ее сесть рядом с собой.

\- Ну нет.

Что ж, часом ранее Кроули говорила о новых удовольствиях, почему бы не выяснить прямо сейчас, что она имела в виду. Азирафель провела рукой по ее спине, от чего Кроули издала звук, очень смахивающий на одобрение.

\- Знаешь, милая, мне кажется, что весь план ты придумала только ради вот этого, – Азирафель впервые за все время эксперимента улыбнулась.

\- Ага, – Кроули принялась расстегивать на рубашке Азирафель пуговицы. – Давай-ка уже вытащим тебя из этой неудобной одежды. Тебе сразу станет лучше.

И кто бы мог подумать, Азирафель действительно стало лучше.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Азирафель необычно проводит пятницу.

К утру Азирафель окончательно смирилась с тем, что ей придется отыгрывать женскую роль перед Эммой и пока еще незнакомыми дамочками из колдовского общества. Однако она все равно переживала, и ни мягкий свет лампы, стоявшей на прикроватной тумбочке, ни дыхание спящей Кроули, ни монотонное тиканье часов ее не успокаивали. Вот бы эта неприятная история с книгой закончилась побыстрее. Азирафель обещала себе, что будет повторять фокус с телом только в одном случае – чтобы внести разнообразие в свои вечера. Для такой цели не надо помнить о мелочах в поведении. Можно расслабиться, вести себя, как обычно, и ловить довольные взгляды Кроули.  
  
Впрочем, притворяться Азирафель собиралась только в обществе ведьм и иногда на улице, причем в районах, расположенных как можно дальше от Сохо. Она не хотела сильно менять свою обычную жизнь. Она и представить себе не могла, что придет в любимый ресторан, шелестя юбками и постукивая каблуками. И уж чего Азирафель точно не хотела делать, так это вести дела в магазине от женского имени (какое бы имя она не выбрала). Кроули, конечно, считала, что надо обязательно попробовать – для тренировки и разнообразия, – и даже обещала придумать очень правдоподобную историю, способную убедить всех и каждого, почему у магазина вдруг сменился владелец и продавец. Азирафель сказала «нет», и ее «нет» прозвучало куда более категорично, чем все «нет», произнесенные ею накануне вечером. Магазин будет принадлежать мистеру Феллу и работать в нем продолжит мистер Фелл.  
  
За завтраком Азирафель все так же нервничала и почти не замечала вкус тостов и чая – до выхода на улицу оставалось совсем немного времени. Кроули же вела себя так, будто не происходило ничего странного. Она медленно пила наичернейший кофе, жевала круассан и, в честь намеченного похода по магазинам, с ностальгией рассказывала о своем долгом и очень плодотворном «сотрудничестве» с известными дизайнерами. Кроули обожала ненавязчиво подкидывать им идеи и наслаждаться последствиями.  
  
\- Казалось бы, такое в современном мире никто ни за что не купит, но через полгода весь Лондон носил эти страшные штаны и искренне их ненавидел, – хохотала Кроули. – Не то чтобы Ад тогда собрал много душ, но было весело.  
  
Азирафель прекрасно видела, что, несмотря на обычную болтовню, Кроули все утро внимательно за ней следит: то ли пытается угадать, как она себя чувствует, то ли продолжает наслаждаться видом.  
  
Хотя вид наверняка портила мужская одежда. Азирафель так и не позволила Кроули переделать свои вещи и сама тоже не смогла выбрать рубашку и брюки, которые ей было бы не жалко изменить чудесами на полдня. При этом Азирафель собственный нелепый вид категорически не устраивал, и она успокаивала себя тем, что ей придется ходить так всего несколько часов и что маленькое чудо в случае чего сделает ее незаметной для людей. Зато она перестала волноваться из-за длинных волос: Кроули еще перед завтраком выполнила свое обещание и с помощью щетки, десятка шпилек и капельки лака превратила спутанные пряди во вполне аккуратную прическу. Результат Азирафель очень понравился, но она почему-то смутилась и вслух сказала лишь тихое «спасибо».  
  
После завтрака они наконец-то отправились по магазинам.  
  
К удивлению Азирафель, на улице почти никто не заинтересовался ее неподходящей одеждой. Люди шли мимо, сосредоточившись на беседе друг с другом, или уткнувшись в экраны телефонов, или погрузившись в собственные мысли. А если кто и бросал свой безразличный взгляд на Азирафель, то это длилось секунду, не больше. Поэтому вскоре она забыла о людях вокруг и переключилась на более важные дела.  
  
Стиль в одежде был для Азирафель принципиальным вопросом, только, в отличие от Кроули, она ни разу не сотворила себе и пары носков. Она предпочитала обращаться за помощью к смертным и в двадцать первом веке ходила в магазины и ателье. Азирафель всегда объясняла это тем, что человеческий образ жизни помогает ей лучше понять людей и не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но на самом деле, как в случае с едой и многим другим, ей просто нравился процесс. Правда, гардероб Азирафель обновляла довольно редко, потому что привязывалась к вещам и не следила за модой.  
  
В этот день она была бы не против заглянуть в пару любимых мест, но, к сожалению, все они торговали исключительно мужской одеждой. Оставалось надеяться на Кроули.  
  
И Кроули не подвела. Она предлагала зайти только в те магазины, которые наверняка понравились бы Азирафель, ничего не навязывала и, копаясь в вещах на вешалках, пыталась ориентироваться совсем не на свои вкусы, хотя ей, наверное, было непросто.  
  
Они случайно нашли женский костюм, по цвету точь-в-точь совпавший с обычным костюмом Азирафель, купили блузки и рубашки, не без труда выбрали несколько пар туфель, и уже напоследок Кроули указала на магазин со старомодными платьями в витрине. Она считала, что платья могут пригодиться и сейчас, и в ближайшем будущем, и слышать не хотела о том, что Азирафель больше не планирует меняться для публики таким образом.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, ангел, порой благословлять проще, если выглядишь чуточку иначе и привлекаешь внимание. Зачем лишать себя возможностей? – сказала Кроули, и Азирафель со вздохом открыла стеклянную дверь магазина. Судя по размеру зала, заставленного вешалками, и энтузиазму Кроули, они задержатся тут надолго.  
  
Так и случилось. Спустя час Азирафель села в Бентли, устало посмотрела на заднее сидение, заваленное разноцветными пакетами, и приготовилась ехать домой. Однако Кроули, заняв свое обычное место за рулем, спросила:  
  
\- Как насчет ланча, ангел? Тут недалеко ресторан, куда мы ходим каждую пятницу. Придем сегодня раньше.  
  
\- Мне надо превратиться обратно.  
  
На лице Кроули появилось озорное выражение:  
  
\- А может, рискнешь так? Нам теперь не стыдно появиться в приличном обществе, – она махнула рукой на покупки.  
  
\- Мне не особенно хочется… – буркнула Азирафель.  
  
Кроули не стала спорить, только неодобрительно щелкнула языком. Сама она продолжила изображать женщину, и официант в ресторане явно относился к ней с чуть большей любезностью, чем к Азирафелю, очень радовавшемуся временной передышке в игре с телами и надеявшемуся, что таких передышек будет много.  
  
Но одна нелепая история, случившаяся в тот же день в магазине, положила конец всем планам Азирафеля на нормальную жизнь.  
  
Помогая разбирать купленные вещи, Кроули попросила Азирафеля надеть одно из платьев вместе с нижним бельем, чулками и туфлями, причем попросила таким тоном, что отказать ей у Азирафеля не повернулся язык. Пришлось снова превращаться и менять старую уютную одежду на новую и подозрительную. Вскоре обнаружилось, что нужная обувная коробка куда-то пропала, и обеспокоенная Азирафель, с распущенными волосами, в платье и домашних тапочках, спустилась на первый этаж, надеясь, что туфли остались в Бентли или в магазине – и лучше бы в магазине. Ей повезло: пакет с коробкой лежал в свалке дешевых книг у входа. Забрав его, Азирафель уже хотела идти к лестнице, как вдруг уличная дверь начала открываться с легким скрипом.  
  
Перед глазами Азирафель мелькнуло воспоминание о том, как Кроули захлопывает за собой дверь, но не запирает замок. И пусть табличка показывала «Закрыто», далеко не всех это останавливало, поэтому Азирафель почти не удивилась, когда в магазин зашла маленькая сморщенная старушка. Она сжимала в руках толстую, немного потрепанную книгу и безмятежно смотрела по сторонам взглядом, полным собственного достоинства. В конце концов ее взгляд остановился на Азирафель, и Азирафель растерялась до такой степени, что чуть не уронила пакет с коробкой на пол. Происходило то, чего она так боялась.  
  
Старушка была не случайно проходившим мимо человеком, а начитанной, крайне придирчивой и чрезвычайно любопытной соседкой, обожавшей пить в магазине чай. Ее звали миссис Блейк. Она умела разносить сплетни со скоростью космического корабля.  
  
Рассматривая Азирафель, миссис Блейк хмурилась, но продолжала хранить молчание. Азирафель могла ее понять. Миссис Блейк видела перед собой незнакомую женщину, сильно походившую на старого друга. Кто эта женщина? Откуда она взялась?  
  
\- Добрый день, – наконец сказала нежданная гостья. – Я миссис Ирма Блейк, я живу в доме напротив. Не подскажете, где мистер Фелл? – от нее веяло холодом подозрения.  
  
\- Добрый день… – Азирафель начала паниковать. – К сожалению, мистеру Феллу пришлось… срочно уехать, и он… попросил меня его подменить, – пробормотала она.  
  
На этот невнятный ответ миссис Блейк отреагировала довольно жестко (она вообще быстро оскорблялась):  
  
\- Милочка, я рада, что мистер Фелл хорошо вас знает и доверяет вам настолько, что оставил в ваше распоряжение свой магазин. Но я вас никогда раньше не видела, и вы никогда меня раньше не видели, и тем не менее вы почему-то позволяете себе со мной фамильярничать. Вы даже не сказали мне, кто вы такая.  
  
\- О, – Азирафель смутилась. Смертные редко обвиняли ее в неподобающем поведении. – Извините меня, – она стала лихорадочно придумывать ответ.  
  
Вдруг она вспомнила, что, увидев ночью свое отражение в зеркале, подумала о себе как о ближайшей родственнице. Ухватившись за эту спасительную соломинку, Азирафель сказала:  
  
\- Я… я родная сестра мистера Фелла. Мы очень дружили в детстве.  
  
Начало было положено, только что дальше? В голову лезли истории про семьи, в которых девушку изо всех сил пытались выдать замуж за богатого старика с дурным характером. Настолько трагичное прошлое сестре мистера Фелла однозначно не годилось.  
  
\- Мистер Фелл никогда о вас не упоминал, – сказала миссис Блейк.  
  
Азирафель с удовольствием попросила бы миссис Блейк уйти прямо сейчас, но недоверчивая старушка могла, придумав на ходу собственную историю о подозрительной женщине в книжном магазине, вызвать полицию или напроситься в гости к соседям. Воображения миссис Блейк хватило бы на десяток детективных романов. А стирать память полицейских и соседей Азирафель не имела ни малейшего желания: это шло в разрез с ее принципами, и к тому же она боялась, что перестарается и сотрет что-нибудь очень важное.  
  
Итак, убеждения Азирафель снова загнали ее в ловушку.  
  
\- Как я сказала, мы были близки в детстве… А потом… – Азирафель глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь выиграть время. И почему за коробкой не спустилась Кроули? – А потом мы поругались. Очень сильно поругались. Потом помирились. И поэтому я тут.  
  
\- Я не расслышала вашего имени, – заметила соседка.  
  
Азирафель почувствовала легкое раздражение. Для ведьм она не собиралась ничего выдумывать. Кроули была уверена, что странные женщины из странного клуба привыкли к необычным именам, более того, они сами могли использовать прозвища, поэтому слово «Азирафель» не должно было вызвать у них подозрений. А как поступить сейчас?  
  
\- Анджела, – ляпнула Азирафель первое, что пришло ей в голову. – Мисс Анджела Фелл. Очень приятно познакомиться.  
  
Кроули будет в восторге, когда узнает.  
  
\- И мне приятно познакомиться.  
  
Имя произвело на соседку воистину магическое впечатление. Она перестала разглядывать Азирафель так, словно новоявленная мисс Анджела Фелл специально залезла в пустой магазин, чтобы очистить кассу.  
  
\- Вы не знаете, куда уехал мистер Фелл? – спросила миссис Блейк куда более дружелюбным голосом.  
  
Азирафель вспомнила маршрут путешествия, который она обсуждала с Кроули:  
  
\- Италия. Это что-то по работе. Подробностей он мне не рассказал.  
  
\- И неизвестно, когда он вернется?  
  
\- К сожалению, нет.  
  
\- Жаль. Когда мистер Фелл уехал в Италию в прошлый раз, его не было три недели. Но он предупредил меня заранее!  
  
\- Все случилось очень неожиданно, – вздохнула Азирафель. – Я надеюсь, мой… брат вернется не через три недели, а раньше.  
  
Миссис Блейк вежливо улыбнулась:  
  
\- Я тоже. А пока мне бы хотелось познакомиться с вами поближе, мисс Фелл. Вам будет несложно заглянуть ко мне на чай завтра или послезавтра? Если вы еще, конечно, не уедете.  
  
\- С удовольствием, миссис Блейк, – ответила Азирафель.  
  
Она случайно произнесла это так, как обычно говорил мистер Фелл, и на лице соседки снова появилось настороженное выражение. Картинка, которую миссис Блейк видела перед собой, не совпадала с тем, что подсказывал ей мозг, и, вероятно, поэтому она быстро попрощалась и исчезла за дверью.  
  
Озадаченная таким резким окончанием беседы, Азирафель стояла около двери со злосчастным пакетом в руках до тех пор, пока не услышала веселый голос, раздавшийся откуда-то из глубины магазина:  
  
\- Эй, сестренка Анджела!  
  
Слегка возмутившись, Азирафель пошла разыскивать хозяйку голоса и через несколько секунд обнаружила ее, сидящую на диване и представляющую собой очаровательное домашнее зрелище: Кроули сменила джинсы и футболку на длинный черный халат, заплела волосы в небрежную косу и сняла очки.  
  
Оказалось, ей надоело ждать в квартире, и она тихонько спустилась вниз, переживая за судьбу туфель. Увидев миссис Блейк, она спряталась за шкафами, откуда ей было слышно каждое слово. Азирафель не стала ничего говорить насчет поведения Кроули (все-таки подслушивать невежливо), напротив, она порадовалась, что ей не придется пересказывать разговор с соседкой и снова переживать эту глупую ситуацию. Но ее не устраивало то, что у Кроули теперь появился повод для шуток, и она не знала, как поступить дальше: то ли возмутиться вслух и попросить Кроули больше никогда не называть ее «сестренкой Анджелой», то ли не обращать внимания первые сто раз и ждать, когда Кроули надоест. Так ничего и не решив, Азирафель положила пакет с туфлями на маленький журнальный столик и, отойдя на пару шагов назад, посмотрела на Кроули немного задумчиво.  
  
\- Сес-с-стренка Анджела, – довольно повторила Кроули, смакуя каждое слово. – Как мило. Можно я буду иногда звать тебя так? Сестренка Анджела, давай выпьем какао? Или просто выпьем…  
  
Нет, этот вопрос следовало прояснить раз и навсегда и как можно быстрее.  
  
\- Никаких сестренок, – отрезала Азирафель.  
  
\- Жа-а-аль, – протянула Кроули, но по ее виду было ясно, что она больше так не будет. – Только ты понимаешь, ангел, что сестре придется тебя подменять, пока мы не вернем книгу? – добавила она куда более серьезным тоном.  
  
\- Вовсе нет, если мистер Фелл ночью прилетит из Рима, потому что забыл что-нибудь или потому что некто Кроули позвонил ему и попросил срочно вернуться.  
  
Кроули задумалась:  
  
\- А может, тебе все-таки изобразить сестру перед покупателями? Тогда общаться с Эммой и компанией станет намного проще.  
  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
  
\- Практика ведет к совершенству.  
  
Азирафель ничего не сказала.  
  
\- Мистер Фелл может вернуться из Италии в любое время, – продолжила Кроули. – Как только тебе надоест. Открой магазин сегодня вечером хотя бы на пару часов. Если что-то не понравится, просто выгонишь всех покупателей и захлопнешь дверь. Будто тебе в первый раз так делать.  
  
\- Но я… – начала Азирафель и снова замолчала.  
  
Стоит ли сопротивляться? Жизнь Азирафель, похоже, от нее самой уже никак не зависела, ведь абсолютно все, начиная с момента, когда ей пришлось зайти в ту ужасную кофейню, происходило вопреки ее желаниям. И в словах Кроули был смысл. Практика действительно ведет к совершенству. Кому об этом не знать, как Азирафель, шесть тысяч лет наблюдавшей за множеством смертных. А еще они купили столько одежды – ни к чему ей висеть в шкафу.  
  
\- Ну хорошо, – сказала Азирафель. – Но я не знаю, как себя вести, а посетителей сегодня и завтра может оказаться больше, чем обычно. Миссис Блейк, наверное, уже переполошила всех знакомых. Люди появятся тут, едва я переверну табличку на двери, а то и раньше. Надо запереть замок... – тут Азирафель вспомнила, как внезапно оборвался ее разговор с соседкой. – Кроули, а ведь миссис Блейк что-то подозревает. Она испугалась моего… сходства с братом. Страшно представить, какие истории обо мне потом станут рассказывать.  
  
\- Брось, ангел, ты и так самая странная на этой улице, – Кроули ухмыльнулась в ответ на скептицизм Азирафель, несомненно, отразившийся на ее лице. – К тому же соседи всегда о нас сплетничают... Интересно, что будет, когда машину странного мистера Кроули заметят у магазина, хотя владелец магазина уехал на другой конец Европы?  
  
\- Главное, чтобы они не заметили странную мисс Кроули, – вздохнула Азирафель. – Будь осторожнее, милый.  
  
\- Думаешь, они не заинтересуются, почему Кроули постоянно ходит в гости к сестре своего бойфренда?  
  
Азирафель опять хотела возмутиться, но Кроули ее опередила:  
  
\- Если что, мы исправим твою репутацию чудесами.  
  
\- Ты исправишь.  
  
\- Я исправлю.  
  
Азирафель вернулась к тревожащему ее вопросу:  
  
\- А все-таки что с Эммой? Ведь она меня узнает, как узнала миссис Блейк, а на ней-то мы чудеса использовать не сможем.  
  
\- Ангел, давай поднимемся наверх, посмотрим как следует, что мы накупили, и я подскажу тебе, как себя вести. Потом потренируешься на своих покупателях, – Кроули очень элегантно потянулась. – Чем естественнее ты будешь выглядеть, тем сильнее собьешь Эмму с толку. Но я продолжаю думать, что в случае Эммы тебе не стоит так сильно волноваться из-за твоей похожести… на брата. Расслабься.  
  
\- Что ты задумала?  
  
Кроули многозначительно пожала плечами и поднялась с дивана.  
  
\- Не забудь пакет, ангел.  
  
В спальне Азирафель надела туфли и, внимательно рассмотрев себя в зеркало, признала, что Кроули была права: они действительно подходили к платью. И вообще, отражавшаяся в зеркале женщина выглядела неожиданно хорошо. Если бы такая покупательница заглянула в книжный магазин, Азирафель наверняка обратила бы на нее внимание, подумав, что остались еще смертные, знакомые с понятием «настоящий стиль».  
  
Но какая-нибудь случайная посетительница – это совсем другое дело. Отражение принадлежало Азирафель, а не случайной женщине, и стоило Азирафель вспомнить об этом, как она снова почувствовала себя неуютно. Она еще ни разу не переживала так сильно из-за работы под прикрытием – даже когда ей пришлось несколько лет отыгрывать роль весьма неприглядного садовника. Садовник был мужчиной. Мисс Анджела Фелл нет.  
  
Азирафель посмотрела на остальные новые вещи, развешанные по спинкам стульев.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? О чем ты думаешь? – Кроули стояла чуть поодаль. Она выглядела встревоженной: должно быть, Азирафель слишком долго изучала себя в зеркале и не произносила ни слова.  
  
Азирафель поспешила улыбнуться. Пусть все сегодня происходило в первую очередь из-за Кроули и ее гениального демонического плана, а уже потом из-за Эммы и украденной книги, все равно Кроули должна была кое о чем узнать.  
  
\- Думаю, что мне нравится, – сказала Азирафель, и, как ни странно, эти слова не только развеяли тревогу Кроули. Напряжение, преследовавшее Азирафель с утра, исчезло.  
  
\- Померяешь остальное для меня?  
  
Азирафель кивнула и потянулась за новой блузкой. Почему бы и нет? Если уж придется жить другой жизнью, то к ней надо как следует подготовиться. К тому же у Кроули было такое лицо, когда она просила…  
  
Домашняя примерка оказалась куда приятнее, чем утреннее путешествие по незнакомым магазинам. Отбросив переживания, Азирафель наконец-то смогла целиком и полностью сосредоточиться на вещах и вскоре убедилась в том, что несколько мучительных утренних часов прошли не зря: новая одежда была удобной, подходила ей и, что главное, напоминала ее обычный гардероб. А еще Кроули, все это время сидевшая в окружении подушек на кровати и внимательно наблюдавшая за процессом, постоянно осыпала Азирафель комплиментами.  
  
\- Ангел, – сказала Кроули в конце концов, – я не знаю насчет Эммы и соседей, но у тебя точно получится обмануть незнакомых людей.  
  
\- Странно, – пожала плечами Азирафель. – Не могу сказать, что прилагаю какие-то усилия.  
  
Она рассматривала в зеркале последнее платье – у него был очень милый белый воротничок.  
  
\- Скорее всего, тело делает это без твоего ведома, – предположила Кроули. – Ты не передумала открывать магазин? Что наденешь?  
  
Азирафель бросила взгляд на свой обычный костюм, грустно висевший в шкафу рядом с другой одеждой. Кто знает, сколько времени он там пробудет.  
  
\- Пожалуй, останусь в том, что на мне сейчас, – вздохнула она, надеясь услышать в ответ какую-нибудь одобрительную фразу, способную избавить ее от вновь появившихся мрачных мыслей.  
  
Но вместо этого Кроули спросила:  
  
\- Можно, я тебя причешу?  
  
Азирафель кивнула и села на кровать: если уж выходить в свет, то исключительно в пристойном виде. К тому же утром, когда Кроули колдовала над ее волосами, Азирафель не чувствовала ничего неприятного, скорее, ей было даже чуточку хорошо.  
  
Как выяснилось, Кроули утром еще и не особенно старалась, желая, видимо, быстрее сесть за руль и отправиться по магазинам, зато сейчас она подошла к делу с огромным вдохновением. Вскоре Азирафель по-настоящему радовалась, что оставила длинные волосы, и немного жалела, что не думала о подобном раньше. Она многое упустила. Ей нравилось, как Кроули дотрагивается своими пальцами до ее волос – осторожно, словно они представляют огромную ценность, ей нравилось, как Кроули проводит по ним щеткой – неторопливо, раз за разом, и все никак не останавливается, хотя она уже давно расчесала все спутавшиеся пряди. В какой-то момент Азирафель закрыла глаза от удовольствия. Подумать только: какая мелочь, а так приятно.  
  
\- Ну, что мы дальше будем делать? – тихо спросила Кроули. – Когда ты собираешься спуститься в магазин?  
  
\- Чуть позже, милая, – пробормотала Азирафель.  
  
Кроули только хихикнула.  
  
\- У тебя очень красивые волосы, – сказала она спустя несколько минут, отложив щетку и принимаясь за создание прически: она переплетала отдельные пряди только одной ей известным способом и закрепляла их шпильками. И она делала все это куда медленнее, чем утром, должно быть, вкладывая в каждое свое движение чудеса.  
  
Азирафель даже расстроилась, когда Кроули закончила. Со вздохом, правда, теперь уже далеко не безнадежным, Азирафель поднялась на ноги и в который раз за день подошла к зеркалу. Отражение ее полностью устроило.  
  
\- А что мы скажем ведьмам? – спросила Азирафель, вдруг вспомнив, зачем им понадобился этот маскарад. – Я имею в виду, – она повернулась к Кроули, – мы скажем им, что мы тоже ведьмы и пришли… пришли… обменяться знаниями?  
  
\- Не-е-ет, – Кроули задумчиво покачала головой. – Скорее, попросим нас чему-нибудь научить… Хм. Я еще над этим думаю, – она тоже встала и начала перевязывать пояс халата.  
  
Потом она покрутилась перед зеркалом, переплетая косу. Оставила на щеке Азирафель поцелуй. Подошла к окну, открыла его, выглянула на улицу – должно быть, узнать, как поживает Бентли. В комнату начал заползать тревожный запах дождя, и Азирафель порадовалась, что они больше никуда сегодня не пойдут. Ей хотелось провести еще час или два подальше от мира, но, кажется, у Кроули уже были другие планы, и они включали в себя работающий книжный. Что ж, почему бы и нет. Пора открыть магазин и выступить перед соседями в новой роли.  
  
\- А ты что собираешься делать? – поинтересовалась Азирафель.  
  
\- А я найду уютное место среди твоих книжек и стану за тобой наблюдать, – подмигнула Кроули.  
  
\- Хорошо, – автоматически сказала Азирафель и только потом сообразила, что это значит. – Только выбери, пожалуйста, такое место, где тебя не заметят люди. Не хотелось бы, чтобы они снова жаловались на огромную змею.  
  
\- Пожалуются на маленькую, – Кроули подошла к Азирафель и поцеловала ее уже в губы.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Еще немного про пятницу и чуть больше - про субботу.

Кроули без труда нашла себе уютное место, чтобы наблюдать за происходящим в магазине, – им стала верхняя полка шкафа, стоявшего около окна. По мнению Кроули, с нее открывался неплохой вид на переднюю часть торгового зала, а поскольку многие покупатели по тем или иным причинам редко уходили вглубь магазина, то Кроули могла проследить практически за всеми разговорами Азирафель. И люди при этом ее вряд ли бы увидели, даже если бы случайно подняли голову и посмотрели на шкаф. Книг на полке стояло немного, все их переплеты были черными. Попробуй разглядеть черную змею, спрятавшуюся между черными книгами.  
  
Забираться на полку самостоятельно Кроули не пожелала, и Азирафель пришлось лезть наверх по стремянке, пока Кроули, превратившись в тонкий живой шнурок, обвивалась вокруг ее руки необычным украшением. Встав на последнюю перекладину, Азирафель убрала с полки пыль чудесами, немного переставила книги, чтобы вокруг них было удобнее ползать и прятаться, и улыбнулась змейке. Кроули, не заставив себя долго ждать, перебралась в шкаф и просочилась между книжек к стенке. Азирафель теперь видела только часть ее тела и мордочку.  
  
\- Тебе удобно? – спросила она.  
  
Змейка прошипела что-то невнятное. Азирафель нахмурилась, чувствуя легкую обиду: Кроули отлично говорила на человеческом языке даже будучи в змеином облике. К чему отвечать вот так на заботу?  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я быстрее открыла магазин, а потому не желаешь больше общаться? Милая, ты порой жестока, – Азирафель покачала головой.  
  
\- Я же демон, – Кроули все-таки соизволила ответить нормально. – Мне удобно, все хорошо, иди развлекайся.  
  
Азирафель начала спускаться по стремянке, стараясь не злиться на напутствие Кроули.  
  
Отойдя на несколько шагов от шкафа и убедившись, что обнаружить змейку, чья мордочка теперь выглядывала из пространства между книгами, действительно не так просто, Азирафель пошла к двери, полная дурных предчувствий. Ей не хотелось оставаться с миром один на один. Незримое присутствие демона в магазине, конечно, поддерживало, но было бы куда лучше, если бы Кроули сидела рядом и осторожно подсказывала, как себя вести. Азирафель ругала себя за эти мысли: после шести тысяч лет жизни среди людей и огромного опыта полевой работы полагаться на помощь других в таком деле было невероятно глупо.  
  
Она перевернула табличку на двери, отперла замок и вышла на улицу, желая вдохнуть немного воздуха. Снаружи по-прежнему было пасмурно, сильно пахло влажной пылью. Прошедший чуть ранее дождь лишь немного смочил асфальт, однако, судя по тяжелым тучам, затягивающим небо, он мог снова начаться в любую минуту и с уже куда большей силой. Азирафель напряглась. Ливень заставит всех людей, которые сейчас ходят по улице, спрятаться в ближайших кафе и магазинах, и ее книжный не станет исключением. Кого-кого, а лишних посетителей ей только не хватало.  
  
Обстоятельства складывались очень неудачно в последнее время.  
  
Как бы то ни было, с погодой Азирафель ничего не могла сделать, поэтому она захлопнула дверь и занялась повседневными делами, стараясь не обращать внимания на стук каблуков новых туфель и не удивляться, когда она замечала краем глаза свою новую одежду. Она писала электронные письма, жалея, что не может позвонить никому из коллег и обсудить важные вопросы: ее женский голос вряд ли удалось бы списать на ангину. Она приводила в порядок книги, угрожавшие рассыпаться на отдельные листы в ближайшее время, причем, пользуясь исключительно человеческими средствами, была не менее аккуратна, чем обычно, – ей не хотелось случайно капнуть клеем на платье. А когда в магазине появлялись незнакомые посетители, Азирафель, как всегда, держала их в поле зрения, пытаясь понять, чем они интересуются. Она отговорила нескольких человек сделать покупку и справилась с этим очень хорошо, правда, пару раз ей пришлось использовать строгий, хотя и вежливый тон голоса.  
  
Вроде бы день мало отличался от остальных дней, но Азирафель все равно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Ей казалось, будто даже случайные посетители разглядывают ее с большим вниманием. Действительно ли они видели что-то странное или это была всего лишь игра воображения, Азирафель не знала и каждый раз напрягалась, когда кто-нибудь смотрел в ее сторону дольше пары секунд.  
  
Один человек вообще произвел на нее неоднозначное впечатление. Он не желал ничего купить и вроде бы просто хотел пообщаться, но в свои размышления о дальнейшей судьбе книжного бизнеса он ловко вворачивал очень цветистые комплименты самой Азирафель. В последний раз такие лестные слова от смертного она слышала в веке этак девятнадцатом и понятия не имела, как реагировать на подобное спустя полтора столетия, да еще и будучи женщиной, поэтому она стояла, слушала этого странного человека и кивала головой. В конце концов, посетитель сослался на важное дело и пообещал зайти чуть позже. Азирафель проводила его взглядом до двери, думая, что ей бы очень хотелось поговорить с Кроули прямо сейчас, но обращаться к Кроули в тот момент было крайне неразумно: пусть дождь так и не начался и за окном посветлело, люди не спешили обходить магазин стороной.  
  
Еще хуже Азирафель приходилось, когда к ней заглядывали давние знакомые мистера Фелла. Многие из них, несомненно, уже слышали от миссис Блейк про таинственную Анджелу и жаждали лично встретиться с временной хозяйкой магазина: вдруг старушка что-то напутала. Азирафель послушно рассказывала им про сложные отношения с братом, и каждый раз ее голос звучал все более уверенно. Чувствовала Азирафель себя при этом неважно, потому что ей не нравилось обманывать знакомых, к тому же в ответ на свою историю она встречала озадаченные взгляды. Но, как ни странно, в конечном счете знакомые относились к происходящему куда спокойнее, чем она воображала. Никто из них будто бы не обратил внимания на удивительную схожесть между братом и сестрой, зато все просили передать мистеру Феллу пожелания успехов и выражали уверенность в том, что Анджела Фелл справится с его непростой работой.  
  
Сосед, владевший цветочным магазином, впрочем, решил предупредить Азирафель, что ее брат не любит расставаться со своим товаром.  
  
\- Может быть, вы знаете, зачем ему магазин? – задумчиво спрашивал сосед, пока его взгляд скользил по книгам, сваленным в кучу у входа.  
  
Азирафель приложила все усилия, лишь бы ее голос не прозвучал резко или обиженно:  
  
\- Лучше вам спросить у него лично.  
  
А хозяин кофейни неподалеку – той самой, где продавали вкусные пирожные, – рискнул поинтересоваться у Азирафель, встречала ли она уже Кроули, но заметив, что Азирафель отвечать не торопится, сразу извинился и ушел.  
  
Около семи – за делами и расспросами время пролетело чересчур незаметно – Азирафель, опомнившись, бесцеремонно выпроводила покупателей, опустила шторы на всех окнах первого этажа и подошла к шкафу, где пряталась Кроули. Змейка не спешила вылезать наружу, и Азирафель, кажется, догадывалась, почему. Вновь забравшись по стремянке наверх и осторожно вытащив с последней полки несколько книг, она увидела вполне ожидаемое зрелище: Кроули спала около стенки шкафа.  
  
Азирафель захотелось аккуратно перенести змейку в спальню и положить ее на постель, самой лечь рядом, открыв книгу, и так и проваляться до утра. Но это было бы нечестно. У Кроули могли быть свои планы на ночь.  
  
\- Пора вставать, милая, – прошептала Азирафель и, протянув руку, дотронулась до чешуйчатого тела.  
  
Змейка тут же подняла голову, мелькнул ее раздвоенный язычок. Посмотрев очень внимательно на Азирафель и, должно быть, сообразив, что рабочий день закончился, Кроули переползла на подставленную руку. Азирафель улыбнулась.  
  
Через полминуты она стояла на ковре, маскировавшем нарисованный на полу магический круг для экстренной связи с Раем (не то чтобы она еще требовалась). Змейка почти что соскользнула по телу Азирафель вниз, отползла чуть дальше и превратилась в человека.  
  
Глаза Кроули были чуть сонными, рыжие волосы торчали в разные стороны, пояс на халате перекосился.  
  
\- Привет, – сказала она. – Я задремала.  
  
\- Знаю, – кивнула Азирафель.  
  
\- Но пока я не уснула, – продолжила Кроули, – я видела, как ты говоришь с клиентами. Все будет хорошо, ангел. У тебя отлично получается.  
  
\- Не знаю, милая. Они смотрели на меня странно.  
  
Кроули щелкнула пальцами. Халат превратился в джинсы и футболку, растрепанная коса расплелась и волосы легли на спину Кроули аккуратными блестящими волнами. Потом она надела появившийся прямо из воздуха пиджак и вытащила из него темные очки.  
  
\- Может, ты им понравилась, и это были совсем не странные взгляды?  
  
Азирафель пожала плечами.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, – повторила Кроули. – Не волнуйся. А пока... Снова пойдем в ресторан или закажем еду на дом?  
  
Кроули, разумеется, надеялась, что Азирафель выберет ресторан, но сегодняшний день вышел чересчур насыщенным, а потому Азирафель, протянув руку, сняла очки с носа Кроули.   
  
  
  
Бентли мчалась по Лондону, объезжая машины за секунду до столкновения и заставляя людей, решивших перейти дорогу на зеленый сигнал светофора, в ужасе отскакивать обратно на тротуар. Кроули часто рулила, не задумываясь ни о других водителях, ни тем более о пешеходах: «Они вышли на улицу, они понимали, что тут опасно, я-то при чем». Азирафель ее манера вождения всегда нервировала, а в последние месяцы немного пугала: кто знает, что с ними случится, если они вдруг попадут в автокатастрофу и лишатся тел. Кроули порой тоже задумывалась о возможном развоплощении, но все равно управляла Бентли, как обычно. Она научилась лихачить, когда купила эту машину, – где-то в тридцатых, кажется, – она лихачила, когда машин в Лондоне стало слишком много, и она продолжала лихачить сейчас. Никакие проблемы с Офисами не могли повлиять на ее привычки.  
  
Азирафель попробовала мысленно подготовиться к встрече с ведьмами – как она не раз убеждалась, собственные заботы очень помогали ей меньше переживать об авариях. О чем говорить с этими женщинами? Об обычных женских делах? Азирафель знала о них не так уж и много. О магии? Но как не сказать лишнего? Или сразу переключить свое внимание на Эмму? Тоже не пойдет: это будет подозрительно, а Эмма недоверчива.  
  
Больше Азирафель ничего не смогла придумать и посмотрела на Кроули: демон тоже умеет неплохо отвлекать.  
  
Кроули опять пребывала в очень хорошем настроении. Она мурлыкала какую-то песню и улыбалась то самой себе, то Азирафель, то другим водителям. Последние, судя по их лицам, считали улыбку Кроули издевательской ухмылкой.  
  
\- Мне кажется, милая, ты сегодня выглядишь даже счастливее, чем вчера и позавчера, – заметила Азирафель.  
  
\- Мы едем отвоевывать магическую книгу у коварной ведьмы. Это, конечно, не то же самое, что ломать сотовые вышки или останавливать Апокалипсис… – дело с Апокалипсисом было для Кроули, скорее, вынужденной необходимостью, а не тренировкой для мозга и тела, но Азирафель промолчала. – В общем, то, чем мы собираемся заняться, – весьма неплохое развлечение.  
  
\- До сих пор не понимаю, как тебе удалось уговорить меня на все это, – Азирафель дотронулась до своих вновь аккуратно уложенных волос.  
  
\- Уговорить... кхм, да, уговорить... Но не зря же уговаривала. Ты милашка. И я могу бесконечно повторять, что мне очень нравится твое тело, ангел.  
  
\- Тебе повезло, потому что мне придется ходить в нем еще долго, если мы не заберем книгу у Эммы в ближайшее время.  
  
\- И я буду каждый день разглядывать твою блузочку и туфли. Замечательно.  
  
Азирафель отвернулась к окну.  
  
Разговоры с Кроули, безусловно, успокаивали, но при этом уводили серьезный настрой куда-то не туда.  
  
За окном Бентли мелькали машины и автобусы, люди, наслаждавшиеся теплой, почти летней погодой, палатки с едой, магазины, продающие всякую всячину, и, что главное, кафе, бары, рестораны. Азирафель вздыхала, провожая взглядом вывески последних. Она с удовольствием провела бы часть субботы в одном из этих уютных заведений, обсуждая с Кроули повседневные дела. К ее тоске по спокойному залу хорошего ресторана присоединялось легкое чувство голода: Азирафель не пошла на ланч и осталась в книжном магазине, решив еще немного потренироваться, общаясь с покупателями. Теперь ее тело, давным-давно отвыкшее от лишений, тихонько жаловалось.  
  
Конечно, они ехали не просто на встречу, а на пикник, но мысль о нем не особенно подбадривала: их наверняка ждали наспех сделанные бутерброды и сок из пластиковой упаковки.  
  
Собрания магического клуба обычно проходили в маленькой кофейне, имевшей не самые лестные отзывы, но по случаю хорошей погоды субботнюю встречу в последнюю минуту перенесли в парк: сообщение об этом пришло Кроули на телефон. И Азирафель, и Кроули – даже с ее воображением – слабо представляли, как можно заниматься колдовством днем в кофейне или в городском парке, и все больше склонялись к мнению, что это странное общество на самом деле – простой клуб по интересам с романтичными и легковерными особами. Но делать окончательные выводы было рано: все-таки у каждого ковена свои особенности, а в современном мире люди куда меньше внимания уделяют атмосфере и театральности. Может, магия Эммы и ее друзей не так заметна и позволяет им колдовать у всех на виду.  
  
Бентли добралась до нужного места. Как обычно, она встала там, где этого запрещал закон, выпустила пассажиров и осталась дожидаться штрафных бумажек о неправильной парковке – своего единственного развлечения, когда хозяйки не было рядом. А Кроули и Азирафель неспешным шагом направились к черным кованым воротам, украшенным золотыми узорами и фигурками. И стоило им только переступить границу парка, как городской шум словно по волшебству исчез и они оказались в царстве деревьев и лужаек.  
  
Парк был очень красивым, очень аккуратным и притягивал к себе любителей самых разных видов отдыха. Небольшая его часть на севере принадлежала городскому зоосаду. В центре находились открытый театр и огромный розарий с пушистыми розами множества сортов (к сожалению, еще не все из них распустились). В стороне от розария протянулось длинное озеро, чья спокойная гладь идеально подходила для катания на лодках. Желающих поиграть в футбол, теннис, крикет и бейсбол привлекали спортивные площадки, занимавшие по меньшей мере треть парка, а многочисленные дорожки отлично подходили для бегунов.  
  
И конечно, здесь можно было просто насладиться безмятежным спокойствием и пообщаться с друзьями, чем лондонцы и занимались в этот субботний день. Люди отдыхали на лавочках, разбросанных по парку, люди загорали на лужайках, люди сидели на берегу озера и наблюдали за жившими в его окрестностях птицами, люди дремали в тени деревьев – и среди этих многочисленных людей Азирафель и Кроули предстояло разыскать Эмму с друзьями.  
  
В сообщении, присланном на телефон Кроули, было написано, как найти ведьм, но инструкция оказалась многословной и чрезвычайно запутанной, а значит, абсолютно бесполезной. Пока Кроули и Азирафель блуждали по парку, внимательно разглядывая чуть ли не каждую группку отдыхающих, с начала встречи прошло полчаса.  
  
\- Я так останусь мисс Фелл лет на десять, – пожаловалась Азирафель, уже порядком устав.  
  
\- Тогда, – ухмыльнулась Кроули, – ты вряд ли будешь против, если мы ускорим процесс, – и она щелкнула пальцами.  
  
На экране ее телефона появилась карта. Знакомый голос навигатора предложил свернуть налево, спустя полминуты – направо, и через пять минут еще раз налево. Выполнив эти указания, они пришли к озеру (в сообщении об озере не говорилось ни слова) и под деревом, совсем недалеко от воды, увидели двух женщин, сидевших на большом клетчатом пледе. Чуть поодаль расположилась компания студентов, громко говоривших, не менее громко смеявшихся и то и дело фотографировавших друг друга на телефоны. Женщины косились на них с любопытством.  
  
\- Вы почти на месте, – жизнерадостно сообщил телефон.  
  
Похоже, Кроули и Азирафель наконец-то нашли свой клуб, и пусть размеры клуба огорчали, участницы его выглядели весьма колоритно.  
  
Одной из женщин на вид было лет тридцать, может, чуть больше, и она производила впечатление человека, много времени уделяющего работе в серьезной фирме, – на это указывали и короткие темные волосы, идеально уложенные, и легкий естественный макияж, и спортивный костюм, совершенно точно предназначенный не для спорта, а для корпоративных выездов на природу. Азирафель почувствовала легкую озадаченность: она бы никогда не подумала, что подобные женщины занимаются колдовством. Напротив бизнес-леди сидела пятидесятилетняя дама, одетая в простое и совсем не дешевое платье, будто бы сшитое из разноцветных лоскутков. Ее полностью седые волосы были собраны в пучок, лицо покрывали возрастные морщинки. От женщины веяло уютом, с ней наверняка приятно было проводить время за чашкой чая, обсуждая последние сплетни.  
  
Азирафель растерянно взглянула на Кроули, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше – этап знакомства они так и не обговорили во всех подробностях, Кроули предлагала импровизировать и считала, что все пройдет без проблем. Сейчас же она молчала, рассматривая женщин через темные очки. Видимо, ей опять что-то не понравилось, но делиться мыслями она не спешила.  
  
\- Ладно, ангел, пора работать, – наконец пробормотала Кроули и пошла к ведьмам.  
  
Азирафель послушно последовала за ней, не ожидая ничего хорошего. Зря они это затеяли.  
  
\- Здрасьте, – немного развязно сказала Кроули, остановившись в паре шагов от пледа, – мы ищем «Общество ведьм». Мне написали, что они сегодня встречаются тут.  
  
\- И вы нас нашли, – женщина в платье из лоскутков улыбнулась очень теплой улыбкой. – Вы, должно быть, звонили вчера... Меня зовут Бет, а мою подругу – Лили, – она кивнула в сторону бизнес-леди.  
  
Лили нахмурилась, ее полный недоверия взгляд застыл на очках Кроули.  
  
\- Я Кроули, это Азирафель, – сказала Кроули, и Азирафель вздрогнула с непривычки: ее ангельское имя редко звучало перед людьми, в отличие от настоящего имени демона, превратившегося во вполне официальную человеческую фамилию. Почти сразу Азирафель начало казаться, что случайно обретенная Анджела подошла бы для нынешней работы куда лучше.  
  
\- Очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Мы всегда рады новым лицам, жаль, они нечасто у нас появляются, – вздохнула Бет.  
  
\- И мне очень приятно, – выдавила из себя Лили.  
  
\- Нам тоже очень приятно, – сказала Азирафель как можно вежливее.  
  
Бет и Лили подвинулись, освобождая больше места на пледе. Кроули была в своих обычных джинсах и села по-турецки, а вот Азирафель, надевшей очередное платье (по просьбе той же Кроули), пришлось постараться и устроиться так, чтобы из-под юбки не выглядывало ничего лишнего, чтобы ткань не мялась сильно и чтобы платье все равно смотрелось эффектно. С некоторой завистью Азирафель взглянула на Бет, у которой было куда больше опыта в подобных вещах.  
  
Впрочем, юбка оказалась пустяковой проблемой, в отличие от неловкого молчания, воцарившегося, когда все расселись. Бет и Лили точно хотели узнать побольше о новых членах клуба, но они будто бы не привыкли начинать разговор первыми. Азирафель с удовольствием завела бы беседу, если бы называла себя «мистером Феллом» и не пришла к этим смертным, чтобы их обманывать. Кроули почему-то тоже не спешила выставлять себя душой компании, как она порой делала, когда переманивала души на сторону Ада. Было ли такое молчаливое поведение ее нынешним способом импровизации?  
  
Желая чем-то себя занять, Азирафель принялась рассматривать еду, разложенную на пледе, и вскоре с удовлетворением отметила, что ошиблась насчет ведьм – они подошли к пикнику со всей ответственностью. Аккуратные пухленькие сэндвичи, миска с привлекательным пестрым салатиком, яркие овощи и фрукты без единого изъяна на кожуре, пирог, совершенно точно испеченный в духовке в штучном экземпляре, – все это навело Азирафель на отстраненную мысль о том, что она совсем не зря пропустила ланч. Оценила она и кувшин с лимонадом, в котором плавали дольки лимона и зеленые листочки мяты. А еще она почувствовала легкий укол совести.  
  
\- Извините, что мы такие невежливые, – Бет наконец-то прервала молчание. – Нам очень интересно, кто вы и почему к нам пришли. Но мы ждем Эмму.  
  
\- А Эмма это?.. – протянула Кроули слегка заинтересованным голосом.  
  
\- Еще один член нашего клуба, – сказала Лили. – Практически председатель. Нехорошо начинать без нее.  
  
\- А, с ней я созванивалась, – кивнула Кроули. – Ангел, о чем ты там думаешь?  
  
Азирафель почувствовала, как щеки заливает румянец. Кроули называла ее «ангелом» с незапамятных времен, однако несколько месяцев назад это слово изменило смысл: оно превратилось из дружеского обращения в ласковое прозвище, а Азирафель чувствовала себя слегка неловко при проявлении чувств на глазах у совсем незнакомых людей.  
  
Бет и Лили окинули их обеих заинтересованным взглядом, но Лили быстро опустила голову, а Бет промолчала.  
  
\- Наверное, мы тоже должны были что-то принести. Для пикника, я имею в виду, – ответила Азирафель на вопрос Кроули, слегка запинаясь.  
  
\- Ничего страшного, вы же новенькие, – сказала Бет. – И вы сможете уделить больше внимания моему пирогу и моему лимонаду. Я обожаю готовить.  
  
\- Неужели? – Азирафель ухватилась за эту тему, как за спасительную соломинку.  
  
\- О да, – кивнула Бет. – С тех пор как умер мой муж, я посвящаю себя исключительно хобби.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, что муж оставил вас так рано, – сказала Азирафель.  
  
Бет говорила о муже без особых эмоций, стараясь показать, что она уже преодолела этот этап и продолжает жить дальше. Но ангела непросто обмануть, особенно такого ангела, который знает людей. Азирафель почти ощутила тоску, разлившуюся вокруг них неприятным холодком. Может, и хорошо, что они решили познакомиться с этими странными женщинами. Помощь была нужна не только Эмме.  
  
Азирафель уже собиралась отвлечь Бет от грустной темы и расспросить ее о начинке пирога, когда услышала знакомый голос:  
  
\- Я опоздала, простите меня. Постараюсь больше так не… А вы еще кто?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Азирафель и Кроули заводят новых друзей.

Эмма плюхнулась на плед.  
  
Она была в майке с довольно большим вырезом, клетчатой рубашке, накинутой на плечи, и драных джинсах, ее распущенные волосы напоминали гнездо, косметика на глазах плыла – словом, Эмма ничем не отличалась от себя обычной, кроме одной маленькой детали, которую Азирафель раньше не замечала. Шею девушки украшали грубые бусы из черных веревочек. Веревочки сплетались в косичку, и на этой косичке висели маленькие разноцветные камни всевозможных форм. Но внимание Азирафель привлек вовсе не необычный дизайн – от бус тянуло магией, причем магией практически незаметной, словно кто-то пытался ее замаскировать и чуть-чуть не довел дело до конца. Азирафель бы и не почувствовала ничего, если бы не видела бусы собственными глазами и не сидела совсем рядом с Эммой.  
  
Сама Эмма молча переводила недовольный и слегка испуганный взгляд с Кроули на Азирафель и обратно. Можно было сколько угодно рассуждать о человеческой невнимательности и человеческом неверии в чудеса, однако не зря миссис Блейк и другие соседи накануне так пристально рассматривали новоявленную сестренку Анджелу. Как Азирафель и боялась, Эмма тоже без труда нашла сходство между новенькими участницами своего клуба и парочкой знакомых ей людей, только, в отличие от соседей, для Эммы происходившее не было еще одной забавной странностью из жизни странного мистера Фелла.  
  
\- Это шутка? – наконец сказала Эмма.  
  
Азирафель стоило огромных усилий сохранить невозмутимое лицо.  
  
\- В чем дело, Эмма? – обеспокоенно спросила Бет.  
  
\- Что _вы_ тут делаете? – Эмма совершенно точно обращалась к Азирафель и Кроули. – Да как вам совести хватило…  
  
\- Простите? – Кроули улыбнулась своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
  
\- Вы приходили в мою кофейню с идиотскими обвинениями. Я уверена, что это были именно вы. Я только не понимаю, как вам сейчас удается так выглядеть. Это грим?  
  
Кроули зачем-то щелкнула пальцами. Ничего не произошло. Эмма хмурилась, Бет и Лили смотрели на свою председательницу с изумлением.  
  
\- Я не знаю, о чем вы, – вздохнула Кроули, – никогда вас раньше не видела. Мы узнали про ваш клуб в Интернете и решили к вам заглянуть. Думаю, Эмма… вы ведь Эмма, да? Думаю, Эмма, вы нас с кем-то путаете.  
  
Сладкий голос Кроули прекрасно сочетался с враньем наивысшего качества.  
  
\- Неужели? – Эмма недоверчиво сморщила нос.  
  
\- Точно. Но раз нам не рады, мы уходим, – Кроули с легкостью встала и протянула руку Азирафель. Игнорируя помощь – она со всем справится сама, большое спасибо, – Азирафель немного неуклюже поднялась на ноги, разгладила юбку и с любопытством посмотрела на Бет и Лили – случайных свидетельниц этой истории.  
  
Их лица теперь выражали недовольное удивление: маленькому сообществу действительно не помешали бы новые участники, а Эмма только что все испортила.  
  
\- Может быть, нам стоит получше узнать Кроули и Азирафель? – предложила Бет вполне миролюбиво. – Разве гостеприимство и вежливость – не наши главные принципы?  
  
Эмма замешкалась, осознав, что она и впрямь не имеет права прогонять людей без объяснений и доказательств. Ожидая ее ответа на вполне справедливые вопросы, Кроули безмятежно улыбалась, но в улыбке этой то и дело проскальзывало легкое озорство. И Азирафель наконец-то стало понятно, почему Кроули не беспокоилась из-за их внешности: смятение Эммы входило в план – в ту его часть, о которой Кроули почему-то умолчала.  
  
\- Хорошо, – вздохнула Эмма, – давайте знакомиться.  
  
Азирафель снова пришлось воевать с юбкой.  
  
  
  
Рассказывать о них обеих принялась Кроули, и вскоре Азирафель узнала про себя много нового: она изучала древние тексты, время от времени читала лекции бестолковым студентам в университете, писала статьи в научные журналы и любила ездить на зарубежные конференции. Себе же Кроули придумала насыщенную событиями карьеру дизайнера, а своим хобби назвала коллекционирование антиквариата. Можно было только диву даваться, слушая, как Кроули переплетает выдумки и правду: помнившая множество старых языков Азирафель частенько помогала знакомым профессорам с рукописными кодексами, а старые и очень ценные вещи у Кроули действительно имелись, только она, скорее, считала их коллекцией воспоминаний. Да и дизайном она когда-то занималась, ведь несколько галактик во Вселенной возникли благодаря ее воображению. Зато про цветы Кроули умолчала и про книги Азирафель тоже.  
  
Еще они жили вместе и вот-вот собирались пожениться.  
  
Сколько искреннего удовольствия слышалось в голосе Кроули, пока она обо всем этом рассказывала! Сначала Азирафель казалось, будто Кроули всего лишь наслаждается обманом смертных – каким бы необычным демоном она ни была, изменить собственную натуру у нее никогда не вышло бы (и не то чтобы она хотела). Но когда она начала описывать их придуманное жилье, больше напоминавшее о захламленных комнатушках над книжным магазином, чем о ее настоящей квартире, пустынной и чистой до неприличия, Азирафель вдруг осознала, что Кроули на самом деле нравится говорить кому-то об их совместной жизни, пусть история выходит и не совсем реальной. И Азирафель этому даже тихонько умилилась, хотя планы на свадьбу и кое-какие личные и, как назло, очень правдивые подробности из рассказа Кроули смутили ее не меньше, чем ласковое «ангел», произнесенное чуть ранее на виду у всех.  
  
\- А почему вы пришли к нам? – спросила Лили. – И почему именно к нам? В Лондоне полно магических клубов.  
  
\- Нам было скучно, – сказала Кроули, – мне на глаза попался ваш сайт, и я подумала: почему бы не познакомиться с новыми людьми и не обсудить интересную нам вещь? Видимо, это судьба.  
  
\- У вас необычные имена, – заметила Эмма.  
  
\- Старые студенческие прозвища, – пробормотала Азирафель. Ей надоело молчать, хотя она и подозревала, что ее объяснение не вписывается в выдуманную Кроули легенду.  
  
\- Вы учились вместе? – недоверчиво спросила Эмма.  
  
Кроули фыркнула:  
  
\- О да.  
  
\- Вам ведь не нужны настоящие имена? – забеспокоилась Азирафель. – Понимаете, у всех есть стандарты. То есть мне, как человеку из мира науки, не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь узнал…  
  
\- Мы никому не скажем, что вы сюда приходили, – рассмеялась Бет. – У вас милые прозвища.  
  
\- А у дизайнера тоже такая репутация, что ему обязательно скрываться за псевдонимом? Я думала, дизайнеры имеют право на чудаковатость. И почему вы, Кроули, не пишете научные статьи или чему вас там учили в университете? – ехидно поинтересовалась Эмма.  
  
Кроули пожала плечами:  
  
\- Люблю свое прозвище больше имени. И почему бы мне не быть дизайнером? Я за разнообразие в жизни... Что ж, кажется, мы все о себе рассказали. Ваша очередь.  
  
Первой начала говорить Лили.  
  
\- Я работаю на одну международную фирму. Неважно, как она называется, у нас тоже… репутация и стандарты, – Лили нерешительно взглянула на Азирафель, словно ища у нее поддержки, и получила в ответ ободряющую улыбку. – На работу я трачу очень много времени.  
  
Она вдруг стала выглядеть печальной и задумчивой, и Азирафель показалось уместным проявить сочувствие:  
  
\- Должно быть, вам приходится нелегко.  
  
Произнося эти слова, Азирафель ощутила на себе пристальный взгляд Эммы: та, кажется, решила как следует изучить странное сходство между новенькой девой-переводчиком и владельцем книжного мистером Феллом и подмечала каждую сказанную Азирафель фразу.  
  
\- Так-то мне нравится заниматься тем, чем я занимаюсь, – продолжала Лили, – но несколько месяцев назад я поняла, что в жизни нужно что-то поменять. Сосед, с которым я делю квартиру, позвал меня на субботнюю вечеринку к своим друзьям. Я отказалась, потому что обещала начальнику разобраться с кое-какими документами в выходные. Вечером в субботу я случайно выглянула в окно, когда сосед выходил на улицу, и вдруг почувствовала себя очень одинокой. Кроме работы у меня ничего нет. Письма и документы, документы и письма, командировки, тренинги – вот и вся моя жизнь. Я читаю книги только по профессии, я общаюсь только с коллегами и только на рабочие темы. Мне захотелось на что-то отвлечься, причем на что-то, что никак не связано с офисом, и я нашла этот клуб.  
  
\- То есть вы никогда не были ведьмой? – уточнила Кроули. – Тогда почему вы здесь?  
  
Лили смутилась:  
  
\- Честно говоря, я, как и вы, просто наткнулась на сайт Эммы. Если бы первым мне попался сайт фитнес-клуба, я бы пошла туда. Магия меня не очень-то привлекает, я в нее даже не верю. Но мне понравились Эмма и Бет, и я осталась. Мы, может, и не колдуем, зато очень хорошо общаемся.  
  
\- Что значит «не колду…» – начала Азирафель.  
  
Договорить ей не дали.  
  
\- А почему вы, Азирафель и Кроули, увлеклись магией? – неожиданно спросила Эмма. – Вы не сказали. Скуку можно развеивать множеством разных способов.  
  
\- Видите ли, чисто научный интерес, который был вызван несколькими средневековыми текстами, – ответила Азирафель, снова, должно быть, искажая придуманную демоном историю.  
  
\- Да, мы экспериментировали еще в университете, – быстро добавила Кроули.  
  
Азирафель нахмурилась: Кроули теперь будет припоминать ей «студенческие годы» еще лет двести.  
  
\- Забавный у вас был университет, – фыркнула Эмма. – И у вас что-нибудь получилось?  
  
\- Пару раз, – уклончиво сказала Кроули.  
  
\- Так что значит «не колдуете», Эмма? – все-таки спросила Азирафель.  
  
\- Это значит, что у нас пока не выходит, – отрезала Эмма. – И это скоро изменится.  
  
\- Давайте теперь расскажу о себе я, – быстро проговорила Бет, и внимание тут же переключилось на нее. – Итак. Я прихожу на собрания нашего клуба, потому что мне одиноко. Как я уже говорила, мой муж умер. Мои дети выросли и разъехались по стране. Я живу одна, мне даже готовить не для кого.  
  
\- А Бет отлично готовит, – сказала Лили чересчур жизнерадостно и взяла сэндвич.  
  
\- Но, в отличие от Лили, магией я вполне интересуюсь, – добавила Бет.  
  
\- Я восхищаюсь людьми, которые умеют готовить, – Азирафель тоже протянула руку за сэндвичем. – Бет, скажите, пожалуйста, зачем вам магия? Я надеюсь, вы не хотите вернуть мужа с ее помощью?  
  
Не стоило сразу думать о плохом, но Азирафель, повидав на работе достаточно ужасов, хотела знать, с чем еще ей и Кроули предстоит столкнуться в ближайшее время. Некоторые магические ритуалы, особенно ритуалы возвращения из мертвых, требовали больших жертв – в прямом и переносном смысле – и почти всегда выходили из-под контроля даже у опытных ведьм. Результаты этой магии и вовсе не впечатляли.  
  
Как назло, один такой ритуал подробно описывался в украденной книге.  
  
Женщина ответила не сразу.  
  
\- Вряд ли мужа можно вернуть, но я уверена, что магия позволит мне с ним пообщаться... А вообще я пытаюсь узнать про другой мир больше, потому что хочу объяснить себе кое-что. В детстве я стала свидетельницей одного странного происшествия, и мне кажется, там без волшебства не обошлось.  
  
\- Какого такого происшествия? – спросила Кроули, чуть наклоняясь в сторону Бет.  
  
\- Чуда. Я шла по улице вместе с мамой и вдруг увидела, как две машины, которые непременно должны были столкнуться, прошли сквозь друг друга. Мама ничего не заметила. Остальные люди тоже ничего не заметили или сделали вид, что не заметили, и когда я кому-нибудь об этом рассказываю, мне не верят. Я хочу знать, что это было на самом деле.  
  
\- И где же это случилось? – голос Кроули почему-то стал слегка ироничным.  
  
\- Где-то в Сохо.  
  
\- О, ну я вам вполне верю.  
  
\- Почему? – быстро спросила Эмма.  
  
\- Волшебное место, – отмахнулась Кроули.  
  
Азирафель понятия не имела, действительно ли она спасла каких-то водителей и их возможных пассажиров несколько десятилетий назад. Она вполне могла предотвратить автокатастрофу по дороге в ресторан и забыть об этом через несколько секунд. Азирафель никогда не скупилась на чудеса для смертных, ее отчеты всегда получались слишком длинными, а потому она не видела смысла запоминать каждый свой «служебный» щелчок пальцев.  
  
Зато чудеса, потраченные на дорогие билеты в театр или бронирование столика в особенно популярном ресторане, откладывались в памяти Азирафель куда лучше.  
  
\- Сами вы, конечно, тоже никогда не пытались колдовать? – спросила Кроули у Бет на всякий случай, хотя она, как и Азирафель, уже знала ответ.  
  
Бет покачала головой, протягивая Кроули коробочку с сэндвичами:  
  
\- Я колдовала только на кухне, мои старые друзья называли меня ведьмой, когда ели мою еду. Может, тоже попробуете?  
  
Кроули отказалась.  
  
\- А как вы познакомились с Эммой? – мягко спросила Азирафель.  
  
\- Я нашла листовку в почтовом ящике и вспомнила о том случае из детства.  
  
\- До сих пор не понимаю, как она туда попала, – буркнула Эмма. Коробочка с сэндвичами теперь была предложена ей. – Я не рассылала рекламу по почте.  
  
\- Судьба, – насмешливо протянула Кроули.  
  
\- Бет, если вы будете так добры… не поделитесь со мной парой рецептов? – совершенно искренне сказала Азирафель. Она с удовольствием ела сэндвич и не сомневалась, что и остальная еда Бет также хороша.  
  
\- У меня секретов нет, – подмигнула Бет и взяла в руки кувшин с лимонадом.  
  
Оставалась Эмма, однако она молчала, пристально рассматривая свой сэндвич и словно надеясь, что про нее забудут. Не тут-то было. Пусть Бет и уделяла всё внимание лимонаду – она разливала его по пластиковым стаканчикам, а Лили снова переключилась на сидевших неподалеку студентов, Кроули и Азирафель не спешили отпускать Эмму так легко. Азирафель пристально смотрела на девушку, изображая вежливый интерес, Кроули тоже явно не сводила с нее взгляда, только вела себя очень нетерпеливо: она ерзала на месте и потирала пальцы правой руки друг о друга, должно быть, мечтая использовать маленькое демоническое чудо. После нескольких молчаливых минут, прерываемых только смехом студенческой компании, Бет, отдав стаканчик Лили и заметив выражение лиц Кроули и Азирафель, решила взять дело в свои руки:  
  
\- Что же ты, Эмма? Ты ведь не стеснительная. И твоя история, пожалуй, самая занимательная.  
  
Азирафель вспомнила, как Эмма обычно вела себя в книжном магазине. Бет бы ее там не узнала.  
  
\- Ну ладно, – сказала девушка. – Я Эмма Смит, и это мой клуб. Я верю в магию и хочу научиться колдовать. Пока у нас ничего не выходит, но, кажется, я нашла решение проблемы, и мы попробуем его в четверг у меня дома. Всё, больше рассказывать нечего.  
  
\- Погодите, – Кроули зацокала языком. – А почему вас интересует магия? Кстати, красивые бусы. Откуда они?  
  
\- Подруга подарила. Сама их сделала и попросила носить, когда мне особенно нужна помощь.  
  
\- И они работают?  
  
\- Как и ваши очки, наверное. Чувствую себя увереннее.  
  
Теперь Кроули и Эмма молча смотрели друг на друга. Взгляд Кроули определенно излучал недовольство – Азирафель это недовольство не видела, но очень хорошо чувствовала, как, должно быть, чувствовали и Бет, и Лили, и, конечно, Эмма. Сама Эмма хмурилась, ее губы были плотно сжаты. Пожалуй, выражением своего лица Эмма могла смутить кого угодно – то есть почти кого угодно. В соперницы Кроули она не годилась: опыта в недовольном разглядывании собеседников у демона было куда больше, даже несмотря на темные очки.  
  
Неудивительно, что Эмма отвела взгляд первой.  
  
\- Вы не ответили на вопрос про магию, – напомнила Кроули. – Зачем она вам?  
  
Опустив голову, Эмма тихо произнесла:  
  
\- Я хочу вернуть свою жизнь. Обычным способом у меня не вышло. Я хочу попробовать необычный.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Азирафель наконец-то узнает, зачем Эмме ее книга.

Азирафель привычно обошла магазин, проверяя, все ли лежит на своих местах, и почти везде оставила свет включенным: солнце только что зашло, в торговом зале с каждой минутой становилось темнее и темнее, и темнота эта почему-то казалась очень неуютной. Потом, сев около письменного стола, Азирафель принялась устало наблюдать, как Кроули разливает только что открытое вино по бокалам. Вино было частью обширного собрания алкогольных напитков, занимавшего огромный шкаф в квартире Кроули, и явилось на маленький столик перед диваном всего лишь несколько минут назад.  
  
\- Держи, – Кроули протянула Азирафель бокал с темной жидкостью.  
  
Они не собирались напиваться до бессмысленных разговоров, просто хотели немного расслабиться.  
  
\- Ладно, за успешный день! – с ухмылкой сказала Кроули.  
  
\- Успешный? Ты преувеличиваешь, милая, – Азирафель покачала головой, но все-таки осторожно прикоснулась своим бокалом к бокалу Кроули.  
  
\- Что же в нем неуспешного? – и Кроули села на диван, улыбаясь то вину, то Азирафель.  
  
Едва Азирафель сделала глоток, как почувствовала, что накопившаяся в ее теле усталость из раздражающей становится приятной: вино действовало чересчур быстро. Похоже, Кроули втихую над ним поколдовала, хотя они и договорились много лет назад не применять чудеса к алкоголю и еде. Но разбираться, зачем Кроули это сделала именно сегодня, Азирафель не имела ни малейшего желания.  
  
Спустя несколько минут и половину бокала Азирафель подумала, что неплохо бы снять туфли, и бесцеремонно скинула их, не беспокоясь, насколько аккуратно они будут стоять (или лежать) под стулом. Ногам сразу стало легче.  
  
К сожалению, вино, улучшенное демоническими чудесами, и свобода от новых туфель не могли до конца поднять Азирафель настроение. День по-прежнему казался ей далеко не таким удачным, как говорила Кроули. Они не узнали, где находится книга, зато убедились в том, что Эмма точно собирается использовать ее в своих целях.  
  
Нет, Эмма, разумеется, не была плохим человеком. В мире вообще мало по-настоящему плохих людей, зато очень много обычных людей, попавших в плохую ситуацию и ищущих хоть какой-нибудь, даже самый невероятный выход из нее. Эмма относилась именно к таким обычным людям. Азирафель не зря заинтересовалась ее образом жизни. Неспроста Эмма работала в кофейне, неспроста книги в ее книжном шкафу покрылись толстым слоем пыли, неспроста в ее спальне воцарился бардак.  
  
Пусть вино слегка затуманило сознание Азирафель, большую часть дневного разговора она помнила очень хорошо.  
  
Совсем недавно Эмма вела жизнь, вполне ее устраивавшую: она только что закончила учебу в университете, она сочиняла рассказы, она писала серьезные статьи для серьезного Интернет-издания и встречалась с человеком, помогавшим ей в работе. Не то чтобы Эмма безумно хотела замуж и считала того человека единственным вариантом, но она его любила и ему доверяла. Любовь и доверие полностью исчезли, когда Эмма в магазине наткнулась на книгу с очень знакомым сюжетом и не менее знакомыми фразами: возлюбленный опубликовал ее рукопись под своим именем.  
  
Азирафель без труда вспомнила ту книгу – ее очень агрессивно рекламировали в прошлом году, обещая незабываемые впечатления всем прочитавшим: в издательском бизнесе какими только способами не пользуются, лишь бы быстрее распродать тираж. У самой Азирафель до книги тогда руки не дошли, но теперь она точно собиралась ею заняться.  
  
\- Меня предали, – говорила Эмма. – После этого я будто стала другим человеком. Мне пришлось искать новую работу, и в итоге я устроилась в сетевую кофейню. Мне там совсем не нравится, к тому же денег постоянно не хватает. Спасибо моей соседке, она последние месяцы платила большую часть аренды за нашу квартиру, и я, к своему стыду, нагло этим пользовалась, но она собирается съезжать и мне придется искать вариант подешевле.  
  
\- Что не так со старой работой? – спросила Кроули.  
  
\- Меня уволили, и в такие места больше не берут. Я словно разучилась нормально писать. Все, что я сейчас могу, – сочинять сплетни для желтушного сайта, но мне это нравится не больше, чем кофейня. Я получаю только несколько дополнительных фунтов и море негатива. Из-за одной моей статьи одна известная пара подала на развод, а их фанаты целый месяц ругались друг с другом во всех социальных сетях.  
  
\- Прям-таки целый месяц? – в голосе Кроули звучал интерес, от которого Азирафель стало не по себе: Кроули, похоже, пришла в голову какая-то идея, и вряд ли эта идея была хорошей.  
  
\- Ну да. А самое ужасное в том, что мне по-прежнему хочется делать что-то, что я действительно люблю.  
  
\- Но организовывать целый клуб… клуб колдовства вместо того, чтобы… чтобы… – Азирафель замялась. – Милая Эмма, простите за излишнее любопытство… Не кажется ли вам, что магия – это слишком? Вы могли бы обратиться к психотерапевту.  
  
\- Денег на психотерапевта у меня нет, – пожала плечами Эмма. – И сил так жить у меня тоже больше нет.  
  
\- Но... – начала Азирафель.  
  
\- И просить помощи у родителей я не собираюсь, – зачем-то добавила Эмма.  
  
Больше она о себе ничего не рассказала и ни на какие другие вопросы не ответила.  
  
Отмахнувшись от воспоминаний, Азирафель сфокусировала взгляд на Кроули. Та, допив вино из бокала, снова держала в руке бутылку и задумчиво рассматривала этикетку.  
  
\- Ты с самого начала не сомневалась, что Эмма нас узнает? – спросила Азирафель.  
  
Кроули кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от этикетки.  
  
\- И ты решила, что так даже лучше?  
  
\- Читаешь мои мысли, ангел.  
  
\- Но почему?  
  
\- Напуганный человек делает больше ошибок.  
  
\- Почему ты меня не предупредила?  
  
\- Ты бы стала только сильнее переживать. Еще вопросы?  
  
Решив, что обижаться на Кроули в данном случае все равно бессмысленно, Азирафель сказала:  
  
\- Эмма не ведьма, но бусы у нее непростые. Это защитный амулет, – она, скорее, констатировала факт, а не спрашивала.  
  
\- Амулет-амулет, как я и думала, – проворчала Кроули. Она вновь наполнила свой бокал и потянулась за пустым бокалом Азирафель. – Мы идиоты, ангел. Подружка! Эмма – самый обычный человек, колдунья – ее подружка. Подружка близкая, раз Эмме сделали такую надежную защиту от оккультных… оккультно-эфирных сил. Пока Эмма не снимет бусы, наши чудеса на нее не подействуют.  
  
\- Мы же не будем стаскивать с нее бусы в темном переулке? – спросила Азирафель после того, как они подняли тост за будущий успех.  
  
Кроули чуть не поперхнулась вином:  
  
\- Ангел, откуда у тебя такие идеи? Конечно нет! Я таким не занимаюсь! Мы просто придем на следующую встречу и попробуем осторожно утащить книгу.  
  
Покончив со своим вином, Кроули поднялась с дивана и начала ходить мимо Азирафель туда-сюда, размышляя о чем-то: может, о собрании в четверг, может, о планах на ближайшие дни, а может, вообще о каких-то посторонних демонических вещах. Азирафель терпеливо ждала, пока Кроули снова заговорит, и с уже привычным удовольствием смотрела на ее волосы, как обычно, переливавшиеся несколькими оттенками рыжего в свете ламп, на задумчивое лицо с такими красивыми и странными для смертных желтыми глазами, на небольшую грудь, обтянутую черной футболкой, на тонкую талию, на длинные ноги, потом снова на талию и грудь… Видимо, Азирафель делала это настолько явно, что в конце концов Кроули встала напротив нее и улыбнулась:  
  
\- Как же здорово привлекать чье-то внимание. Наших ведьмочек я, к сожалению, в таком виде совсем не интересую. Но главное, что я интересую тебя, ангел, – она наклонилась, оставила на щеке Азирафель поцелуй и вернулась на диван. – А тебе-то, мисс Фелл, каково было на собрании клуба?  
  
Азирафель пожала плечами:  
  
\- Я перестала думать о чем-либо, кроме историй этих женщин, как только мы закончили с нашим сомнительным рассказом о себе, – Кроули скорчила обиженную физиономию. – Хотя странно, что ни Бет, ни Лили не заметили во мне совсем ничего необычного.  
  
\- Ты просто дьявольски хороша в своем деле. Я никогда в тебе не сомневалась, в любом столетии, – Кроули тоже скинула обувь и забралась на диван с ногами. – Жаль, книгу не украли из магазина два века назад, я бы с удовольствием посмотрела на тебя в одном из тех милых платьев.  
  
\- Для женщин тогда было слишком много правил поведения, и они сильно отличались от правил для мужчин, – вспомнила Азирафель свои размышления. – За пару дней не подготовишься. И условия жизни... До сих пор не понимаю, как тебе удавалось играть женскую роль и не мучиться.  
  
\- Ерунда. Надо лишь правильно общаться с людьми: делать комплименты, давать понять, что у тебя есть определенное влияние на важных персон, намекать на небольшое количество денег в твоем распоряжении – и дорога перед тобой открыта. А еще в этом виде, – Кроули быстро провела ладонью над своим телом, – намного удобнее плести интриги, – на ее лице появилась хитрая улыбка, за которой скрывались удачные демонические проказы, возможно, создавшие большие неприятности для отдельной части человечества. – У тебя, кстати, тоже отлично получилось бы интриговать.  
  
Она очень внимательно посмотрела на Азирафель, и Азирафель слегка смутилась – уж слишком хищный взгляд был у демона.  
  
\- И никто бы тебя ни в чем не подозревал, – продолжала Кроули. – В девятнадцатом веке, по крайней мере, в той его части, которую я помню, ты бы украшала любое светское общество.  
  
\- Сейчас уже все равно ничего не проверишь, – с облегчением сказала Азирафель.  
  
Она и представить не могла, как история с книгой развивалась бы двести лет назад, – хотя бы потому, что ее отношения с Кроули тогда сильно не походили на нынешние. Но, по правде говоря, сейчас, в Лондоне двадцать первого века, Азирафель чувствовала себя не очень-то и плохо, и ее переживания были исключительно от непривычки – все же так сильно она менялась впервые за шесть тысяч лет.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Азирафель наслаждается утренним спокойствием, решает вопрос о семейном положении, устраивает чаепитие и забывает про какао.

С закрытыми глазами Азирафель лежала в кровати, обнимала подушку и прислушивалась к просыпавшемуся за окном городу: ей очень не хотелось начинать новый день, полный очередных странных происшествий, а потому она позволила себе немного побездельничать. Да и Кроули не спешил навстречу воскресенью. Вместо того чтобы плескаться в душе, он сидел рядом с Азирафель и водил по ее коже белым перышком – маленьким и пушистым. Перышко пришлось доставать из небытия, потому что сам Кроули еще в прошлом году настоял на более современных подушках, а портить собственные крылья или крылья Азирафель ему, конечно, и в голову бы не пришло.  
  
Прикосновение тоненьких пуховых волосков расслабляло не меньше, чем мягкость и тепло постели. Книжка и глупая девочка, пытающаяся подчинить то, что наверняка ей не подчинится, казались нереальными. Азирафель понимала, что это ощущение продлится недолго, что совсем скоро она опять начнет волноваться, но она изо всех сил пыталась оттянуть этот момент.  
  
Время от времени она открывала глаза и смотрела на Кроули.  
  
Кроули вернул свой обычный облик еще вечером, когда они поднялись наверх, закончив вспоминать девятнадцатый век. В спальне на демона вдруг нашло вдохновение, и он решил снова продемонстрировать Азирафель, как хорошо может быть, если иногда позволять себе расслабиться и давать волю экспериментам. Азирафель приятно было видеть чуть угловатые черты лица и гладить короткие рыжие волосы, но и по Леди Кроули, так и не вернувшейся ночью, она тоже немного скучала. Меняться обратно Кроули пока не думал.  
  
Как ни неприятно было это признавать, одного Кроули все-таки добился – их превращения ужасно разбаловали Азирафель.  
  
\- Планы на сегодня? – спросил Кроули, разрушая тишину комнаты.  
  
\- Миссис Блейк пригласила меня на чай, но лучше я позову ее к себе, – в который раз приоткрыв глаза, Азирафель увидела, что Кроули с довольным видом разглядывает ее плечо – он всегда выглядел довольным, когда появлялась возможность делать с Азирафель все что угодно. – Надеюсь, мы просто обсудим книги, как всегда обсуждаем... То есть как она всегда обсуждает с моим братом, – Азирафель почувствовала, что к ней подкрадывается отпустившее было напряжение. – Милый, ты представить себе не можешь, насколько тяжело играть роль собственной сестры.  
  
\- Настолько, что после возвращения нашей ценной книги я больше не увижу мисс Фелл? – Кроули старался, чтобы его голос звучал по-дружески насмешливо, только Азирафель все равно расслышала печальные нотки.  
  
Она притворилась задумчивой, потом сказала с деланной обреченностью:  
  
\- Увидишь.  
  
Почти не удивившись легкой победе, Кроули бросил перышко, натянул на них обоих одеяло и прижался к Азирафель.  
  
\- Ты жалуешься, ангел, но мне кажется, на самом деле тебя все устраивает.  
  
\- Я скучаю по жилету, – из чувства противоречия Азирафель ляпнула первое, что пришло ей в голову.  
  
\- Можем найти похожий. Но именно сейчас, – Кроули уткнулся Азирафель в шею, – он тебе не нужен.  
  
Спустя несколько минут Азирафель поинтересовалась:  
  
\- А чем сегодня будешь заниматься ты? Останешься тут?  
  
\- Хм… пожалуй, загляну кое-куда. Пить чай с миссис Блейк мне неохота.  
  
В конце концов они вылезли из постели и начали приводить себя в порядок.  
  
Вернее, Кроули начал приводить в порядок Азирафель, разобравшись с собственными волосами и одеждой за секунды. Он застегнул крючки на ее нижнем белье и молнию на ее платье – с ними было не так уж и сложно справиться без посторонней помощи, но ему явно хотелось лишний раз прикоснуться к ангельской коже. Он также причесал ее волосы, напомнив о своем обещании, хотя, как уже давно стало понятно Азирафель, брать с него никаких обещаний не требовалось, он все равно бы выпросил разрешение заниматься ее прической. Потом он минут пять уговаривал Азирафель на макияж – «ну пожалуйста, ангел, говоришь же, что у тебя стандарты», и все-таки уговорил. Чувствуя прикосновения мягких кисточек к лицу, Азирафель пыталась вспомнить, когда в последний раз пользовалась косметикой и что именно эта косметика из себя тогда представляла.  
  
Вскоре зеркало показало Азирафель чуть улучшенную версию ее лица: на нем вроде бы не появилось ничего лишнего, но при этом оно выглядело куда выразительнее, чем обычно. И Азирафель даже понравилось. Если бы она рискнула время от времени жить в этом теле, то, несомненно, попросила бы Кроули научить ее самостоятельно укладывать волосы и краситься – стандарты и впрямь обязывали. Если бы она рискнула. К сожалению, Азирафель просто не могла решиться на подобную авантюру. Мистер А.З. Фелл был сильно связан с жителями улицы, на которой стоял книжный магазин, и с множеством других людей в Лондоне. Заново налаживать связи и придумывать истории для смертных, чтобы объяснить появления мисс Фелл, Азирафель совсем не хотелось.  
  
Спокойствие воскресного утра было нарушено неожиданным визитом.  
  
Они завтракали, когда Азирафель почувствовала, что на пороге магазина кто-то стоит – к счастью, обычный смертный, а не какая-нибудь надоедливая сущность вроде Гавриила. Через несколько секунд на всю квартиру зазвонил дверной звонок, и они удивленно переглянулись. Кому понадобился закрытый в воскресенье книжный магазин? Эмме и ее клубу? Миссис Блейк? Другим не менее любопытным соседям? Кроули поднялся из-за стола, решив сходить на разведку, но Азирафель настойчиво попросила его остаться: она все-таки очень боялась, что среди соседей начнет ходить еще больше разговоров, появись Кроули на пороге магазина в такое время.  
  
\- Я имею полное право тут находиться, – пробурчал Кроули и все-таки сел обратно.  
  
Через несколько минут Азирафель вернулась на кухню в полной растерянности, сжимая в руках пушистый букет цветов, обернутый темно-красной бумагой.  
  
\- Что это? – удивился Кроули.  
  
\- Это, – Азирафель посмотрела на прикрепленную к букету карточку, – это от человека, который заходил в магазин позавчера и восхищался моими книгами. И не только книгами, – она все еще боролась со смущением, появившимся, когда курьер с улыбкой отдал ей цветы. – Какое-то безобразие, – она протянула карточку Кроули.  
  
Кроули прочитал несколько неловких предложений и переключил все внимание на букет:  
  
\- Ангел, я не думаю, что стоит так переживать. Они не ядовитые, – протянув руку, он дотронулся до маленькой белой розочки, утопавшей в фиолетовых ромашках. – Ты вне опасности.  
  
Азирафель положила букет на стол, чудом отыскав место среди чашек и тарелок. По правде говоря, она чувствовала себя виноватой и перед неожиданным поклонником, и – что важнее – перед Кроули, чью реакцию она не до конца понимала.  
  
\- Надо было подумать о кольце на пальце, – вздохнула она. – Вряд ли у этого человека хватило бы наглости приставать к замужней женщине. Но тогда фамилия «Фелл» не подошла бы, она не может быть такой же, как у моего брата, если я замужем... И я была бы «миссис»... Кроули, что с тобой? – испугалась она, увидев, что после ее слов о кольце Кроули превратился в живую статую.  
  
\- В современном мире не всегда меняют фамилию, – пробормотал Кроули, с трудом выходя из оцепенения. – И «миссис» тоже можно как-нибудь объяснить. Если тебе хочется кольца, я…  
  
Азирафель покачала головой:  
  
\- Мне кажется, уже поздно сочинять другую биографию. Я просто вежливо откажу этому человеку и попрошу его меня больше не беспокоить… Или как поступают в двадцать первом веке? Я очень давно не… Милый, ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке?  
  
\- В порядке, в порядке.  
  
Азирафель еще несколько минут пребывала в блаженном неведении, пока случайно не вспомнила их историю для Эммы – историю про общую квартиру и скорую свадьбу. Кроули редко придумывал что-то из ничего… Азирафель почувствовала угрызения совести. Зря она говорила о кольце таким безразличным тоном, зря она вообще вчера назвала историю Кроули «сомнительной».  
  
Она щелкнула пальцами, и чудо перенесло букет в гостиную миссис Блейк.  
  
Кроули просидел в мрачной задумчивости до конца завтрака, невпопад отвечая на все вопросы и совершенно забыв о своей чашке с кофе. Можно было бы просто оставить его в покое, однако Азирафель слишком хорошо знала, до каких кошмарных мыслей способен доводить себя ее демон, когда речь идет об их отношениях. Некоторые проблемы лучше решать сразу.  
  
\- Милый, насчет вчерашнего… Ты всерьез говорил о совместной жизни и обо всем остальном?  
  
\- Фантазировал, – отмахнулся Кроули, пытаясь скрыть настоящие эмоции. Без темных очков ему было не так-то просто это сделать: печальные глаза его выдавали. – Но в следующий раз легендой займешься ты. До университета я не додумался бы. «Забавный у вас был университет», – он неплохо сымитировал Эмму, но сразу после этого оживление на его лице сменилось жутковатой серьезностью. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
\- Я вдруг подумала, что если ты, милый, хочешь кольца, – пожала плечами Азирафель, – просто так, не для нашей выдуманной истории, то я ничего не имею против.  
  
Кроули быстро кивнул, и напряжение, повисшее во время завтрака, исчезло, словно кто-то развеял его щелчком пальцев. Он посмотрел по сторонам и ехидно спросил:  
  
\- И куда же ты дела цветы?  
  
  
Через полчаса Кроули уехал – опять к ведьмам, теперь уже настоящим, тем, которые готовили для него зелья за определенную плату. Он решил узнать побольше о таинственной подруге Эммы, хотя Азирафель не очень хорошо представляла, как это сделать, ведь Эмма не назвала даже имени. Бусы-амулет были единственной зацепкой, и зацепкой почти бесполезной: вряд ли только один человек в городе занимался созданием таких вещей. Кроули наверняка это понимал. О чем же он хотел расспросить колдуний?  
  
Азирафель могла гадать целый день и все равно не догадаться, поэтому она переключилась на свои дела. Она позвонила миссис Блейк и, пригласив ее выпить чаю, выслушала удивительную историю о цветах, словно из воздуха появляющихся в квартире. И не просто квартире, а в квартире миссис Блейк, в ее собственной гостиной, на ее собственном круглом столе с новенькой скатертью. Как считала миссис Блейк, никому из ее многочисленных поклонников не хватило бы наглости и умений тихонько прокрасться к ней в дом, оставить букет в вазе, и так же тихонько выйти, поэтому она обвиняла либо сверхъестественные силы, либо местных хулиганов.  
  
Повесив трубку, Азирафель улыбнулась, чувствуя, впрочем, что улыбка выходит немного грустной. Миссис Блейк теперь начнет переживать и в конце концов поменяет замки. Наверное, не стоило так подшучивать над соседкой. Но разве можно постоянно находиться рядом с демоном и избегать его дурного влияния? Азирафель вздохнула, провела рукой по телефону, проверяя, нормально ли лежит трубка, и ушла топить в книгах легкие муки совести. Открывать магазин в законный выходной она, разумеется, и не думала. У нее было серьезное заведение.  
  
Миссис Блейк появилась ровно в пять часов вечера. Заняв диванчик около рабочего места Азирафель, она посмотрела на маленький столик, где уже стояли ее обычная чашка – белая, украшенная изящными цветочными узорами, вазочка, полная вкусностей из ближайшей кофейни, и заварочный чайник, скрывавший в себе ароматную горячую жидкость. Соседка любила заглядывать к Азирафель не только потому, что с ней можно было обсудить все сплетни и книги, но и потому, что она владела огромной коллекцией чая, полученного в подарок от букинистов из разных стран.  
  
\- Рада, что вы согласились прийти, – сказала Азирафель немного нервно.  
  
Отвлекшись от вазочки, миссис Блейк одарила ее взглядом, вновь излучавшим крайнее подозрение. Азирафель мгновенно поняла свою ошибку: пока что сегодняшнее чаепитие до мельчайших подробностей напоминало те, которые обычно устраивал мистер Фелл. И зачем она только поставила именно эту чашку и именно эту вазочку?  
  
\- Итак, ваш брат оставил магазин в ваше полное распоряжение, – задумчиво произнесла миссис Блейк, вспоминая их прошлую беседу. – Раньше он так не делал. Я представить себе не могла, что он способен передать магазин кому-то другому. У него очень болезненная привязанность к этому месту и книгам. Простите меня за мои слова, надеюсь, вы не будете ему их передавать.  
  
Азирафель отнеслась к сказанному миссис Блейк довольно спокойно: выслушивая два дня подряд мнения соседей о себе, она уже привыкла к тому, что ее считают почти фанатиком. Правда, сама Азирафель никогда не назвала бы свою привязанность болезненной. Очень сильной – да, но болезненной? И до фанатизма ей было ой как далеко.  
  
Она немного подумала, прежде чем ответить.  
  
\- На этот раз брату хотелось, чтобы магазин стоял открытым. А я единственная, кому он доверяет книги, – и здесь Азирафель даже не врала. – Но и мне он постоянно напоминал, что я не должна ничего продавать, и я, конечно, не буду. И еще, миссис Блейк, – Азирафель вдруг пришла в голову, как ей показалось, отличная идея, – брат оставил мне подробные указания о ваших маленьких встречах, – она кивнула на столик с любимой чашкой и любимыми лакомствами соседки, пытаясь сохранять спокойное и миролюбивое выражение лица.  
  
Последняя фраза, видимо, польстила миссис Блейк, потому что подозрительности в ее взгляде стало намного меньше. Но это не помешало старушке переключиться на другую, не менее опасную тему.  
  
\- Я видела сегодня, как мистер Кроули выходит из дверей магазина. – У Азирафель дыхание перехватило от этих слов – худшие опасения становились реальными. Миссис Блейк не заговорила снова, пока не съела целиком несколько печений, и это время показалось Азирафель вечностью. – Очень вкусно, Анджела, спасибо. Я ведь могу звать вас по имени? Или лучше…  
  
\- По имени, – выпалила Азирафель, которой сейчас было все равно, как ее называют, лишь бы быстрее услышать продолжение.  
  
\- Так вот, Анджела, надеюсь, вы мне объясните, что происходит. Я волнуюсь. Я не понимаю, почему мистер Фелл уехал без мистера Кроули. Последний год их постоянно видят вместе, – каждое слово она говорила все тише и тише и в итоге перешла на доверительный шепот, словно из-за таких вещей по-прежнему можно было попасть в крупные неприятности, а она не хотела неприятностей ни для себя, ни для мистера Фелла. – Но ужасная машина мистера Кроули всю сегодняшнюю ночь простояла на нашей улице, и утром, как я уже сказала, он вышел из магазина. Он ночевал у вас? Вы знаете, что произошло? Мистер Фелл ведь не из-за него уехал? Они ведь не поругались?  
  
\- Конечно они не поругались! – испуганно воскликнула Азирафель и тут же обругала себя за чересчур бурную реакцию. – У Кроули... у мистера Кроули срочные дела в Лондоне, он не может никуда уехать. И... у него в квартире морят тараканов, поэтому он спал ночью тут. На диване, где вы сейчас сидите. Насчет Кро... мистера Кроули брат тоже оставил мне указания.  
  
\- Да, разумеется, – задумчиво согласилась миссис Блейк.  
  
Бедная Азирафель изо всех сил пыталась представить, о чем думает соседка. Как бы по улице действительно не пошла сплетня, что Кроули, обидевшись на внезапный отъезд мистера Фелла, завязал интрижку с его сестрой. Соседка уже получила для своих возможных фантазий множество доказательств. Окна квартиры позволяли ей шпионить за книжным магазином в любое время дня и ночи; если смотреть со второго этажа, то разницу между мужской и женской версией Кроули и не разглядишь.  
  
Наверняка миссис Блейк еще и видела накануне, как Кроули и мисс Анджела Фелл приехали в магазин вместе. Хорошо, что они быстро проскользнули внутрь, без случайных объятий и поцелуев на пороге, иначе Кроули точно пришлось бы затуманить память всей улице.  
  
\- Все же я очень за них волнуюсь, – продолжала миссис Блейк. – Ну да ладно... А вы чем занимаетесь, моя дорогая? – неожиданно спросила она, словно вспомнив, что вообще-то пришла как следует познакомиться с новой обитательницей магазина, а не только собирать сплетни о ее брате. – Тоже книжный бизнес?  
  
Азирафель повторила выдумку о переводах, радуясь, что здесь миссис Блейк не найдет никаких поводов для подозрений: старушка не знала про ее длительное сотрудничество с учеными. Стоило упомянуть древние языки, как миссис Блейк тут же захотела услышать больше – вероятно, из вежливости, и Азирафель пустилась в воспоминания об одном забавном прошлогоднем проекте, в котором она участвовала. Перед университетскими профессорами, ломавшими голову над тем, чем же закончилась поэма из частично утерянной рукописи XI века, Азирафель имела огромное преимущество: она сама написала этот текст. Про свое авторство она миссис Блейк, конечно, не сообщила, зато подробно пересказала ей все споры о значении строчки, на которой обрывалась рукопись.  
  
\- Они так и не знают правильный ответ, – подвела итог Азирафель спустя полчаса. – И никто им его не подскажет.  
  
\- Интересно, – пробормотала миссис Блейк. История ее настолько захватила, что она начала клевать носом. – Значит, – она чуть поколебалась, – вы так и не знаете, когда вернется мистер Фелл?  
  
\- Мистер Фелл звонил утром. Говорит, дело весьма сложное. Он может вернуться на следующей неделе, а может только через месяц.  
  
\- Он по-прежнему не рассказывает, почему уехал?  
  
К этому вопросу Азирафель подготовилась заранее.  
  
\- Брат уехал за книгой, которую давным-давно мечтал увидеть в своей коллекции. Продавец очень несговорчивый, придется долго его... – Азирафель порылась в памяти, разыскивая наиболее подходящее слово. – Обрабатывать?  
  
Соседка вздохнула:  
  
\- Еще одно доказательство того, что мистер Фелл сходит с ума по книгам. Но, наверное, именно поэтому мы и общаемся. Я ведь позавчера заглядывала, чтобы поделиться мнением об одном сборнике новелл, который мне совсем не понравился…  
  
Наконец-то они начали обсуждать литературу, однако Азирафель и здесь поджидала маленькая неприятность. Бедняге пришлось очень стараться, чтобы не высказывать мысли обычными для ее «брата» фразами, и, судя по многозначительным взглядам соседки, удавалось ей это далеко не всегда.  
  
Когда чай был допит, вкусности съедены, а каждая новелла рассмотрена под микроскопом безжалостной критики, миссис Блейк вежливо попрощалась и ушла. Разумеется, не домой. Она явно направилась к одной из подруг с соседней улицы – Азирафель некоторое время следила за старушкой из-за шторы.  
  
Дождавшись, пока миссис Блейк исчезнет за углом, Азирафель снова села около письменного стола и устало взглянула на пыльные книги, стоявшие в шкафу за диваном. Идея отыгрывать перед соседями еще одну роль окончательно перестала казаться ей привлекательной: она просто не сможет быть для них двумя совершенно разными людьми.  
  
  
Новая неделя тянулась медленно. Покупатели приходили в магазин, лучась энтузиазмом, и уходили ни с чем, миссис Блейк заглядывала по несколько раз в день на пять минут, отклоняя приглашения остаться на чай, Кроули – по просьбе Азирафель – не попадался никому на глаза и делал Бентли незаметной для прохожих, хотя по-прежнему считал, что надо просто расслабиться, заняться любимыми вещами и поменьше думать о соседях. Расслабиться до конца у Азирафель не выходило, и она ждала четверга, надеясь на скорый финал этой глупой истории.  
  
Так в относительном спокойствии прошло два дня. А на третий, в среду, случилось кое-что неожиданное: перед закрытием Эмма сама заявилась в магазин. К счастью, в торговом зале не было ни одного клиента, Кроули опять уехал разбираться с ведьмами – он не прекращал попыток найти создательницу бус, а Азирафель варила какао в одной из комнаток первого этажа.  
  
\- Мистер Фелл, вы здесь? Могу я с вами поговорить? – разнеслось по всему магазину.  
  
Услышав знакомый голос, Азирафель похолодела. Что бы Эмма ни думала о новых членах своего клуба, попадаться ей на глаза здесь в образе мисс Фелл ни в коем случае было нельзя. Пока что Эмма растеряна и сомневается, но встреча с Азирафель в магазине – на которую Эмма, вероятно, и надеялась – моментально превратит сомнения в уверенность. Азирафель пришлось действовать быстро, наплевав на собственное правило о смене одежды человеческим способом, и спустя тридцать секунд и два щелчка пальцев мистер Фелл вышел в зал, чувствуя легкое головокружение – все-таки, в отличие от Кроули, творить чудеса с телом он еще не привык.  
  
Эмма вздрогнула, когда Азирафель появился из-за шкафов.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, – произнес он, и тоже вздрогнул – из-за звучания своего обычного голоса: оказывается, достаточно всего нескольких дней, чтобы от него отвыкнуть. – Эмма, мне жаль, но я больше не хочу видеть вас в магазине. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, почему.  
  
Эмма молчала. Она осматривала Азирафеля с головы до ног, должно быть, в очередной раз сравнивая странного владельца книжного с не менее странной женщиной, ни с того ни с сего появившейся в ее жизни несколько дней назад.  
  
\- Эмма, вы меня слышите? – спросил Азирафель.  
  
Она скорчила физиономию и наконец-то заговорила:  
  
\- Вы не хотите видеть меня в своем магазине, а я не хочу видеть вас в своем клубе. Наши желания не всегда исполняются.  
  
\- В каком клубе? О чем вы? Но раз вы пришли, то я снова напоминаю вам о книге. Отдайте ее, пожалуйста. Это не вернет вам право появляться здесь, но хотя бы ваша совесть будет чиста.  
  
Губы Эммы задрожали. По сути своей она не была воровкой, и неприятные напоминания могли запросто ее смутить.  
  
Тут за дверью книжного магазина возник какой-то смертный, и холод разлился по телу Азирафеля уже во второй раз: если очередной посетитель – кто-то из знакомых, через полчаса вся улица узнает о том, что мистер Фелл вернулся, и придется сочинять и рассказывать очередную очень правдивую историю. У Азирафеля не было на это времени: он собирался морально готовиться к колдовскому ритуалу в квартире Эммы, поэтому он щелкнул пальцами, приказывая замку в двери повернуться, и с неудовольствием отметил, как внимательно Эмма смотрит на его руку. Девушка будто бы поняла, что этот жест – не просто жест.  
  
Посетителя сложности с дверью не смутили, он продолжал настойчиво ломиться в магазин.  
  
\- У вас замок заело, – сказала Эмма, теперь глядя Азирафелю прямо в глаза и пытаясь играть с ним в ту же игру, в которую она играла с Кроули на пикнике. – А кто-то пришел.  
  
\- Мы все равно уже закрываемся, – натужно улыбнулся Азирафель. Он тоже не отводил взгляда от лица Эммы.  
  
\- Так странно. Когда я заходила, с дверью все было в порядке.  
  
\- Полагаю, пора менять замок. Вещи бывают очень ненадежны. Но если вы переживаете за моих клиентов, то я поспешу вас заверить, что завтра первым делом позвоню человеку, который все мне ремонтирует. А теперь, пожалуйста, покиньте мой магазин и больше никогда не возвращайтесь.  
  
Эмма не шевельнулась.  
  
\- Кто вы такой на самом деле, мистер Фелл? Вы и ваша подружка или друг – я уже не знаю, что о вас обоих думать.  
  
Дверь перестала дергаться – посетитель наконец-то осознал бессмысленность своей затеи.  
  
\- Все, что вам нужно обо мне знать, написано на вывеске магазина, – ответил Азирафель немного резковато, решив покончить с этим разговором, пока он не зашел слишком далеко. – Позвольте проводить вас до выхода.  
  
Эмма опустила голову. Лицо ее было расстроенным. Возможно, девушка утешилась бы, знай она, что пытается переиграть уже второе сверхъестественное существо намного старше нее, но такими секретами с ней никто не собирался делиться.  
  
Азирафель без труда открыл дверь, и Эмма, покосившись на дверную ручку, вышла на улицу. Сделав несколько шагов вперед, она обернулась и сказала:  
  
\- Тогда жду вас в четверг. Не опаздывайте.  
  
И она ушла.  
  
А Азирафель, вернувшись в комнатку, увидел, что какао преподнесло ему неприятный сюрприз.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Эмма готовится к ритуалу.

Четверг отлично подходил для жутковатого колдовства. Еще утром наступившее было лето сменилось не пойми откуда взявшейся осенью, и весь день из мрачных туч, плотным куполом нависших над Лондоном, лил дождь. Город стал грязным и неприветливым, его не могли оживить даже немногочисленные прохожие в красочных дождевиках и с разноцветными зонтиками в побелевших от холода ладонях – погода убавляла яркость всех цветов до минимума.

Бентли летела по улицам, щедро поливая водой из луж несчастных, которым не повезло оказаться слишком близко к дороге. Кроули и Азирафель сильно опаздывали, на этот раз по вине Кроули: она предприняла очередную попытку разыскать создательницу бус, потратила на поиски целый день и вернулась в магазин в недобром расположении духа всего за десять минут до начала встречи в квартире Эммы. Нужную девушку Кроули опять не нашла, зато вдрызг разругалась с кем-то из своих информаторов; судя по недовольному выражению ее лица и односложным ответам на любые вопросы, информатора в ближайшее время не ждало ничего хорошего.

Настроение Азирафель тоже было мрачным. Она постоянно думала о будущем магическом сеансе, и чем ближе они подъезжали к нужному дому, тем сильнее она волновалась. Она вообще слишком много волновалась за прошедшую неделю (так себе поведение для ангела с шеститысячелетним опытом жизни на Земле), но сейчас многие ее предыдущие переживания – из-за взлома чужой квартиры, из-за чудес с телом, из-за реакции знакомых и из-за клуба ведьм – казались сущими пустяками. Неодобрительные взгляды миссис Блейк – ничто по сравнению с неудачно выбранным заклинанием, способным убить несколько человек.

Наконец Бентли затормозила перед домом Эммы, который, как и многие его соседи по улице, при затухающем свете ненастного дня стал выглядеть угрюмее обычного. Азирафель первой вылезла из машины, распахнула над собой большой белый зонт и, спустя пару шагов, наступила в лужу. Ноги ее почувствовали неприятную влагу – в такую непогоду никакие туфли не заменят хороших резиновых сапог, а сапоги-то она на прошлой неделе и не купила. Азирафель сделала еще один шаг вперед и остановилась, раздумывая, как поступить дальше: воспользоваться ли ей каким-нибудь чудом или стойко, подобно смертным, терпеть неудобство из-за мокрых чулок и обуви.

В это время Кроули присоединилась к Азирафель под зонтом.

\- Ты не волнуешься? – спросила Азирафель, отвлекаясь от начинающих мерзнуть пальцев ног.

\- Не очень. Наоборот, я хочу поскорее узнать, что у Эммы выйдет, – в голосе Кроули еще слышалось недовольство из-за ссоры со смертным, но оно потихоньку исчезало, уступая место предвкушению чего-то увлекательного. – Даже если она сильно напортачит, мы это исправим, – демоническому оптимизму можно было позавидовать.

Как бы между прочим Кроули щелкнула пальцами, и Азирафель ощутила приятное сухое тепло, обволакивающее ее ступни.

Открыв собственный черный зонт, появившийся из ниоткуда, Кроули уверенно пошла по узкому проходу между домами. Азирафель, как обычно, последовала за ней.

\- Вряд ли Эмма сотворит что-то совсем ужасное, – добавила Кроули, толкнув дверь забора, на этот раз открытую всем желающим. – Она все-таки не ведьма. Вдруг ты ошиблась, и не у любого смертного получится колдовать с помощью книги.

\- Ты сама-то в это веришь, милая?

\- Кхм. Нет. Но я надеюсь. Надеюсь, например, что фантазии Эммы хватит только на простенький амулет для приманивания удачи.

Входную дверь им открыла Лили, упакованная в строгий брючный костюм темно-зеленого цвета, так странно контрастирующий с винтажным платьем Азирафель и обычным сильно облегающим нарядом Кроули (она по случаю прохладного дня надела под пиджак вязаный свитер). Одного взгляда на женщину хватило, чтобы ненадолго окунуться в атмосферу такой увлекательной офисной работы с ее шуршащими листами документов, скрежещущими принтерами, бесконечно звонящими телефонами и недовольными сотрудниками, громко отстаивающими свой право включить или выключить кондиционер.

Лили окинула Кроули и Азирафель недовольным взглядом:

\- Мы уже собирались колдовать без вас.

Они зашли в дом и, оставив зонтики около двери, начали подниматься следом за Лили по знакомой лестнице.

\- У Эммы здесь очень мило, – сочла нужным сказать Азирафель.

Кроули фыркнула.

\- Мило-то мило, но Эмма не любит убираться, – вздохнула Лили. – К счастью, мы редко тут встречаемся.

В гостиной они нашли Бет, сидевшую на том самом продавленном диване, где у Кроули появилась гениальная идея о маскараде, и листавшую журнал, который она явно принесла с собой, – Эмму точно не интересовало вязание. Из-за розовой блузки и чересчур жизнерадостной улыбки Бет выглядела слишком чужой для этого затхлого места.

Заметив, что она больше не одна, Бет положила журнал на покосившийся журнальный столик, поверх рекламных листовок клуба, по-прежнему разбросанных по столешнице, и переключила внимание на Кроули, Азирафель и Лили.

\- Хорошо, что вы все-таки до нас добрались, – сказала Бет после обмена приветствиями. – Вы ничего не пропустили. Эмма до сих пор ищет нужные вещи в своей комнате.

\- Отлично, пойду и помогу ей, – ухмыльнулась Кроули.

\- Мне кажется, не стоит, Эмма сегодня очень нервная, – заметила Лили.

\- Тогда ей тем более нужна помощь, – и Кроули, не желая слышать дальнейших возражений, зашагала обратно на лестничную площадку.

Как Эмма отнесется к неожиданной рыжей помощнице, Азирафель и представлять побоялась.

\- Вторая дверь! – крикнула Лили вдогонку Кроули. – Первая закрыта.

\- Знаю.

У Азирафель не было желания копаться в полной барахла комнате Эммы, поэтому, немного поколебавшись, она тоже села на диван, оставив между собой и Бет свободное место для Лили. Лили, однако, с крайней брезгливостью взглянула на несчастную мебель и предпочла встать около окна, закрытого потрепанными жалюзи.

\- Азирафель, вы сегодня чудесно выглядите, – сказала Бет.

Азирафель ответила несколькими стандартными комплиментами. К сожалению, завязать разговор это не помогло, и Лили, для которой чересчур тихая обстановка, видимо, была не менее мучительной, чем возможность сидеть на продавленном диване, направилась к выходу из комнаты:

\- Пожалуй, и я помогу Эмме. Ей не очень нравится Кроули, не нужно оставлять их наедине.

Проводив Лили задумчивым взглядом, Азирафель повернулась к Бет и кивнула на журнал, так и лежавший на столике:

\- Вы умеете вязать?

\- Умею, – Бет протянула журнал Азирафель, решив, наверное, что сама она стесняется его взять. – У меня же множество хобби, магия из них – самое необычное. Если бы муж только знал, чем я занимаюсь!

С глянцевых страниц Азирафель улыбались люди, одетые в вязаную одежду, порой выглядевшую до абсурдного странно. И зачем кому-то тратить на такое время и мотки пряжи?

\- Вы скучаете по нему? – спросила Азирафель, пролистывая ничего не говорящие ей схемы.

\- Конечно. Несколько лет прошло, а мне до сих пор кажется, что я живу вместе с ним в пригороде. Я решила переехать в Лондон, потому что тот наш дом стал слишком пустым, – грустно произнесла Бет.

Азирафель тоже опечалилась, правда, она, будучи ангелом, хорошо осведомленным об устройстве этого мира, воспринимала все чуть иначе и расстраивалась из-за несколько иных вещей.

Человек в общем и целом – замечательное существо, очень изобретательное, очень трудолюбивое, очень оптимистичное и... очень-очень хрупкое. Как мал срок его телесной жизни! Азирафель познакомилась с огромным количеством людей за шесть тысяч лет, многие из них стали ее близкими друзьями, и ей всегда так не хотелось расставаться с ними на Земле, ведь наверх она поднималась редко, а о том, чтобы спускаться вниз, и речи не шло. Не раз она пыталась относиться к человеческому миру так же, как другие ангелы – исключительно профессионально, и терпела неудачу за неудачей. Она не могла не привязываться к смертным, подобно тому, как смертные умеют привязываться друг к другу.

Азирафель собиралась выразить Бет сочувствие, но не успела, потому что в комнату вернулись остальные участники странного колдовского кружка. Атмосфера интимного доверия, которая может существовать только между людьми, пребывающими в схожем расположении духа, мгновенно исчезла в шуме, Азирафель оставалось только молча откинуться на спинку дивана и наблюдать за происходящим. Бет сделала то же самое.

Эмма положила около книжного шкафа груду подозрительного, плохо различимого хлама и, сев на пол, молча склонилась над ним, никого и ничего не замечая. Весьма довольная Кроули, с огромным энтузиазмом рассказывавшая какую-то историю, заняла свободное место на диване, придвинувшись к Азирафель вплотную. Лили снова встала у окна.

Именно Лили привлекла больше всего внимания Азирафель, потому что в ней за пять минут произошли удивительные перемены. От слегка презрительного спокойствия не осталось и следа. Ее сиявшие глаза были сосредоточены на Кроули, лицо вытянулось от удивления: какую бы историю Кроули не рассказывала, она однозначно увлекала. Заинтересовавшись, Азирафель вслушалась в несколько фраз, звучавших практически у нее над ухом, но только покачала головой, поняв, о чем идет речь.

Почему-то Кроули решила вспомнить о маленьком происшествии, случившемся почти сто лет назад в провинциальном американском городке. Одним февральским вечером одна милейшая рыжая дамочка, остановившаяся накануне в гостинице, всего за час умудрилась перессорить пятьдесят человек в местном клубе, дело плавно перетекло в драку и закончилось перестрелкой. Никто не погиб лишь по чистой случайности. Дамочка той же ночью исчезла из городка, очевидно, спасаясь от допросов и общественного порицания, и больше не возвращалась, зато она стала местной легендой и ее до сих пор поминали добрым и не очень словом.

Когда Кроули, замолчав, взглянула на Лили, последняя воскликнула:

\- Ну нет! Ни одна девушка не способна на такое!

Она зря не верила: Азирафель тоже была в том клубе, скрываясь в одном из темных уголков, и могла подтвердить абсолютную правдивость этой истории. Американские гастроли Кроули тогда удались на славу, чего нельзя было сказать о собственных заданиях Азирафель.

И все же, пусть Лили и не верила, щеки ее полыхали лихорадочным румянцем. Кроули ударила по слабостям женщины: вечер в клубе вместо бесконечной работы с документами, роковая красотка, на месте которой Лили, наверное, очень хотела бы оказаться, щекочущее нервы происшествие. Оставалось только надеяться, что Кроули не подбросила Лили немного соблазнительных идей насчет... насчет чего-нибудь. Точечная работа никогда не интересовала Кроули, ей нравились большие скандалы или хотя бы скандалы умеренного размера, но даже Азирафель не знала досконально мысли скучающего демона с тягой к творчеству.

\- Смотрю, помочь мне никто не желает, – раздраженное лицо Эммы говорило о том, что плевать она хотела на истории Кроули.

Она выудила из кучи принесенных вещей что-то прямоугольное и довольно большое и, неуклюже встав, положила это что-то на комод – как раз под свет лампы с выцветшим абажуром. Приглядевшись, Азирафель тихонечко ахнула: это была книга, книга магии, украденная из магазина неделю назад. Можно осторожно подойти к комоду, схватить ее, выбежать к лестнице, быстро спуститься на первый этаж, оттуда выскочить на улицу, поймать такси и… и… И все закончится. Книга вернется туда, где и должна быть. Единственной заботой Азирафель станут разговоры с покупателями и развлечение Кроули.

Но, пусть Эмма и вела себя отвратительно, Азирафель не могла так с ней поступить, принципы не позволяли. К тому же – Азирафель посмотрела краем глаза на демона, купавшегося во внимании Бет и Лили, – Кроули наверняка не хочет прощаться с благодарными слушательницами раньше времени.

\- Вы даже не говорите, чем мы будем заниматься, – сказала в конце концов Азирафель, потому что остальные Эмму проигнорировали. – Как же мы поможем?

Эмма хмыкнула и принялась расставлять по комнате свечи, вытаскивая их из всё той же горки хлама. Вскоре они окружили магическую книгу, захватили весь журнальный столик, заставив Бет убрать журнал про вязание в сумочку, выстроились на полу – по стенам и рядом с мебелью. Свечи были самых разных форм и размеров, среди них попадались даже крохотные разноцветные палочки для именинного пирога и восковые фрукты; создавалось ощущение, будто их неделю собирали по друзьям и знакомым. Поставив последнюю свечу – в виде цифры пять – под окном, Эмма внимательно осмотрела комнату, сверяясь с нарисованной на странице книги схемой. Со своего места Азирафель видела лишь смутные очертания рисунка, и ей по-прежнему очень хотелось подойти к комоду – теперь уже чтобы почитать о выбранном Эммой ритуале, но она заставляла себя демонстрировать лишь сдержанный интерес.

Запас терпения, впрочем, быстро истощился.

\- Что вы делаете, Эмма? – как можно более безразличным голосом спросила Азирафель. – Что за книгу вы рассматриваете? Это она решит ваши магические проблемы?

\- Не узнаете ее?

\- Не узнаю. Почему я должна ее узнавать? – по презрительному взгляду Эммы Азирафель поняла, что непроизвольно говорит с интонациями мистера Фелла.

Она нервно разгладила несуществующую складку на юбке. Ангелам нелегко врать... то есть ей было нелегко врать, насчет остальных ангелов она сомневалась.

Эмма пожала плечами.

\- Откуда у вас такая книга? – произнеся это, Азирафель вновь покосилась на Кроули.

Та по просьбе Бет и Лили продолжала рассказывать о своих увлекательных похождениях по человеческой истории, но поза ее слегка изменилась, стала более напряженной: Кроули следила за действиями Эммы так же внимательно, как и Азирафель.

\- Нашла, – Эмма перелистнула страницу и вгляделась в плотную стену из букв.

\- И она работает?

\- Должна работать. Если нет, то мы просто потушим свечи и закажем пиццу.

\- И с чего мы начнем?

\- Посмотрите сами. Вы ведь понимаете в магии лучше остальных, – и Эмма наверняка имела в виду не некие университетские эксперименты.

Азирафель не заставила себя долго ждать.

Приблизившись к комоду, она наконец-то узрела вожделенные страницы вблизи. Ей опять захотелось схватить свое имущество и убежать на другой конец Лондона, и опять она сдержалась, хотя описанное на страницах ее ничуть не успокоило. С одной стороны, Эмма сделала правильный выбор: вся сила ритуала уходила в нее, а не в бедных Бет и Лили. С другой стороны, игры с подсознанием – а именно в этом ритуал и заключался – не вели ни к чему хорошему.

\- Мне все-таки нужна помощь! – объявила тем временем Эмма.

Кроули мгновенно исчезла, сказав, что сначала должна попудрить носик.

Бет и Азирафель совместными усилиями оттащили дырявый ковер к лестнице, стараясь не задеть расставленные в гостиной свечи (и почему Эмма начала с них?), Лили, чихая, подмела лежавшую под ним многодневную пыль.

\- Эмма могла бы сделать это сама перед нашим приходом, – ворчала Лили, орудуя шваброй и совком. В общем-то, Азирафель была с ней полностью согласна и жалела, что не отправилась пудрить носик следом за Кроули, едва речь зашла о ковре.

Эмма, увлеченная своими мыслями, игнорировала и жалобы, и недовольные взгляды. Как только с пылью было покончено, она вынула из кармана толстовки кусок мела, завернутый в бумажку, и занялась полом. Сначала она начертила большой круг, потом начала рисовать внутри него разнообразные символы, постоянно заглядывая в экран мобильного телефона. Значения символов Эмма определенно не знала: Азирафель заметила несколько мелких ошибок, которые сведущий в колдовских делах человек ни за что не допустил бы. Оставалось надеяться, что эти ошибки не приведут к катастрофе. Разобравшись с рисунками, Эмма поставила по границе круга еще несколько свечей, на этот раз одинаковых – темно-зеленых, толстеньких, слабо пахнущих ванилью, и, достав уже из кармана джинсов зажигалку, прошлась с ней по комнате. Наблюдая, как на фитилях загораются огоньки, Азирафель пообещала себе, что при малейшей угрозе пожара сразу воспользуется чудесами.

\- Садитесь на пол где угодно, но не касайтесь рисунка, – торжественно сказала Эмма.

Бет и Лили неохотно – то ли их напугали странные приготовления, то ли пол был недостаточно чистым – сели в полуметре от круга и вопросительно взглянули на свою предводительницу. Азирафель медлила: без Кроули ей не хотелось выбирать себе место.

Эмма застыла у окна, снова игнорируя всех и вся. Лишь когда Кроули наконец-то соизволила возвратиться в комнату, Эмма, осторожно взяв книгу с комода, снова вошла в круг и опустилась в его центре, прямо на тщательно нарисованные символы. Сама она почему-то не боялась стереть что-то важное, а зря.

\- Так что нас ждет? – спросила Кроули, усевшись напротив Бет и Лили и нарушив технику безопасности: ее колени почти касались меловой границы. С некоторым неудовольствием Азирафель к ней присоединилась.

\- Не переживайте, сегодня с вами ничего не случится, – пробурчала Эмма.

\- Я больше волнуюсь за вас, Эмма Смит, – в голосе Кроули появилось легкое шипение.

\- Кроули права, – сказала Лили. – Пора бы уже посвятить в свои планы остальных участников, а не только Азирафель.

Эмма, вздохнув, открыла книгу:

\- Заклинание должно перенести меня в мир, который я придумала.

\- Похоже на сюжет одного фильма, – заметила Бет.

\- Да, наверное.

\- И что же это за мир? – поинтересовалась Кроули.

\- Очень приятный. Мое сознание пробудет там пару минут и вернется.

\- Такое можно сделать и без магии, – фыркнула Лили. – Иногда легально.

\- Только вы не принесете из выдуманного мира ни одного предмета, – нахмурилась Кроули. – Настоящая вещь из выдуманного мира... Эмма, я ведь права? Вы это задумали?

Эмма недовольно кивнула.

\- Что вы хотите принести? – спросила Азирафель.

\- Сюрприз.

\- Эмма, посмотрите внимательно на книгу, – Азирафель говорила очень медленно и четко, словно пыталась объяснить что-то сложное маленькому ребенку. Шанс, что Эмма ее послушает, был очень мал, но хотя бы попробовать стоило. – По-моему, книга выглядит небезопасно. И аура у нее нехорошая. Не страшно ли вам даже прикасаться к подобной вещи, я уже не говорю о чтении текстов из нее? В кино, насколько я знаю, такое плохо заканчивается. И в книгах тоже. Не то чтобы я любила приключенческую литературу и часто смотрела кино…

\- В фильмах такое плохо заканчивается, потому что зрителей кормят дурацкой моралью. Нельзя искать легкие пути, бла-бла-бла. Ненавижу этот троп, – рассердилась Эмма. – И все-таки... – она прищурилась. – Вы уже прямо уверены, что у меня что-нибудь да выйдет. Почему? Это просто старая книжка со странными словами и рисунками. Вы будто знаете о ней что-то, чего не знаю я. Значит, видели ее раньше? Сознайтесь!

\- У нас нехорошее предчувствие, – сказала Кроули, опередив Азирафель. – Магия бывает разной. Конкретно этот ритуал может повести себя неправильно, он очень сложный. У нас есть опыт, помните?

\- Вы не против, чтобы я сделала то, что собираюсь сделать? – спросила Эмма у Бет и Лили, игнорируя слова Кроули.

Женщины нервно переглянулись.

\- Вряд ли нам стоит волноваться, – нерешительно сказала Лили. – Это просто книга.

Бет кивнула.

\- Трое против двоих, – подвела итог Эмма.


End file.
